Clarity
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: Hinata centric one shot and drabbles various pairings. Chapter 24: Standing on the Bridges yet to be burned a NejiHinaGaara bittersweet triangle. Currently taking new requests for pairings.
1. Distraction

Clarity

Notes: Yes this is yet another collection of one-shot drabbles that I 'borrowed' from a Live Journal community so the themes are not mine!

However instead there being a set 'pairing' for this drabble set I'll have thirty drabbles each dedicated to a different Hinata-pairing, so I will take suggestions for Hinata pairings (only) to go with each of the thirty themes so yeah reader-reviewer participation!

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto anime-manga. Also the themes I will be using belong to Thirty Kisses LJ community so those aren't mine either.

_**Theme: Look Over Here**_

_**Title: Distraction**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Warning: Minor OOC-ness. Fluffy Shoujo-ai and a crack pairing. Don't like don't read!**_

_-----------------------------------_

Nervously Tenten tucked a stray strand of dark brown hair behind the shell of her ear. A the tip of a tongue running over her lips as she pulled back to assist the 'damage' that she had done to the Hyuuga girl.

Looking back at her was a pair of lavender eyes, but instead of delivering a death glare they were soft and darting around in haze of first-kiss bewilderment. And instead of cold sneer or a detached scowl that Tenten was use to seeing Hinata had taken to worrying her lips with her teeth.

Sunlight from the midday sun filtered through a canopy of green before Tenten gingerly leaned in closer, lips parting, begging wordlessly to be kissed rather than giving the kiss. To which Hinata, though a bit shy and hesitant at first, didn't disappoint.

-------------------------------------

It had just started out as simple training exercises.

Standing amidst a menagerie of weapons Tenten watched tiny blood drops falling from Hinata, who bleed from cuts on her arms and legs. The same places where the immature attempts at the Kaitan had failed to deflect the weapons in time.

It had surprised the older female shinobi that Hinata had even approached her about them training together; yet after the first toss of her daggers Tenten realized that Hinata was just emulating Neji in how she planned on mastering their family's secret and jealously guarded technique.

At first Tenten wanted to feel offended, to snap and not-so-politely tell Hinata that she had to put up with one Hyuuga too many as it was without another one pestering her to train for additional hours on end.

"Please…" came the soft almost coo like request that had stopped Tenten in her tracks.

Neji never said 'please' even when she had first started training with him on the Kaitan jutsu when Team Gai were just Genin.

Hyuuga Neji had automatically assumed that Tenten would assist him; not because she was his teammate and therefore an equal, but rather because he 'demanded' it.

Hyuuga Hinata simply asked, treating Tenten with great respect.

"Ready to take a break yet?" Tenten asked, more for herself than for Hinata since she knew already that the Hyuuga girl could train for hours until she collapsed.

Hinata nodded in agreement, a bit too breathless to speak.

Honestly the stupid-stubborn determination was the only similarity that Tenten could visibly see between Hinata and Neji. But then again it could be just a Hyuuga thing to be so willful and stubborn that you forgo health, rest, and even proper hydration just to prove that they were 'right'. Or in Hinata's case, wanted to prove everyone else 'wrong.'

As Tenten greedily took a swig from the bamboo water container she eyed Hinata with a sideways glance.

Tenten wasn't going to lie and say that Hinata was strong; in fact sometimes it became frustrating for her to keep training with the younger girl. Hinata wasn't like Neji in that it took her weeks rather than days to nail down the Kaitan and then came even more training to perfect the still flawed whirling sphere of chakra.

'Why am I doing this?' Tenten asked herself, not for the first time, before capping the bamboo container and throwing it to Hinata.

Without preamble Hinata uncapped the container and drank.

So actually their official 'first' kiss was an indirect one…but then again those don't count right?

-----------------------------------------------------

Sitting down Tenten sighed heavily, absently twirling a traitorous object, a small folded paper fan, on her index finger the young woman waited…and waited…and waited even longer, but he never came.

It was not that Neji stood her up…but rather this was his way of saying 'no' to a relationship altogether.

She gave a smile heavy in sarcasm. Of course, she should have known better. Yet again she had jumped the gun and assumed that just because a boy respected her that he liked…

"Tenten-san?"

The young woman looked up, surprised, but at the same time not, to see a familiar pair of eyes but contained by the wrong person.

Leaning forward Hinata shielded her from the downpour with an unfolded umbrella, "Are you okay?"

Tenten tried to smile and say 'I am holding the pieces of my heart in my hands; but yeah I am okay'; however the effect was ruined by the fact that her hair buns and festival kimono was soaked with rainwater that she hadn't even noticed in the first place.

With a small pensive frown Hinata offered her free hand, helping Tenten to her feet and an offer to walk home with her.

Somewhere between the rain sloshed festival grounds and Tenten's apartment the second kiss was shared underneath the cover of a shared umbrella. Curious lips and inquiring tongues tasting the salt of tears. And two slender arms coiled around a smaller and younger frame desperate for warm human contact to ward off how cold she felt.

Funny, while her reaction to Hinata might be easily called a 'rebound'…Tenten's only regret was that the kiss wasn't long enough.

----------------------------------

'This doesn't change anything. I don't like girls.' Tenten thought to herself even as her and Hinata's lips parted at the training grounds.

The next day Tenten lied to Hinata and said that she would no longer have 'time' to help Hinata train.

It all but killed the older girl to see Hinata smile, bow in respect, and graciously thank Tenten for helping her.

It's was for the best though, Tenten had thought; after all she wanted Neji, not his younger _female_ cousin.

It had taken almost a full three-hundred and sixty-five days for Tenten to realize that she had wasted three years, prior to this one, trying to gain the respect and attention of the 'wrong' Hyuuga.

Meanwhile the 'right' one already admired her as a great female ninja, and was already captivated without Tenten having to 'wow' her by performing cute-impressive tricks.

-----------------------------------------------------

Since Tenten was known for her accuracy, after the festival or the 'Neji-incident' as she referred to it in her mind, the young woman also knew that one couldn't miss a target that you never threw at in the first place.

So she had "given up on love" altogether rather than making another failed attempt.

But wasn't it "love" when you ended up stealing kisses from your old-new sparing partner?

No. It wasn't love at all.

It was just easier to catch Hyuuga Hinata off guard when the girl was blushing red and her lips were 'bruised' from being on both the giving and the receiving end of so many kisses.

--------------------------------

Notes: There you have it! My first attempt at crush-love shoujo-ai! If you like or want to leave a suggestion for a new Hinata pairing please send a little review my way kay?


	2. Luck

Clarity

Notes: Thank you everyone for your reviews-suggestions! This second chapter is dedicated to the first pairing suggestion by Dustbunny3 who suggested one of the parings to be Neji-Hinata

Warnings: Minor OOC-ness, Hyuuga-cest, some minor time skip spoilers but nothing major and a bit angsty and dark in places.

Rating: T (and that is stretching it just a little)

_**Theme: 2 News/Letter**_

_**Title: Luck**_

Hyuuga Neji didn't believe in luck.

In fact after his 'faith' in the unflappable position of Fate had been shaken to its' core by a certain loud-mouthed blond he was too cautious to place his trust in anyone or anything.

So when she stood there caught between the hall and the open doorway, holding a pale piece of parchment between her nervous fingers Neji began to wonder just why this was happening. Because he didn't believe in 'beginners luck' so that couldn't explain why she was standing there waiting to ask him a important-damning question resting heavily on her lips.

"I…um I got a letter today," Hinata paused to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat before she continued.

"C-could you sign it please?" she asked timidly. She was still afraid of him after all these years.

It seemed that the only thing that changed from the past to the present was that her hair had grown out to be well past her shoulders rather then being restricted in a poorly cut boyish-bob.

It didn't have to be the dreaded letter.

It could be nothing at all.

So without hesitation Neji reached to take, more like snatch, the letter from her hands, only to give it back after reading the first line.

"No."

Her face quickly turned ashen pale and had she been a few years younger perhaps Hinata would have asked why he refused to sign the letter.

There was a literal mountain of hourglass sand that separated twelve from twenty.

And while Hinata seemed to remain relatively the same on the outside, Neji had a collection of scars and a fading ANBU squad tattoo on the right arm he almost lost on his latest mission. And now here she was practically begging for the same form of misery.

He had never been kind to her in the past; but Neji refused to sign Hinata's death certificate by recommending her to join ANBU squad.

------------------------------------

However Hinata shocked, impressed, and disappointed him all at once by finding someone else to sign the paper.

In the back of his mind Neji wondered when would be the best time to kill Kakashi, since it was he who **had** signed the paper condemning the person Neji was trying to protect.

However all thoughts of murder fled Neji's mind when Hinata appeared once again, this time carefully, slowly, unwrapping a white-clay mask from a length of black silk.

He examined it closely, from one angle, then the opposite; yet no matter how Neji looked at the mask it still appeared to be the same, and while Hinata was naïve Neji knew the mask for what it was.

It was a funeral mask decorated with deceptive red paint that closely resembled the color of fresh spilled blood.

Hinata bit her lip, "It kind of looks like a mouse doesn't it?" she asked commenting on the animal-like markings, forcing on a smile as if she found the whole comparison of herself with the timid easily crushed animal almost humorous.

Without a word Neji folded the mask back into its silk wrappings, stood up leaving a stunned silent Hinata in his wake, and proceed to walk to the Hokage office to demand that he be reinstated back into ANBU immediately.

Maybe it was a temporary lapse in sanity; but when he saw that mask Neji believed that the least he could do was be near Hinata and 'save' her from the hard murderous missions…and if necessary save the young woman from herself.

------------------------------------------

Her hands were trembling. No matter where she looked, from the crescent curve of her fingernails, to her once lily-white wrists, all the way up to her elbows Hinata could see, smell, and feel the warm slick blood as it slid over her skin. The smell of death and souring blood filled her nose and made her stomach churn again. She gagged but nothing came up since everything she had eaten was now on the ground.

Standing on the other side, yanking his katana out of an enemy stomach Neji spared the briefest of glances back.

While this batch of intruders had been slain there would be more to come so they needed to remain alert. Yet despite this Hinata stood there, frozen in terror and shame, her mask hid the tear tracks but the moonlight showed at least two, maybe more, tear drops that had escaped.

Motivated by uncharacteristic urge of sympathy Neji quickly crossed over and held her close until she stopped shaking enough to be prodded onward to the next enemy camp.

-----------------------------------

Narrowed white eyes started at the ANBU captain, a tiger mask with dark eyes filling the small slits glaring back at Hyuuga Neji.

"She's not ready to take on a solo mission." Neji argued venomously.

"She asked to be assigned…"

"And if she had asked you to shoot her in the head would you have done it?" he snapped in return already feeling sick with concern for the Mouse, who peered out from the small party of ANBU squad members.

He could easily read her eyes; it was a sort of trait that one picked up when you could only see the eyes of your comrades since the masks hid other facial features.

Her gaze said, 'You don't trust me, do you? You don't think I am strong enough to be on my own.'

In response Neji stared back, 'You're right. I don't trust you. Be grateful that I don't have faith in you.'

But she went anyway. She had to; it was an order from the ANBU captain. Yet before the Mouse left she was cornered by the Hawk.

Neji pulled back his and her respective masks, just enough to expose their lips and without warning or consent he gently kissed her on the mouth.

Not waiting for to see her reaction Neji quickly hid behind his own mask leaving Hinata to deal with her own before muttering a muffled excuse-reason.

"For good luck,"

Whether she blushed, gasped, or smiled at the unintended long awaited gesture he would never know.

But what Neji did know was that the second kiss he gave her was obstructed by the cold clay of the ANBU mask, just before her body was burned.

Her name was of course etched in the memorial; there would have been hell to pay from him if it hadn't been.

But to Neji that was poor compensation for what was lost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: God I hate writing angst! –cries-

I know, that more than likely Hinata would never ever join ANBU squad, if for no other reason than she's the Hyuuga heiress and all. I also know that Neji was very OOC in this one-shot but I did warn in advance so no flames please. I am still looking for suggestions for Hinata pairings so if you want me to write a drabble-one shot for your favorite Hinata-pairing please suggest it inside your review! Until next time bye!


	3. Nice Guys Finish Last

Clarity

_**Theme Jolt!**_

_**Title: Nice Guys Finish Last…**_

_**Pairing: Deidara-Hinata, and some slight one-side Sasori-Hinata (I am taking crack! Hinata pairings to a new extreme of silly weirdness!)**_

_**Warning: AU Crack paring, OOC-ness. Oh and this is a rather long 'one-shot' or at least longer than what I am use to writing for a single one-shot fic. Minor language but nothing vulgar.**_

_**Dedicated to: Kitsune who specifically requested a Deidara-Hinata, and to Yuume Li who also requested this pairing; but for a separate fic that I wrote. So for all crack-loving Deidara-Hinata fan fic lovers this is for you!**_

His fingernails restlessly drummed against the armrest of the chair.

Not that he was bored mind you or impatient; he just thought that it was funny that the right eye of the principle ticked every time his fingers hit the surface of the arm rest.

Narrowed red eyes started at his 'partner' in crime, wordlessly asking Deidara to stop being an annoyance.

Actually poor Sasori was the innocent patsy who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time; but someway, somehow Deidara always…always got him into trouble.

The blond started humming to himself, utterly oblivious unaware that the principle was muttering nonsense such as 'disgraceful,' 'juvenile delinquent', 'suspension' and so on.

Sasori stiffened at the word 'suspension'. He was no saint; but he really didn't want to explain to his grandmother just why her sole grandson was being kicked out of school.

Deidara however was well…he seemed to be off in his own world as usual. The blond-headed boy nodded and said 'yeah' when the principle jabbered on about punishment and how he would be contacted both of their guardians about the firecrackers that the resident 'pyromaniac' had set off in the school courtyard.

"Just tell me something Deidara," the aged and gray-haired principle asked, head held in his hands, "Why? Why did you do it?"

A serious frown crossed the young man's face for a moment, his fingers fiddling with the strict tie of his uniform jacket; however all seriousness was gone when the boy grinned.

"I just…like blowing stuff up," was the only reason that Deidara gave before leaving the office.

------------------------------------------------------

"You could have just waited and set those firecrackers off at home." Sasori pointed out as the duo headed to their next class.

"Maybe; but then I would have missed seeing all those people scream and run around." Deidara countered, actually proud that he made a fellow classmate wet his pants after setting off firework within a few feet of him.

"It's dangerous." Sasori mumbled.

"…Yeah? And your point is?" Deidara said while trying to pull back a stubborn piece of blond hair that kept falling over his left eye.

Seeing his 'friend', more like tormentor, struggling with his long locks Sasori readily suggested, "You…really should get your hair cut," he said his own red locks cut short and away from reddish-brown eyes.

Deidara gave a scandalized gasp and glanced around to see if anyone else had heard his 'friend' utter something so…so…

"Blasphemous! How dare you say such things against my hair?"

Sasori rolled his eyes; perhaps he should start hanging around a different social circle or at least befriend someone who wasn't quite so loud or at least someone sane.

Well come to think of it…Sasori knew of only one thing him and Deidara could actually agree on was that they enjoyed art class…but again for different reasons.

Sasori liked to work on sculpting works of art. Concentrating hard and putting a lot of time and patience into his work.

Deidara…well he was good at sculpting with clay too, gifted actually; but before Deidara usually 'blew up' the piece of art with a conveniently placed bits of fireworks before someone could see and compliment the sculptures.

Sasori sighed heavily; yes…his friend was indeed…very insane and unstable.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara didn't see himself as insane. He was perfectly normal. True, he was artistically gifted, but that was normal and even acceptable since it was one of the few things he was actually 'good' at.

And as for the enjoyment of blowing things up…okay maybe that wasn't quite so 'normal'; but it was **fun**, to say the least.

And speaking of fun…

A mischievous grin fitted on Deidara's face as he 'stealthily' snuck into the art room for the afternoon club meeting.

Sasori rolled his eyes before yanking Deidara back by the collar of his shirt, gaze torn between looking to the quiet vice-president of the Art club working on her canvas painting then to his annoying friend.

"No."

"No? What do you mean by no?" Deidara began to protest, pouting slightly, "You're making it sound like I was about to do something bad."

Sasori's eyes narrowed, "You were. I keep telling you to leave Hyuuga-san alone. She's shy and every time you sneak up and try to scare her something 'bad' does happen."

Blue eyes rolled, "So she faints every time I scare her. Big deal! That's what makes it fun…" Deidara said about to walk on only to have Sasori yank him back to the door once more.

"I mean it Deidara stop teasing her…what? What's so funny?"

Deidara had taken to snickering holding his sides, which were aching from repressed laughter.

"Ah! Sasori-_kun_ has a crush on…"

Sasori bristled, hissing under his breath, "I…I don't!"

"On…"

"Shut up Deidara…"

"Good afternoon Hyuuga-san, nice to see you!" Deidara interrupted as the female member of the art club peeked around the door.

Hinata smiled a little, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink, "G-good afternoon Deidara-kun, Sasori-san."

The blond had a cat-ate-the-canary-grin at the 'kun' added to his name while Sasori frowned, a curt nod given to the girl with pale lavender eyes and longish violet-raven hair.

Opening the door wider so that the two young men could enter the art room Hinata nervously smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her pelted gray uniform skirt.

"Sorry but there isn't going to be a meeting this afternoon."

Deidara blinked, "Huh? But why?" the boy all but whined, pissed off that he missed one of the few things that made school bearable.

Hinata shrugged before picking up a brush, "Some sort of after school assembly so all club meetings were canceled for the day."

"Ah." Sasori said simply, turning to walk away and go home, that is until Deidara wound his arm around Sasori's right arm and dragged the boy inside.

"So…" Deidara began, "why are you here then?"

The girl shrugged, her face turning a shade darker, she really was very shy around people, especially guys.

"I wanted to put some finishing touches on my piece before…ah!" the girl cut off in a small exclamation as Deidara snatched the canvas away from Hinata's work space.

Narrowed blue eyes critically examined the piece, hands firmly grasped on either side of the canvas, careful of the wet paint. With a slight 'hn' Deidara turned the painting this way and that, looking it over before handing it over to Hinata.

"W-well? Um what do you think about my painting Deidara-kun?" the girl asked, hoping for some helpful comment about her painting since Deidara had a good eye when it came to art.

"Oh…your painting sucks. Personally I would throw it out rather than turning it for a grade."

Hinata gasped, looking utterly crushed.

Sasori grunted at his 'friend' before none-to-gently smacking Deidara upside the head.

"Be nice!" Sasori hissed-whispered to his 'friend'.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Why should I be nice to your girlfrie ouch!"

Sasori hit Deidara upside the head again before dragging both of them away from a still blushing and confused Hinata.

Yeah, them moving across the room **wasn't** suspicious…nope not at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing? She asked you to look over her work not tear her to shreds." Sasori said.

Deidara shrugged in response, "She wanted my honest opinion and I gave it to her."

"Do you get a kick out of being a jerk or does it just come naturally to you?" Sasori asked becoming increasingly aggravated at Deidara.

The blond snorted, "Oh please. Girls hate it when you're 'nice' to them. 'Nice' is so dull and overrated. They like the assholes a lot better than the boy-next-door-types like yourself."

"This isn't about me…"

"Oh but it is. You like Hinata-chan, so you're pissed off at me, because she likes me better. You're mad because she asked for **my** opinion not yours…"

"I know you've been told this before; but the world doesn't revolve around you Deidara." Sasori snapped.

The smirk became wider, "You still don't believe me do you? Fine, I'll prove it then."

Red eyes slowly blinked as his friend pulled away, "…Wait prove what?"

Before Sasori could jerk Deidara back the blond moved over back to the still slightly shell-shocked Hinata-chan.

Moodily staring at her painting with brush in hand Hinata was trying to see how she could 'fix' it only to give a small squeak of surprise as Deidara snuck up on her.

"Oh um…" her face turned a salmon pink; however a gasp came from Hinata as Deidara leaned in close, their noses barely inches apart.

A tense silence came between them until Deidara grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

Hinata froze for a moment, stumbling back ward, knocking over her canvas, the paint brush falling from her hands to the floor as she bumped into the table, her face turning from pink to red.

"D-Deidara-kun! What are you…"

The blond haired boy pulled back, suddenly laughing at her, "See Sasori? Now you try; but I doubt you'll get the same reaction…"

The mischievous blond was cut off in mid-sentence as Hinata fell forward; she had tripped over the paintbrush, and accidentally closed the gap between her and Deidara.

With the light contact of lips came a sort of shock.

It wasn't painful or unpleasant just…curious and kind of warm too.

Blinking Deidara actually 'liked' kissing her, so before Hinata could move away he leaned in closer completing the kiss as Hinata slowly backed into the table, pleasantly 'trapped'.

Shocked Hinata didn't know what to do or how to respond…she…she had never kissed a boy before so this was so new.

But this new sensation was a bit scary…it…wasn't half-bad…actually this kiss felt very nice.

Feeling Hinata gently returning the kiss Deidara smirked before taking a scandalous nip on the girl's bottom lip.

A small 'epp' came from Hinata, who abruptly pulled away from the kiss, her face now a nice shade of tomato red.

Still grinning Deidara decided that he liked this shade of red on Hinata; but then he realized that Sasori was still there.

"Damn, now Sasori's going to be even more pissed off at me…hey where did he go?" the blond began as he looked around the room.

However, Sasori must have beaten a hasty retreat since he was nowhere to be found.

Deidara turned around when he felt Hinata lightly tap him on the shoulder.

Looking back to the blushing girl Deidara never felt so_ awkward_, and this was coming from someone who liked to make other people feel awkward for his own amusement.

"Hn, Hinata-chan I…"

"Deidara-kun…do you think that we could ummm…do that again?" the shy girl muttered, her face turning yet another type of crimson.

There was a pause before he nodded with a small grin.

"Yeah, why not…" however Deidara was cut off from talking, only this time because Hinata had lightly tugged on his uniform tie to reel him in for another kiss.

-----------------------------------------

Notes: Well that was my first attempt at Deidara-Hinata…I hope that it wasn't too horrible to read.


	4. Bridging the Gap

Clarity

_**Theme: Gardenia**_

_**Title: Bridging the Gap**_

_**Pairing: Gaara-Hinata**_

_**Dedicated: to puppiescute a.k.a Mic Mic who has been pestering…cough I mean asking me to write Gaara-Hinata for quite awhile now. Also to: swanny, ihrtinu, Julia Burns and all of the other Gaara-Hinata fans that I might have forgotten –sweat drop-**_

_**Warning: OOC-ness, some manga spoilers, and a bit fluffy, so don't hurt-flame me cause I did warn in advance!**_

There was a reason that flowers didn't grow in the desert. Yet there it was, the sweet smelling and 'silly' little hair adornment of hers resting on the nightstand. A fragrant white flower with petals as soft as velvet just like her skin.

To say the least the flower was comparable to her.

To say the most the flower was an essential piece of who 'she' was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the former Hyuuga heiress had been 'given' to him, via a hasty and political marriage, Gaara honestly didn't know what to do with her.

For the first three months it was business as usual. He would work day, and night since he still suffered from bouts of insomnia; the only difference was that when he finally was overcome with exhaustion there was one extra person in his bed.

Facing opposite walls, a literal chasm of space between him and her they would sleep…or least pretend to. It would take at least three months before they would become accustomed enough to the sound of hearing another person breathing and living in the same room as them before both Gaara and Hinata could sleep peacefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months into their marriage Hinata had visited him in his office; only she didn't address him as 'husband' or 'Gaara'.

She bowed, "Kazekage-sama, I…I have a request."

Looking up from the scrolls he was reviewing Gaara knew that this would come.

She was afraid of him and was about to ask-plead that she be sent back home to Konoha. That he request for a different woman to be his wife in place of her.

He could understand that…he would have expected that…but instead she asked for something entirely different.

"Um if it's possible I would like to um that is… I want to be instated as a Suna shinobi. I am even willing to start as a Genin and progressively work my way up. I…don't mind."

"…Why?" Gaara interrupted her. Since she was his wife now she didn't need to be a shinobi anymore. And to be honest, he didn't think she was strong enough to keep up with the more rugged and jaded shinobi of the Sand village.

She bit her lip, turning it a bit red, "I…I want to help. I just want to be useful."

He bit his own tongue about to say that she wouldn't be of any 'use'. Hinata was small and delicate like some white exotic flower that had been mistakenly planted here in the harsh desert.

Still, he said yes…eventually.

Hinata was after all a very determined individual and despite the fact that he was formerly the feared Gaara of the Desert and that he was presently the Kazekage, the 'little and delicate' woman wanted to become a ninja again so 'no' wasn't a satisfactory answer for her.

She wanted to prove her self worth and this time she was granted that opportunity.

------------------------------------------------------

Five months and two weeks he was standing in the middle of the open door way as Hinata tried to hastily cover up the medical ointment and bandages that she had out; but there was no hiding the long deep scratches that marked her pale right arm.

"Um…sorry." Hinata muttered, feeling stupid for getting hurt on a simple D-ranked mission.

Tense silence settled between them until Gaara left the door and slowly closed the gap between them, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Gingerly he reached out for her injured arm.

A small trembling 'no' struggled to get out of her mouth; but Hinata watched as chakra gathered on the Kazekage's fingertips. She shivered slightly as his fingers lightly brushed along her pale skin as the crackling chakra mended the deep marks on her skin so that it would quit bleeding and that there wouldn't be any scars.

Once the chakra dispelled Gaara still found himself holding onto her arm.

He usually avoided human contact.

In the past he had no choice since his sand armor both protected and cut him off from human contact. And even with Shukaku gone Gaara still found that he wasn't 'ready' to be vulnerable enough to allow people close enough to touch him…or to touch them in return.

But…he liked the feeling of her skin.

He looked up, wanting to see how she reacted to this.

Hinata gulped her face flushed, but she nodded, saying that it was okay.

Slowly he turned her arm just a little, marveling at how milky pale her skin was even after living in the desert for several months now.

Her hands were smaller than his; but they were rough and calloused both from her fighting style which meant attacking up close with, ironically, not-so-gentle touches and from years of handling weapons.

His palms and fingers were smoother since he was more skilled at long distance combat. Yet in retrospect he was 'distant' in just about everything, where she was close…

Turning his mind away from that though Gaara looked to her fingers. When charged with chakra and the blows given in the right places she could kill. Maybe she wasn't unique since her entire clan used the same fighting style, and she certainly wasn't the 'best'; but the same glass-like digits could just as easily hurt him as he could hurt her.

A small shudder rolled down his spine before Gaara abruptly pulled away and walked out of the room, forgetting all about sleep.

He honestly didn't know what to do about her.

Hinata was something that he could so easily crush that it scared him. Gaara felt that he couldn't trust himself around her. Just the slightest touch, the slightest movement, and he could break her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Presently, six months into their marriage, Gaara was lying in bed next to her. The gap was still there, only instead of facing the wall he's looking at her. Really…honestly looking at her.

Tonight had been the New Years festival. It was one of the few celebrations that Sunagakure actually took time to observe.

He had to appear at the festival, a sort of formality, and wherever he went Hinata had to be there with him; otherwise gossipmongers would whisper and hiss that there was something 'wrong'…that and the bothersome fan girls would keep pestering him all night.

She…looked beautiful dressed in an outfit of gossamer ivory, crème, and lavender silk. It wasn't like the kimonos that she had probably been accustomed to wearing in Konoha; but rather a wrap around garment that was lightweight.

The only thing 'out of place' was the rare perfectly white flower was perched over her right ear, matching her eyes and a stark contrast to her dark hair.

If he had been any other man Gaara would have complimented her, flattered her silly until the woman's face was bright red from embarrassed. But instead he nodded his approval. Gaara had never been on to dispense flattery, sincere or otherwise.

He did, however give nasty glares to a few upstart and foolish 'boys' who looked at his wife the wrong way.

The glares were a wordless reminder that Hinata was 'his' and no one else was free to touch or look at her lecherously.

----------------------------------------------------

Another year as Kazekage.

Six more months and it would be one full year for them.

And still, Gaara couldn't bring himself to touch her again after that incident where he healed her.

"Gaara…are you still awake?" Hinata asked.

Even her voice was soft.

"Hai," he replied, his tone sounding rough and hoarse compared to hers.

She turned over to look at him.

"You're having trouble sleeping again aren't you?" she asked; worry lines etched across her face.

Gaara sleepily shook his head. He was tired; but at the same time restless.

He wanted to touch her again…to feel how warm and soft she was; but dared not reach over and do so without some sort of sign or given permission.

Rather than saying 'yes' or 'no' to the unasked question she moved in closer.

Unconsciously he scooted away, close to falling off his side of the bed.

"It's okay." Hinata whispered soothingly, her opal eyes reflected by the moonlight just outside the window.

"I am not going to hurt you."

He wanted to laugh. More out of cynicism than actual amusement at that statement.

If anything Hinata would be the last person to hurt him…partly because she was…well she was weaker than him; but also because it wasn't in her nature to hurt someone who hadn't attacked her first.

Slowly he watched Hinata extend her right hand. The fingers stilled and the palm down, she was reaching out for him, wanting him closer to herself.

Slow and hesitant Gaara came closer.

The gap was smaller, but it was still there.

Hinata met him in the middle, now there was but a few precious inches of space between them; yet neither moved to grasp the other, it was difficult enough to become accustomed to being this close as it was.

Looking at her arm he muttered something silly, "It healed up very well."

Her face turned pink, unwilling to point out to Gaara that even if he hadn't used a healing jutsu on her that mostly likely the 'wounds' would be too faint to see.

"Hai. T-thank you by the way…"

Her voice cut off when she felt Gaara's fingertips lightly skim over her arm where the scratches had formerly been visible.

Goosebumps formed over the soft flesh; but he was not distracted by the miniscule bumps. He touched the arm, the calloused palm and one by one interlocked his fingers with hers.

Hinata glanced back at him, utterly confused yet she came to understand. It felt nice to actually be this close, but not too close, to another being.

She had worried and wondered for months if Gaara hated her.

But instead of Gaara being mean or anything reminiscent of the twelve old Genin with a surly temper and a blood lust to match; Hinata found herself in the company of someone more mellow, calmer, yet still awkward around people.

So she tried…she wanted so badly to at least be on amicable terms with her husband. She had gone into this marriage, not expecting a fairy tale romance, but more something along the lines of what she had seen at the Hyuuga compound among married couples.

A cold, strained, and distant relationship, with the couples only joining when they were ready, or rather pestered, to produce offspring.

But nothing she had 'expected' was the reality.

Like now for instance.

Gaara seemed to have something weighing heavily on his mind, even as his fingers weaved among hers.

At first he held her hand loosely; but then grasped it tightly as if to prove to himself that she was a genuine flesh and blood being. Then he began to gently rub the pad of his thumb over her hand, ingraining the texture into the memory of his fingertips.

Minutes passed before he was the one who came closer. Aquamarine and lavender came to a silent mutual understanding.

There needed to be trust.

She had to trust Gaara to uphold his unspoken promise that he would be gentle. And in return he had to trust Hinata to be accepting enough to allow him to be this close.

Resting his head next to her pillow Gaara could still smell the heady fragrance of the gardenia flower. He leaned in close enough that their foreheads touched; his kanji tattoo a sharp contrast to her barren skin. Stray strands of her hair tickled his nose; but it wasn't wholly unpleasant.

Carefully Gaara pressed his lips to her forehead. Hinata gasped lightly in response, her face turning pink, but she didn't move as the light kiss went from forehead to the tip of her nose.

Feeling her skin on his fingers was one thing…but kissing it was something different. With kissing he could feel more of the silken texture as well as the warmth of her face as he kissed the two pinking cheeks and stopped just a hair split of an inch away from her lips.

They waited.

Inhale. Exhale. Count slowly to ten.

Mustering up her courage Hinata leaned in closer, returning the favor Hinata kissed him.

His first reaction was to pull away.

He wasn't ready for her to instigate contact.

Yet gradually he calmly accepted it. The contact was just like her soft, warm, and blissful.

So hesitantly he returned the gesture kiss for kiss.

It was a slow and awkward process; but somehow both Hinata and Gaara believed that they were finally heading in the right direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Got to love the fluff! I am sorry that it wasn't as well 'romantic' as most of you might have been hoping for but I find it difficult writing Gaara in romantic pieces even when he's OOC so forgive me if this piece was well…rather sub par.

If however you did like it please review kay? And of course suggest for pairings!


	5. According to Plan

Clarity

**_Theme: In Our Own World_**

**_Title: According to Plan_**

_**Pairing: Shikamaru-Hinata**_

_**Warning: OOC-ness and romantic fluff.**_

_**Dedicated to: BillthecatlovesShikaHina who got me 'hooked' on this Hinata crack! pairing. And for other Shikamaru-Hinata fans this one is for you too!**_

Sitting down on the grass, gaze turned to the young Hyuuga woman; Shikamaru casually tossed a ruby red apple up in the air, catching it in the palm of his right hand.

"You really should sit down and eat something," Shikamaru said as he looked to Hinata, whom was standing up looking after the female academy students who were gathering flowers.

"Ano, Shikamaru I should be watching over the girls…"

"They're fine, and you can see them just as well sitting down as you can standing up."

Hinata smiled softly, her right hand casually brushing against her rounding belly. She was five months into her pregnancy and it was starting to show.

So Shikamaru did have a valid point because it was hurting her legs to remain standing for so long.

"Alright…but you're helping me back to my feet later."

His response was a small smirk-smile hybrid, "Whatever it takes. Now," he pressed the apple into her hand, "eat something."

"Thank you Shikamaru-_sensei_." Hinata teased lightly as she sat down beside him, taking a crunchy bite out of the red-skinned apple.

At hearing the 'sensei' added to his name Shikamaru rolled his eyes but played along, "So what have you been up to all day…Hinata-sensei?"

Hinata shrugged, "Well I woke up, fixed breakfast for myself and my husband, reported to the Academy for teaching duty…and well here I am."

Leaning back against the trunk of the tree Shikamaru continued to play this little 'game' of theirs by raising an eyebrow, "Oh so you're married. Pity…"

"Oh?" Hinata paused to take a bite of the apple and swallow, "How so?"

He shrugged, "It's nothing."

Hinata smiled and leaned in closer, "No, tell me."

"No. I really shouldn't…"

"Please?" Hinata begged, leaning close to Shikamaru. For a moment he was a pillar of resolution, unmoving and resilient; that is until he pried one eye open to see Hinata sulking.

Taking her hand he kept their game up by allowing his thumb to toy with the silver wedding band on the ring finger.

"Let's just say that I am a bit envious of your husband."

She giggled; but continued to tease, "A 'bit'?"

"Alright, very envious." Shikamaru said as he kissed Hinata's temple before looking her in the eye, quite proud of the blush that was on the young woman's face.

"Run away with me." Shikamaru said with all teasing-seriousness.

"But I…I am…" a hand moved to her pregnant belly only to be covered by one of Shikamaru's bigger hands.

"I don't mind. Let's run away together," he repeated.

Hinata couldn't help it; she burst out into a fit of giggles, her face turning a shade of pink from embarrassment.

"I…I am sorry Shikamaru; but I just can't see you 'running away' with me."

He shrugged again, "If I had to I would. Though I might end up 'walking' away with you after awhile."

Hinata gave an exasperated sigh, leaning her head to rest on his shirt, "You're so lazy." she muttered rather than scolded.

"Uh-huh, and you like me that way." Shikamaru stated simply causing the young woman to smile angelically, her eyes closing contently as his long fingers filtered through her long raven hair.

Hinata reached for his free hand, lightly squeezing it, silently telling him 'I love you'.

He squeezed her hand in return.

Tilting his head up slightly to watch the sky Shikamaru had to admit to himself that they were a rather 'odd couple'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the past Shikamaru had always thought that when he was ready to settle down he would lean towards Ino; if for no other reason than he knew her from childhood and really didn't want to bother getting to know other girls.

Girls were too noisy, nosy, and annoying for him to actually pay attention to.

So he had thought nothing about the young Hyuuga heiress when she began teaching at the academy.

At first they would exchange 'hellos' and the boring 'small talk'; but gradually, almost without his notice they started having more serious and in-depth conversations during the lull between classes.

When she had started teaching Hinata was slowly but surely wiggling out of her protective shell. Her hair was longer, her stance and approach on life was more confident; but she was far from arrogant or bubbling with gregarious energy.

She just was an honest and genuine person without the loud speech pattern or the explosive mood swings so Shikamaru found that he could get along well with Hinata.

Coming to this conclusion it really didn't really surprise Shikamaru when his thoughts gradually shifted gears from where he found Hinata to be tolerable… to the point that he thought that the female Hyuuga looked 'cute' when she thoughtfully frowned at the Go board as he tried to teach her how to play.

She was, and still is, a horrible Go player; but that really didn't matter to him. It would have been a 'plus' just not a requisition. And where Hinata proved to lack in playing mind games she made up for by being an attentive listener, a comfortable conversationalist, and just…well herself.

When Shikamaru had first come up with his 'plan' for life he had pictured just an average woman, not someone too bossy, but not a doormat either.

Not someone too plain or too pretty, just an average well-balanced young woman.

Hinata almost scared him away from approaching her by being a bit too 'overqualified' in certain areas.

Shikamaru had wondered if being involved in a 'comfortable' relationship would make his life unbearably boring.

But over time, as he got to know Hinata better, that 'fear' of boredom eventually vanished all together.

It wasn't a torrid romantic affair, there was nothing shameful about their interaction, or anything that would qualify as 'scandalous', so it was little wonder that it had shocked everyone when they got engaged and later married.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thoughtfully Shikamaru rubbed his thumb over Hinata's jacket and shirt covered stomach.

He was going to be a father soon, and while this was the life he wanted, had planned out for himself, Shikamaru couldn't help feeling nervous and he wasn't even the one carrying the baby.

Would he be a good father?

He didn't worry about Hinata being good a mother. From what he had seen Hinata was a good teacher and adored children.

But…would he be adequate enough?

"Oh!" Hinata gasped a little.

Jerked out of this musing Shikamaru glanced down at his wife in concern, "You okay?"

When he leaned in closer giving her a questioning look Hinata smile widened a bit more before she leaned up from resting against his chest to 'steal' a kiss.

However before she could sneakily retreat Shikamaru pulled her closer kissing her back gently.

When they parted there was a soft mischievous grin on the young woman's lips.

Shikamaru frowned, "Well aren't you 'cute'? Using my concern against me to get free kisses," he said half-sarcastic.

"It worked didn't it?" Hinata teased.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her impish nature, but he kissed her again anyway.

They abruptly pulled apart when several girlish voices gave a collective: "Ohhhhh!"

Finding that they had an audience, an under aged one at that, Hinata had enough grace to blush a cherry hue while Shikamaru grumbled at how 'troublesome' academy students were.

As the female students were dismissed for the afternoon Shikamaru stood up and grasped his wife's smaller hand, helping Hinata get to her feet.

While walking home Shikamaru loosely wound his arm around her waist, causing the formerly teasing and mischievous Hyuuga to blush, but while she embarrassed by this subtle public display of affection Hinata wouldn't have trade it for anything in the world.

----------------------------------

Notes: Yeah for Shikamaru-Hinata fluff! I love this pairing so much…so few fics written about it though. Again review if you like and I still want suggestions…but at this rate I might have to add some 'themes' what with all the possible pairings and one-shot ideas.


	6. Gift Fic: for Ninja of the Night Ryu

Clarity

_**Theme: Our Distance and that Person**_

_**Title: Why Office Christmas Parties are a Bad Idea**_

_**Pairing: Itachi-Hinata-Kakashi threesome**_

_**Warning: AU,- as in no ninjas, no Sharingan ect.**_

_**Also expect OOC-ness as well as my own brand of crack-ish humor, and very vague references to consensual sex oh and of course threesome pairing.**_

_**Rating: T**_

–**_no flames-complaints cause I did warn in advance! Don't like then DON'T READ!_**

_**Side Notes: This was requested by Ninja of the Night Ryu and at first I didn't want to write it –sorry!- but after awhile this pairing dangled a particularly juicy carrot in front of my plot bunnies. **_

_**So this may or may not remain a one-shot, we'll see. Oh and don't worry I plan on writing a separate Kakashi-Hinata, and a separate Itachi-Hinata one shot in the near future so this only counts as 'one' request.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At age twenty three Hyuuga Hinata now knew the true definition of embarrassment.

With her face burning red the young woman tried to act nonchalant; never mind that she was drinking a steaming cup of coffee from a mug that was not hers, in a kitchen that wasn't hers either. Sitting in a well worn chair the young woman self consciously crossed her legs, which were covered by a pair of 'borrowed' pajama bottoms because _someone _had ripped her velvet black skirt past the point of no return.

Oh and let's not forget that she had searched the entire apartment and still couldn't find her blouse, so she had to borrow yet another article of clothing. Rolling up the stubborn white sleeve of the male dress shirt the young woman placed her coffee mug on the table top.

The same table top that the young woman pressed forehead against, lightly banging her fuzzy and hung-over head against the wooden surface.

_Thud_

Her father was going to kill her…

_Thud_

She was supposed to be a nice, decent, proper, and classy young heiress. Nothing like the bleach-blonde floozies you see in the tabloids that hop from guy to guy like twenty-one year olds hop from bar to bar. Her mother had raised her better than that.

_Thud_

And to make matters worse…Hinata didn't know exactly who to blame for 'popping her cherry'…

Her face turned darker at the slang metaphor. Her head was now pounding with a headache so she went back to racking her brains against the table….

"Ah. So that's where my pants went. I was looking for those."

Lifting her head up Hinata found herself face to face with Hatake Kakashi…standing in front of her…naked…well naked save for a pair of black boxer shorts.

'Dear God…forgive me for I have sinned greatly,' Hinata thought to herself her face turning to the hue of a cooked lobster before turning to look anywhere; but Kakashi's sculpted pectorals all the while damming him to hell for having the audacity of looking so delectable this early in the morning.

Then the woman remembered that she didn't believe in God…well as of last night she did believe in a 'god' or rather two 'gods':

'_Oh… oh god Kakashi-san…r-right there… I-Itachi-san!"_

_Thud-thud-thud-thud…_

Hinata finally stopped banging her head against the kitchen table when Kakashi reached over and gently pushed the heiress to sit upright.

Dark eyes gave Hinata a concerned glance, but there was no hiding that slightly amused smirk on his face.

"You okay?"

Although she wasn't 'okay' Hinata reluctantly nodded, "H-hai," she mumbled, her trembling fingers gripping the coffee mug, taking a tentative scalding sip.

Casually Kakashi wandered around the small kitchen, getting a mug for himself, draining the small coffee maker dry in the process, before pulling out a chair across from Hinata.

---------------------------

At first it was a sort of contest of seeing who could sneak glances quicker without getting caught.

Hinata felt her heart start to thud much like her head had against the table as she saw how Kakashi lounged in the chair, sitting back, one elbow propped against the back of the chair while sipping from the mug in the other hand. He was well-built almost too perfect, perhaps like a living statue of David…

'And like the statue he looks utterly magnificent in the nude…'

Hinata gave a small squeak at that naughty intrusive thought; but even as she violently shook her head the Hyuuga had grudgingly admitted that statement had more than a ring of truth to it.

While Hinata was losing a war against her new found sense of innocent-perverseness Kakashi took the time to look at the distracted woman.

Her long indigo hair had this cute just-got-out-of bed fluff to it. Her lavender eyes trying to look at him without making it obvious that she was, while her small delicate fingers curled tightly around…

His shoulders shuddered pleasantly as Kakashi easily recalled what 'damage' those gentle fingers could do to his already frayed restraint.

For a moment the two were so distracted by each other that neither noticed a third person approaching them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was the first to see him standing there. Her face heating up once more as Itachi approached the two of them. Like Kakashi he was mostly bare, only instead of boxers Itachi had a towel tied tightly-yet lowly- around his waist, his long jet black hair wet with fresh water drops dangling then dropping down his lean naked chest…

"…Our shower is broken Hatake. You need to talk to that manager about fixing it again." Itachi said rather than complained, his crimson gaze giving a sideways glance to Hinata; but as of yet not acknowledging her presence aloud.

"Good morning to you too Itachi," Kakashi grumbled over the rim of the coffee cup as the Uchiha sat down in the third chair, not bothering to get a cup of coffee since he knew that Kakashi was more than likely drinking the last of it.

A strange awkward silence overcame this mixed-matched trio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was less subtle about his wordless appraisal of the young woman. He immediately recognized the shirt as one of his own, the pants were Hatake's. The mark on Hinata's neck was his, and if he remembered correctly there was one right above Hinata's left breast that Kakashi had made.

Hinata could recall that Kakashi had a rather extensive and sensually wicked vocabulary, where as Itachi was surprisingly 'poetic' in his actions rather than with words whispered and panted into her burning ears.

Kakashi's eyes unconsciously followed the aristocratic hands that had earlier last night shaken his in greeting, had run through his gray hair after the third martini, and finally had teased over his stomach and thighs as the 'heiress' of Hyuuga corps was laid out on his bed.

And both could remember when Itachi, who had apparently been 'too busy' to attend the Christmas party; suddenly had all the time in the world as he oh so politely intruded on his roommate and the heiress, silently demanding 'in' by crawling over the slightly tipsy Hinata kissing her soundly on the lips.

-------------------------------------------------

In the present Hinata unconsciously compared the two:

Itachi tasted…kind of like mint…or at least his kisses did, and secretly Hinata wondered if that taste had just been her imagination or if he really did taste like that even now.

Kakashi on the other hand… Hinata took another sip of her coffee. Yes that's what Kakashi and his kisses tasted like, just like this warm yet semi-bitter brew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman remembered that Kakashi hadn't taken the intrusion lightly. He had shoved his roommate and co-worker aside. There had been a heated exchange of words and for several minutes Hinata had worried that there was going to be an all-out fight on her hands.

That is until both men gradually placed pride aside, working together for a greater…and more pleasurable common goal.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Some party huh?" Kakashi said to no one in particular, yet loud enough that the other two in the room were drawn out of their musing.

Itachi nodded, never mind that he hadn't attended the 'official' party that had been thrown by Hinata's father at the Hyuuga corps building.

Hinata merely swallowed and whispered a hoarse, 'Hai' in agreement.

Kakashi grinned before piping up once more.

"We should have parties like that more often, eh Hinata-chan?"

"…?"

Thud

Both men leaned over the table to see that the Hyuuga heiress had fallen out of her chair since she had fainted from embarrassment and…perhaps lack of blood loss if the nosebleed was any indication.

Slowly Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other before Itachi turned around and went to coffee maker to brew more.

It was going to be a long morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: -squeak- I am sorry if this chapter was a disappointment; but my perverse muses just couldn't resist the temptation of an Itachi-Hinata-Kakashi threesome! Again I am not sure if the world could handle more of this kind of thing or not so for now I am leaving it as a one-shot…but maybe someday I'll elaborate and make it into an actual fic…-sweat drop- or not, this was kind of bad….

Anyway if you liked please review and of course pairing suggestions are welcomes…though at this rate I might need to find more 'themes' –laughs- Until next time later!


	7. Playing Doctor

Clarity

_**Theme: Say Ahh**_

_**Title: Playing Doctor**_

_**Pairing: Kabuto-Hinata**_

**_Warning: AU- meaning not Naruto universe- this is like what the third one shot done like this! Man I am in a rut!- Some minor OOC-ness and of course my own crack-ish humor and slightly fluffy in places._**

**_Dedicated to: Sanoru who has been very patient with me…sorry it took me so long to write this one!_**

**_Side Note: This fic was inspired by watching my dvd collections of HOUSE season one-two and Gray's Anatomy season one-two…god I so LOVE medical drama-soap operas ever since I watched ER when I was like eight years old, it is my second crack next to Naruto fan fiction that but I am getting off track, well I hope that you will enjoy this piece._**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Dark eyes stared at the evaluation folder without so much as blinking. For the most part he had received good marks, there was however one glaring comment at the bottom scrawled out in neat cursive handwriting.

_Overall Yakushi-san has excellent qualities; there is however one area that he needs to work in. Yakushi Kabuto makes no connection with the patients in question. He gives the diaganous, which is sometimes the bleakest news for someone to hear, and says it bluntly without so much as even a hint of compassion…understanding…in short Kabuto would greatly benefit by improving his bedside manner with the patients and their familes._

The young man was sorely tempted to crumble up the piece of paper and toss it into the wastepaper basket in the corner. This was an outright slap in the face.

Looking up in the small mirror Kabuto frowned a little. He was handsome. He smiled. And he always spoke calmly and on a level that the patients could understand rather than in confusing medical jargon…so what more could they want?

Sighing to himself Kabuto lightly pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, short bangs of grayish hair falling in his face.

The door to the office opened, "Tsunade-san…um I here for my evaluation…oh!" the young woman exclaimed softly as she saw that Kabuto-san was sitting inside the large leather back chair rather than the buxom blond woman who had observed and evaluated the current batch of medical interns.

Looking up from the papers Kabuto's face relaxed into a natural smile, "Good morning Hinata-san."

The young woman bit her lip, holding back an accusation that was as the forefront of her mind, instead she nodded, "Uh good morning Kabuto-san. Um…you wouldn't happen to know where Tsunade-san is…?"

"Tsunade-san is in Vagas on a gambling holiday," the gray-haired young man said as he leaned back in the leather chair.

"…Oh I," Hinata gulped, her face a bit pinked, "I just wanted to see the results of my evaluations; but if she's not here I can wait I suppose."

Without a thought Kabuto opened the stack of evaluation forms, "Let's see Hyuuga…Hyuuga…H…ah here we are!" he said holding it up and out for the young woman to take.

At first Hinata was sorely tempted to take it, she had been a nervous wreak for weeks after the evaluation and just when she was about the find out how good, or rather a horrid as she feared, her results were only to not have Tsunade-san not here…

"N-no, put it back please…I can wait." Hinata stuttered, in the end 'goody-goody-girl scout' wins over temptation.

Kabuto couldn't help but grin. He had known his fellow intern, Hyuuga Hinata, well enough to know about her inferiority complex, her stuttering…and her nearly insatiable curiosity.

"You sure? It's not like anyone will know if you sneak a little peek at it."

He paused smiling again, already getting a picture as how to get Hinata to take part in this, "Besides I've already seen my evaluation."

"You…you have?" Hinata asked, the baited hook was dangled in front of the innocent yet inquisitive little fish.

"Yep," Kabuto leaned back in the chair, "pretty good overall so Tsunade seems to not be as strict with her evaluations as she let on, a bit nit picky; but pretty fair overall."

Hinata's face went from flush to pale, oh she could think of a lot of things that Tsunade could 'nit pick' about her.

Kabuto frowned. The little fishy had found the bait rather unappetizing and was starting to turn away…

Getting up out of the desk Kabuto outright handed the piece of paper to the young woman, "Go on read it,"

But then again…what 'little fish' would say "no" to conveniently placed, not to mention free, food?

Pale lavender eyes skimmed the first top of the sheet before looking up. This was utterly ridiculous, there was something 'wrong' about shifting through the files of their supervisor…but at the same time a part of Hinata wanted…no needed to know what had been written about her performance as a medical intern.

Kabuto stood back, hands in the pocket of his white lab coat as he watched the display of emotion over take Hinata's countenance.

Her dark eyebrows arched, a small smile of inward pleasure appeared. Apparently she had found something good written about her.

Then the slow down curve of those same lips…she really did have a pretty face so the frown looked rather out of place, the gaze in her eyes hardening just a little…something displeasing had been written about her on the following page of the evaluation. Kabuto assumed that it was something along the lines as to Hinata being too much of a 'yes' woman.

Poor thing was so timid that Hinata was easily cowed by her superiors, interns, heck sometimes even some of the more boisterous patients could boss the woman around as if she was part of the nursing staff rather than a doctor.

The heavy sigh wasn't lost on Kabuto as he saw Hinata place the evaluation sheet back into the folder, as the young woman sat down, looking utterly defeated.

Now normally he didn't give one ounce of 'care' as to how his fellow interns coped with matters, such as a bad report; but there was something about Hinata that stirred what little bit of compassion he had.

That seemed to be their collective problem. Where Hinata had a lot of compassion, to the point that she would do just about anything to please; Kabuto felt that it was best to be blunt-honest and let other translate it as they wished.

…And that realization gave him an idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at lunch that Kabuto had paid for despite Hinata's strong protest the young woman was torn between curiosity and suspicion.

"You want me to help you improve your bedside manner with patients?" she asked softly and slowly as if saying it an octave lower would make her process the request easier.

Kabuto nodded, "Yes. Think about it Hinata-san. We can help each other. We can practice how we react to patients on one another then critique on our respective approaches so that we will be ready for the next round of evaluations."

The young woman thoughtfully bit her bottom lip, "I…I am still not sure how it would work though," she reluctantly admitted.

Finishing his lunch Kabuto stood, "I am not promising that it will be a fool proof plan Hinata-san. It was just a suggestion. If you're still interested meet me at Exam room 6 at 2 pm. I'll be on break then."

Once he left Hinata thoughtfully stared moodily at her plate. She hadn't eaten a lot, hospital cafeteria food wasn't the best sustenance; but was still better than nothing. It wasn't the taste, or lack there of, where the food was concerned rather it was that she was nervous thanks to the young man who had sat across from her.

Kabuto-san was a rather good looking young man. A promising doctor…and if the rumors were given any credence, a heartbreaker as well.

Hinata felt her face flush a bright pink before she speared a baby tomato on her fork and chewing it quickly, anything to distract herself from wayward thoughts.

Still…if he was willing to help her then it would be rather rude of Hinata to turn it down.

With that in mind Hinata found herself standing in front of exam room 2, her hand timidly reaching up to knock on the door; however Kabuto-san opened it up with a small smile that seemed to say 'I knew that you would come'.

-----------------------------------------------------

Holding the 'medical records' of the patient in one hand Kabuto waited for a moment before fitting his hand around the doorknob. Opening it to the inside he made sure to smile reassuringly to the young woman who sat on the exam table.

Her pale heart-shaped face was nervous and her fingers were a tad bit fidgety; but rather than annoying he found the gestures rather…cute.

Kabuto shook his head, 'Focus. She's a patient remember?' the young man reminded himself before looking up from the chart to the pseudo-patient in question.

"So Miss Hyuuga-san what brings you here?"

Hinata nervously shifted on the table. Her lab coat was neatly folded on the opposite end of the table and despite being fully and conversiatively clothed she felt almost 'naked' without that crisp white outer coating.

She hated that feeling, but that aside she had a 'role' to play and Hinata didn't want to disappoint just because she was overcome with a case of nerves.

"Umm…I have a slight cold, but it hasn't gone away yet and I think that there is something wrong with my chest because every time I cough it feels a bit raspy and tight."

"Hmm that sounds serious," Kabuto said aloud before pulling out the stethoscope, breathing on it a little, only to stare at the staunch white dress blouse that was ridiculously buttoned up all the way up to the collar.

He gave a disruptive cough, "I need you to open your blouse a little so that I can use the stethoscope miss."

Hinata's face pinked, yet slowly she undid the top collar button.

"…a bit more."

Another button, the shirt parted down her collarbone.

"Just one more."

Hinata undid the final button, her shirt revealing the beginning of a smooth and pale female torso with the wispy hints of a white lacy bra…

He cleared his throat.

'You don't **stare** at the chest of your co-workers and you certainly don't do that with a patient! That is one sure fire way to get yourself fired…' Kabuto thought to himself.

So during that mental scolding Kabuto decided not to be 'wicked' and insist that one more buttons be popped off, instead he came close, the warmed end of the stethoscope pressed against her chest, causing Hinata to flinch a little.

"…sorry, I guess it's still a bit cold." Kabuto muttered apologetically before placing the ear pieces from above his neck to where he could actually use the apparatuses properly.

Hinata just knew that he must be hearing her heart pounding a million miles a minute. She was always thumbs and toes around guys, always stuttering and nearly tripping over herself. It wasn't like she was 'boy crazy' or anything like Sakura or Ino-chan, the only other female interns at the hospital that Hinata felt she could talk to. Quite the opposite in fact, she always felt intimidated around anyone of the male gender…and it help matters that Kabuto-san was handsome…or that he smelled good…

Kabuto backed away, however the brush of his gray hair against her cheek didn't go unnoticed by Hinata making the young woman blush an even darker shade of pink.

"So any other complaints. Fever perchance?" Kabuto asked, his voice taking a teasing tone as he noticed how red Hinata's face was getting.

"Um no...but…" Hinata blinked as Kabuto whipped out a sterile white thermometer.

He smiled to reassure Hinata in her hesitance yet the smile was countered by the obvious teasing tone, "Say 'ahh' Hinata-san."

For one moment of importune stubbornness Hinata frowned, "Kabuto-san…do we really have to go this far?"

"Does Hyuuga-san presume to know me so well that she can readily address me so informally?" Kabuto asked, the teasing vanishing with an air of professional seriousness.

A little exasperated puff of air escaped Hinata before she went back into their constructive role playing, "Forgive me…Doctor Yakushi, it won't happen again."

"Much better. Now, open up," Kabuto prompted, unable to help the smirk as Hinata parted her lips and took the thermometer and closing her mouth around it.

There was a few seconds before the thermometer 'beeped' and Kabuto retrieved it from the young woman's mouth with a small 'pop'.

"Hmm…interesting…" Kabuto muttered a little to himself.

Wide eyed Hinata leaned over the exam table, trying to get a look at the display of the thermometer; but Kabuto stubbornly turned away throwing the plastic cover of the thermometer away then turning to her a look of sincere concern on his face.

"This is rather troubling to say the least," Kabuto began, his tone carrying so much honest puzzlement that Hinata was actually starting to become a bit worried.

"I…is there something wrong with me…doctor?" she asked.

Kabuto slowly shook his head, "I am not sure; but it's obvious that you are not well Hyuuga-san."

Hinata gave an honest gasp. He sounded honestly serious…was she sick? She had felt okay all day, but then again there was a flu bug going around…however Hinata's hypochondriac thoughts grinded to a halt as Kabuto leaned in close, his forehead pressing against her temple.

The blush returned with a vengeance heating up Hinata's face as she stared directly into Kabuto-san's dark eyes.

He grinned in response, "You see Hyuuga-san, your temperature is normal, but your face is always so flushed…" he leaned in even closer, the role play completely forgotten as he mercilessly teased her, warm breath running over her ear as he whispered.

"I think this condition is rather serious don't you agree?"

Kabuto knew that this was wrong; but it was so painfully easy to get the young woman flustered that it was amusing; however it ceased to be amusing when he pulled back to see Hinata staring back at him.

She was a rather beautiful young woman so…

Hinata felt breathless as the small space between them was easily closed. Kabuto-san kissed her, teasingly and gently, so feather light that it was almost not there.

Before she could kiss in response Kabuto pulled away, acting at if nothing ever happened. With a grin he admitted to his falsehood.

"I was just kidding Hinata-san. You're the picture of health."

Staring at him, open mouthed the 'little fish' could only gasp and flounder for a moment as he started to leave.

"W-wait!" Hinata interrupted his exit.

"Yes?" Kabuto asked staring back, immensely pleased that she was still blushing and the right hand unconsciously touching her lips.

"I…you said that we could help each other in our weak areas Kabuto-san…can I have a turn now?" she asked, her face turning an increasing shade of red.

For a moment he was thrown off by this request. It was rather bold for Hinata-san; yet after a moment he nodded and relented.

"That's true." Kabuto agreed before sitting down on the exam table, his dark eyes gleaming with a hint of mischief as he wondered if and when 'Doctor Hyuuga' would be free to be taken out for a dinner date.

Notes: Wah! I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry…I can't write Kabuto in character to save my life! Not to mention a rather pointless plot…so it's a PWP…only without the sex, although there was some role play involved…bah I am so confused by my own one-shot! Anyway I hope that this has been an enjoyable piece. If you like please review and again, suggest! Later


	8. In Laws

Clarity

_**Theme: Ano Sa (You Know)**_

**_Title: In-Laws_**

**_Pairing: Kankuro-Hinata, also some 'subtle' hint of Shikamaru-Temari_**

**_Warnings: Slight OOC-ness, some language and of course crack pairing. Also italics indicate flashbacks._**

**_Dedicated to: Sanoru…again!_**

…**_evil evil Sanoru for suggesting yet another rare Hinata pairing that got my little plot bunnies doing cartwheels, back flips, bouncing balls off their noses, anything to get my attention! So once again Sanoru, thank you for sparking yet another crack pairing one-shot_**

Neji was determined not to ask the most obvious question, because frankly…he just didn't want to know the answer.

Yet Hanabi was not as reserved. The younger girl curiously eye her elder sibling, tilting her head from right…then to the left as if seeing her sister for the first time, but rather than recognizing her saw a complete clown sitting in Hinata's place.

Hiashi choose to ignore the matter all together burring his nose into the news paper, outright ignoring the fact that his eldest daughter had bright violet face paint smeared across her face in striking bold lines that clashed harshly against her character.

Hinata for the part tried to calmly eat her breakfast, asking Neji for the milk just barely refraining from asking just why her elder cousin was staring at her so peculiarly.

Finally Hanabi couldn't stand it any longer, sitting up she pointed at her sister.

"What on earth happened to you?" the girl asked in a shrill accusatory tone.

"Hanabi, sit down." Hiashi said, drinking from a coffee cup before turning his pale gaze to Hinata.

At last Neji caught on, "Wait don't tell me, let me guess…the Suna delegates are back in Konoha."

Fidgeting slightly Hinata nodded, face turning a shade of pink to contrast the face paint.

"I knew it," Neji mumbled arms crossed haughtily over his chest.

Hanabi rolled her eyes muttering under her breathe, "I am _sure_ that you did Neji."

"Um father may I…?"

He nodded, "You are dismissed...but Hinata,"

The girl paused in arising from the table, "…sir?"

"I want to see a ring on your finger before this afternoon, understood?"

Reluctantly Hinata nodded, "Hai, father."

Once Hinata had left the dinning room Hanabi's lips curved down ward into a frown before turning her gaze to her father, "I don't get it. What does Suna have to do with Hinata's face being painted?"

Hiashi merely rolled his eyes, going back to the newspaper while Neji stood, patronizingly patting Hanabi on the head.

"One day you will understand," Neji said which an outright lie was since even he, the supposed genius of the Hyuuga clan couldn't figure **this** relationship out either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sighed a little, lightly kicking her bare feet back and forth while sitting on the edge of the bed of the room at the inn, looking to Kankuro who in turn was looking into the mirror applying his own face paint.

"So…your old man wants me to give you a ring huh?" he said as middle and index fingers smoothed on a bold line of violet.

Hinata nodded, "Hai."

"Hmm," Kankuro said noncommittally as he smeared yet another line on.

Clearing her throat Hinata spoke up, "You know…it is customary in Konoha for there to be an engagement ring. It is well a bit…odd to paint the faces of your betrothed…what…why are you laughing at me?" the female Hyuuga asked indignantly as she heard Kankuro start to chuckle.

"You…snicker...actually believed me when I said that it was a custom in Suna for engaged couples to paint each other's faces?"

Hinata bit her tongue for a moment, but the genuine expression of hurt told the puppeteer all he needed to know.

Shaking his head Kankuro motioned for Hinata to come across the room to him. Stubbornly Hinata turned her head, chin held high and out with her nose in the air.

Not one to listen to 'no' spoken or otherwise Kankuro instead crossed the room over to her side, "Come on, you're not mad at me."

"…I could be." Hinata said softly, frowning and turning away once more.

Kankuro grinned, "Yeah…but you're not," he replied hooking one arm around Hinata's waist and dragging the young woman back.

Hinata's face pinked but she didn't pull away, instead she turned to face him, "I hate you…you evil wicked thing."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Yeah Hinata…you hate me so much that you agreed to marry me last night."

"I could take it back you know…what hey stop that! No…no no tickling!" Hinata squealed in between laughter as Kankuro started to tickle her middle.

Between gasps and giggles Hinata decided to turn the tables by trying to tickle him but Kankuro kept dodging her fingers.

"Hold…giggle still please," Hinata said as she tried to dance around both his fingers and to get close enough to trap and tickle Kankuro.

However wandering around the room for tickle fight turned out not to be a good idea and pretty soon:

Thunk…

Pale lavender eyes stared down at Kankuro whom she had fallen on top of when they had both tripped and fallen to the floor.

"…"

"…You know usually I prefer being on top, but this works too." Kankuro said with a wicked grin as his reached to pull Hinata closer, the young woman's face becoming redder by the minute.

"Epp!" Hinata squeaked but just before she could get off of Kankuro the door to the room opened.

"Alright Prima Donna time to put up the make-up and…"

Hinata glanced up to see Temari and worse…the Kazekage a.k.a Gaara staring down at her and Kankuro sprawled out on the floor.

"Um…hello Temari-san, Kazekage-sama."

Temari blinked large dark blue eyes, "Uh yeah hi," then she looked to Kankuro, "I'll give you five minutes to finish well whatever you guys have started. After that your ass had better be downstairs."

"Wait just five!" Kankuro protested.

Temari smirked, "Yeah you strike me as the 'minute man' type. So five minutes is being more than generous."

"Hey!" Kankuro started to protest loudly, but his sister quickly slammed the door shut.

Hinata looked slightly bemused, muttering to herself, "Minute man?"

Kankuro shook his head, "Don't listen to Temari, she's just talking trash again…hey we've still got four minutes right?"

"Um yes…but I don't see what that has to do with…" Hinata began only to find herself being the one on the floor this time, looking up at a smirking Kankuro before he leaned forward and kissed her soundly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…we're technically related to the Hyuuga clan now?" Gaara asked his elder sister as the two of the three Suna siblings walked down the stairs of the inn.

"I suppose so. I mean the whole village must know about them now…and if the village knows Hinata's dad most likely knows so if Kankuro wants to live long enough to see his next birthday he should at least assure the Hyuuga that he's going to marry Hinata."

"Ah I see."

For a moment the only noise between the siblings was the clank of feet against the staircase until Gaara spoke up again.

"…This doesn't mean that we have to add the entire Hyuuga clan to our Christmas card list does it?"

Temari stood, frozen on one of the steps before whipping her head to stare in shock-horror at her younger brother, former beast of the desert and violent container of the one-tailed raccoon.

"We have a Christmas card list?" she asked, thunderstruck as to where Gaara got such an idea.

Gaara shrugged, "No…well not yet at least. But it sounds like a good idea. Lee suggested it once."

Temari rolled her eyes, of course she should have known.

"You know…maybe we should seriously reconsider our alliance with Konoha. These leaf nin are poisoning you and Kankuro past the point of no return," Temari remarked dryly.

Gaara refrained from commenting on that rather hypocritical comment, he knew how 'sensitive' his sister was about people pointing out her flaws. Even if said 'flaw' complained all the time, was lazy, had spiky hair….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Yet another silly-romantic fluff fic. I am sorry about the OOC-ness, but well if you've read to this point of my one shots then I guess it's kind of expected now…but you know I still like to warn in advance. You know the drill: If you like review and of course pairing suggestions.

Though I am this close to saying that Sanoru quit suggesting so that other people can have a chance…-laughs- I am just kidding, I just love the ideas you gave me for this one shot and the pervious one as well.


	9. The Dance

Clarity

_**Theme: …Good Night**_

_**Pairing: Kimimaro-Hinata**_

_**Title: The Dance**_

_**Warning: AU- For those who don't remember Kimimaro he died after about three-four episodes after being introduced so yeah this has got to be AU if for no other reason than that. OOC-ness, some fluff and angst as well**_

_**Dedicated to: Kitsune who requested this very rare Hinata pairing that tempted my plot bunnies with a delicious carrot**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time she saw him, Hinata felt that he was arguably the most beautiful person she had ever seen. The mirrors surrounding the dance hall reflected his image into three separate angles as his body twisted, twirled, and followed the silent tune of some melody only known to the dancer.

He was passionate.

Hinata didn't know how she could gather that much about someone she had never seen before; but she had a feeling that his passion poured from him with each step he took in the dance. It was the way he moved with such purpose, conviction, how fluidly motion itself seemed to bend and waver under his mastery.

So standing there Hyuuga Hinata stared; her small right hand fisted around a worn cloth handle to her gym bag and now more than fifteen minutes late for dance class, rather than ten, she watched unashamedly and near tears.

How…how could someone so beautiful exist?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was in such a daze that even the walk from the third dance hall to the ladies changing room didn't seem to faze Hinata in the slightest. She must have managed to change somehow for within minutes she entered class, found a spot in the back of the room and began her warm ups; but even familiar motion and the stretching of limbs couldn't rouse her from the dream.

The abrupt noise of their instructor clapping did however catch her attention.

"Very good ladies, excellent warm up. Now we shall begin today's class by practicing some of the…"

Hinata hadn't meant to tune out her instructor; but rather than hearing the words of the sensei the Hyuuga picked up on the whispers of gossip.

"Did you see?"

"…See what?"

The pink-haired girl Sakura leaned in closer to Ino to whisper; but Hinata caught some of the conversation when the blond gasped then gave a fan girlish kind of squeal.

"Do you think Kimimaro-sensei is going to start teaching again?"

Sakura shrugged in response to her friend-rival's question, "Who knows. They said that he quit the dance academy last year because of some illness. Perhaps he's gotten better…"

Hinata's attention was grappled away from the conversation when the class started moving from the center of the room to the bars placed in front of the mirror to begin practice for their recital piece.

Precariously Hinata balanced on the tips of her toes while placing her right leg up on the bar, bending forward before gently pulling her upper body up. She snuck a sideways glance at the mirror.

The lavender eyes glancing back spoke of malicious mockery.

'What are you doing here? You look like such a joke.'

She bent again, a bit too quickly because the instructor glanced and clucked her tongue.

"Grace Hyuuga-san, we have to be light and graceful."

Even after years of taking dance classes Hinata never felt 'light' or 'graceful' for that matter. Her body always seemed to be at odds with her.

Coordination was a force that could rival gravity in certain cases. She was nothing like Sakura-san who could bleed grace and always had perfect pose as if she was born to dance ballet. Or Ino-san who was exuberant in just about everything she did that so that whatever she lacked in form could easily be made up with vibrant motion and expression.

Sakura and Ino were the natural performers. Whereas Hinata felt that she was always lucky to walk away from class with her ankles and toes still in functioning order.

They were the femmine and graceful swans and, not to sound cliché, but Hinata felt like the ugliest most awkward of ducklings when compared to them.

The instructor shook her head once more, looking directly at her.

"Your movement is still far too mechanical Hyuuga-san. Keep in mind these words: soft, eloquent, and lady-like."

'Harsh, clumsy and crass' Hinata thought to herself even as she tried and tried to perform to dance just as the instructor had taught her.

But in the back of her mind Hinata couldn't think that what she was doing, what Ino and even what Sakura were doing…what the entire class was doing was nothing, absolutely nothing in comparison to _his_ dance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water from the cheap shower nozzle pelted down on pale bare skin as Hinata held her long dark hair back with one hand. She could wait until getting home to properly wash her hair but as of a moment she needed the warm water to loosen up her tense muscles.

Dance class always made her feel tense, not just physically but emotionally as well.

She just wasn't good enough. The only reason that she kept up with the classes was because her mother had loved seeing her dance as a child, so to honor her memory Hinata kept up with the class even years after her mother's passing.

As a child she had loved it. Had loved being in the spotlight and performing for an audience; but somewhere along the line it was becoming more of a chore than something she enjoyed. And being on stage always felt like the world was going to end with each flash of the overly-bright stage lights.

Twisting the shower nozzle to the left and shutting off the water Hinata stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel she had packed around her small frame, drying off before changing into her street clothes and shoes.

Walking away from the locker room Hinata walked past the third dance hall. Unconsciously her gaze peered into the room.

He was still there.

-------------------------------------------------

With a small white towel in hand Kimimaro started wiping sweat of his face; but then he caught sight of the young woman standing there.

Green eyes met lavender before the woman's face turned pinked and she walked on.

Sitting on the floor Kimimaro blinked.

That was strange.

Hadn't he seen that same woman earlier on that afternoon?

He was use to people coming up to him, most of the time giddy girls, gushing about how much they loved his performance or asking if he would take them on as his pupils.

His chest felt a bit tight. Kimimaro frowned. It wasn't going away and he didn't have much time left.

He shouldn't be wasting his time by thinking on someone who was too timid to even approach him. There was one last performance he wanted to do before officially retiring. Only then would he be satisfied, only then could he be 'happy'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Well he be there today?' the young woman idly wondered from the moment her feet left the doorstep of the apartment complex.

'And what if he is? You're not going to talk to him or anything, you'll just stand there and stare making yourself late,' the tirade began between the third and fourth streetlight.

'I might talk to him,' she argued back when she reached the doorstep to the dance studio hand on the door.

Yet, she found him there, and there she stood just as mute as yesterday.

'You won't talk to him. You two are on different levels neh two different planes of existence.'

Sadly Hinata had to agree for how could she compete or even find herself an 'equal' in someone so graceful, so beautiful, so…

"If you're going to stalk me, can't I at least know your name?"

…blunt.

Hinata gave a horrified 'squeak', a sound akin to a mouse being trodden on as she flushed and stammered, "G-g-gomen sir!" she began with a hasty bow as the young man looked at her with a bemused expression a pale eyebrow arched.

It was then that Hinata that realized for all her admiration of the young man she just now noticed that he had longish white hair and rather striking green eyes.

He stared back but with much less interest, almost bored in fact, "Well?"

Hinata blinked, "Well what?"

Kimimaro rolled his eyes before extending his hand, "Here I shall lead by example, hello my name is Kimimaro."

She blinked again before catching on, "Oh I am Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

A small smirk appeared on his lips, "How old do you think I am?"

"I…" Hinata began thinking to herself 'that's a rather odd question'

"Uh thirty?" she guessed weakly.

The hint of amusement was in his eyes, but it flickered and faded, "Nope. Not by a long shot."

Biting her lip in thought Hinata tired again, "Forty-three."

"Oh now you're just blindly guessing."

Yes she was and she had enough sense to blush, embarrassed by it.

"Twenty-six?"

"Try nineteen." Kimimaro corrected shortly.

Hinata glanced up, "Really? You're three years younger than me!" she blurted out with thinking but then clamped her mouth shut, feeling utterly mollified by that confession.

Now while twenty-two was a respectable age Hinata felt ashamed that this boy could literally dance circles around her. That and he seemed to have a more sophisticated air and practically oozed confidence, two things she had yet to achieve in her longer, albeit not by much, lifespan.

Hinata's spacey moment ended when a pale hand was waved in front of her, "Are you okay neesan?" he said with yet another mocking smirk.

Hinata clamped her teeth around a gasp. He was mocking her by calling her _'older sister'_! Now that was just insulting! She wasn't a teenager; but she was by no means…oh the nerve of him!

Inhaling a lung full of air Hinata abruptly turned on her heel with a small 'humph' leaving a puzzled boy to stand there at the entrance to the third dance hall.

"Well no need for her to get upset. It was just a joke." Kimimaro said before rotating his right shoulder back, satisfied at the crackle of bone, well no matter he had to practice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! What's wrong with you Hinata?"

"Nothing." Hinata said shortly, a bit too shortly for her usual kind and soft persona; but that…that **boy** just made her so angry that she couldn't think straight. And that was quite evident because instead of scolding her lack of pose the instructor critized about her oh what was it oh yes:

'Stomping around like an enraged bull elephant.'

Well maybe that was what she was. Rather than a swan Hinata felt like a lumbering angry beast all because of one cheeky boy who may knew his way around a pirouette but she was older, she had three whole more years under her belt so that made her…

Made her what?

'…_neesan…'_

Stubbornly Hinata shook her head, causing more of her fellow classmates to look at her 'funny'.

At long last Hyuuga Hinata was straining under the pressure and was cracking. For once they were seeing an angry and agitated Hinata.

And everyone gave her a wide berth of space, after all no one wanted to be in the way when she finally exploded.

He couldn't think of nothing else. Not the steps. Not the measures of the music.

Nothing…nothing at all save for the 'strange' older woman who first stared like an awestruck child, blushed and stammered like a school girl, only to become all huffy and offended like a school Madame.

She had ordinary wrapping; quite plain in fact save for those somewhat exotic eyes; but then again odd eye colors were also a dime a dozen, yet she was a conundrum.

Despite it all, the stuttering, the plain appearance, and even the sensitive and easily offender nature…he couldn't think of anything else. It threw him off of his pace, rhythm, pattern; she just threw him off to begin with.

So in the end, both blamed the other for his and her 'bad day'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had thought about not going at all. It wasn't like she was 'needed' for the performance; after all 'Swan Lake' could do with one less swan in the background couldn't it?

That wouldn't be an utter disaster.

Yet, like it or not, Hinata found herself carrying the same worn gym bag, walking the same familiar sidewalk and breezing past the same dance hall.

"I am sorry."

Her footsteps halted, water droplets from the rain she hadn't even noticed from the outdoors dripping and leaving small puddles in her stance before Hinata turned to face Kimimaro, who was leaning against the doorframe leading into the dance studio.

Her expression of bemusement forced him to elaborate with a small exasperated puff of air.

"I am sorry if I offended you by calling you neesan," his dazzling green eyes caught her, reeling Hinata in and almost making her believe, if for just an instant, that his apology was genuine.

"Um…" she coughed a little to clear her throat, "i-it's okay really. I should be saying sorry, you were just making conversation…"

"No," he interrupted, "I was trying to rattle your cage and apparently I did just that; otherwise you wouldn't have left off in such a self-righteous huff."

"T-then what was that apology for?" Hinata said, a bit louder than she had expected since the two young women entering the dance hall suddenly stopped at the question.

Kimimaro shrugged, "It is the proper thing to do right? Even if you don't mean it, one must soothe the pride of others when they have offended someone."

"It's not about pride," Hinata said softly, "it's about respect and you…"

"I was showing you respect. You are older than me, I don't know you well enough to know you by name, surname or otherwise, so what do I call you…"

"Hinata," she said, this time abruptly cutting him off.

Silence rudely butted into the conversation-argument before Kimimaro smiled; yet that smile was ruined by the touch of venom.

"You are too naïve to be giving your name out to strangers; but very well 'Hinata' it will be." Kimimaro began retreating back with ease into the dance hall.

Without hesitance or curiosity Hinata peered around the open door frame, "What should I call you then?"

He glanced back, surprised that she had remained.

"Nothing," he said dully, "after all I won't be around long enough for you to become familiar with my name."

She was confused and a bit melancholy at that statement; yet rather than question him Hinata pulled away to change and join her class, leaving Kimimaro to his practice in front of an audience of mirror images.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Baka," Hinata muttered to herself softly as she watched lightning streak across the sky a flinch fluttering across her face.

She had been in such a daze for the last few days that Hinata had completely forgotten that this was the middle of reign of thunderclouds and rain puddles, dubbed the 'monsoon season'.

So yet again she was huddled underneath the awning of the dance studio staring out at a world being pelted with liquid pearls that the sky cast out before the human-swine.

Sighing to herself Hinata waited for the weather to lighten up, just a light shower of rain would do, but instead the winds seemed to blow stronger, the lightening flashed more frequently and she dared not step a foot outside until the storm quieted somewhat.

Hinata glanced up from her feet when she saw a shadow had accompanied it.

"You don't seem to be the type that would melt upon contact with rain water Hinata."

For a moment she ignored him. It was only a matter of time until he got 'bored' with talking-teasing her and would move on; but in a surprising turn Kimimaro lightly grasped her wrist dragging the woman underneath the large black umbrella.

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata asked indignantly snatching her arm away from his grasp.

"I was going to take you home."

Hinata's face turned red; but didn't speak leaving Kimimaro to assume what she was thinking.

"You really are a 'baka'. I am not taking you to my apartment. Where is your place?"

"Why do you want to know?" Hinata asked in return.

"So that I can walk you there." Kimimaro said simply, as if that response answered all the questions in the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is green tea okay?" Hinata asked, wondering why oh why she had invited him inside.

Ruffling his hair dry with a towel Kimimaro nodded before sitting down on the sole chair in her kitchen, his green eyes critically examining the small apartment while Hinata fixed the tea and poured it into delicate china cups.

Hinata stood, sipping her tea, determined not to look at the young man who looked so regal that it was all but ridiculous for him to be inside her small and economic apartment.

"…you haven't touched your tea." Hinata observed quietly after awhile, taking notice that rather than drinking from the cup he was looking around the kitchen-living space then to the cup in question.

"This is fine china is it not?" he finally asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied simply, wondering what that question had to do with anything if it had any relevance at all.

"And yet this place you live in is so small and cheap." Kimimaro said quickly and bluntly.

Rather than responding Hinata nodded, drinking her own tea; afraid that if she spoke she would take offence to his statement and instigate yet another argument due to misunderstanding his peculiar mannerisms.

The room was silent before Kimimaro spoke again, his tone soft yet biting all the same as if he was accusing her of something.

"Why can't I get you out of my head?"

"…nani?" Hinata asked looking up from her teacup, but he was already at the door, stuffing his feet into this shoes, opened the door and walked out only to walk back in since he had almost forgotten his umbrella.

For a moment Hinata just stood there, expensive china teacup in hand as she stood in the middle of 'small' and 'cheap' apartment.

'Why can't I get you out of my head?'

What an intriguing question indeed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kimimaro-san?"

He moaned in protest, his head felt so feverish…and that damn cough wouldn't go away and that voice; god that annoyingly coo-soft like voice wouldn't leave him alone, neither would the cold shaking hands.

The only bright side was that he had completed his performance; on the other side of their curtain there was a standing audience clapping and cheering for him; yet he couldn't muster up the energy to step out on stage to take his final bow.

"Kimimaro-san! Kimimaro-san! Are you okay?"

'No I am not okay. I am feel like I am dying…maybe I am dying…'

"I…I'll call an ambulance."

"No!" he snapped, just barely awake out of the fever, grasping tightly on her pale wrist.

"No…no ambulance…no hospital…just let me…"

He fainted.

---------------------------------------------------

Hinata nervously wringed her hands which were placed in her lap. It had been hours since Kimimaro had been admitted to the hospital and since she wasn't family or even a close friend so she was left to wait with no word on Kimimaro's condition.

Just what was she anyway?

Nothing. Nothing of importance, not to him not to anyone…

"Hyuuga-san?" the doctor whom was in charge of Kimimaro approached her in the waiting room.

In an instant Hinata was on her feet, "Doctor is Kimimaro-san going to be okay?"

There was a sigh and shaking of head.

She walked in, looking as grim and tired as he felt before walking across the room, at first not daring to glance at him, then slumping into an uncomfortable chair.

The wall clock ticked-and-tocked- for several minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

He coughed weakly, "Would you have cared?"

She stood up, a fire in her eyes he had seen when he called her 'neesan' but this wasn't an offended look…she…she honestly looked wounded.

"Of course I would! I do care! I have a right to know that you were…that you're…"

"The word you're looking for is 'dying' Hinata. And why should I tell you that I am terminally ill? Would you have treated me different?"

"…No. No of course I wouldn't have."

"You would because you're treating me differently now." Kimimaro said with more wisdom than his age should allow him.

"You're being soft, careful, and all tip-toes around me. If I wanted people to react to me like that then I would wear a sign saying: "I am near death so handle me with care"."

Defeated and deflated Hinata sat back in the chair before speaking up, "How long have you know that you were this sick?"

He paused, "…as long as I could remember. But don't worry it's nothing contagious, it's a genetic disorder."

"And why didn't anyone else come to see you? Father, mother, siblings…?"

A mirthless chuckle then another, soon he was laughing; but it sounded horrible racked with coughs and gasps in between

He was finding all of this morbidity funny while Hinata found it utterly tragic.

"What 'anyone' else Hinata? I have no family. And as for friends…you stayed didn't you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he recovered enough to leave the hospital neither him nor her mentioned the words that had been exchanged in that hospital room.

There was hardly anytime for idle chit chat anyway.

Hinata had to practice for her own performance.

And she didn't care what anyone said:

There were no 'small actors', not in ballet. Only the stars and the obscure…and she would always be the obscure.

Adjusting her costume once more, apparently these things were sewed with more buxom women in mind, Hinata gasped as a long steamed blood red rose was dangled in front of her face.

Craning her neck Hinata glanced to see the one doing the offering just before he planted a light kiss on her forehead, then cheeks, and finally her agape lips.

Pulling away he smirked.

"Always so speechless Hinata?"

The curtain lifted and she could only be dumbly herded on for the first act while her mind lingered on the tingling sensation on her forehead, cheeks, and lips.

It was during the third act that she realized.

She now knew why.

Why he couldn't leave her mind even if she forcibly pushed him out.

Why she had finally packed away those china cups that had belonged to her departed mother in favor of something more sensible.

Why…the why for everything.

And for once Hinata felt light, graceful, and ladylike. Too bad that the rose he gave her had accidentally gotten trampled in the rush between scenery change.

That was okay; really it was because now she had something better than a silly flower. Something more important than the lead role in the ballet.

She had…

She…

She was lost. Standing among the crowd, her eyes looking for a head of white hair Hinata weaved her away, tuning out the compliments…she was still in costume.

Everywhere, he had to be somewhere among all these drab lifeless people. She had to find him.

She wanted to thank him, to grasp onto him and scold him for being silly by kissing her. And Hinata wanted to be just as 'silly' and kiss him back.

But she couldn't find Kimimaro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed, everyone was still talking about how great the ballet was. Hinata couldn't contribute to the conversations; her mind wandered back to the now empty and darkened dance hall.

He wasn't there anymore.

At first she dismissed it that Kimimaro was still recovering so maybe he felt that he should take a 'break' from dancing.

But even to her own ears that sounded 'wrong'.

As long as Kimimaro was still alive he would dance.

As long as he was…

"Class, I am afraid that I have bad news…"

Somehow, she knew. Knew all along that this would happen; but that didn't make the blow of the news an easier punch to take.

So it was late at night, everyone had gone home; but Hinata found herself, hair wet from her longer than usual shower underneath the cheap locker room shower nozzle; sitting in the middle of dance hall three.

Knees tucked closely to her chest Hinata curled up, keeping the world out while taking in all that was 'him'.

She didn't know where his apartment was.

She wasn't sure if he had lied or not about not having a family.

But Hinata knew that this was where Kimimaro _lived._

The woman wasn't delusional, she knew that physically Kimimaro was dead…perhaps she had known the moment he gave her the rose and kissed her.

But despite the solid facts, the crushing wave of emotion, the feeling that all of it, the 'neesan', the teacups, the rose and kisses, had all been some elaborate 'scheme' to get someone to miss him when he was gone Hinata got to her feet and danced.

There was no spot light to shy away from.

No one to be pleased or to give her appraisal.

No costume that was two sizes too big in the torso.

Just….

Everything else.

Perfect didn't matter. Nothing mattered; but the pounding of blood through her veins, the rush of adrenaline that only came from motion, the twirling, and the twist of her body to music that only she was privy of hearing.

This…this was everything and nothing all at once.

And perhaps this was just a slice of what he felt.

Hinata danced until her feet felt numb and gave underneath her.

Kneeling she cried, but for once didn't feel sad.

"Thank you…thank you," she whispered honestly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Ahh the bitter-sweet angst! Anyway I hope that you have enjoyed this piece Kitsune. I was honestly nervous about posting this because well it is a rather unique pairing; but now I am glad that I did because so far this one shot was my favorite one to write . Again review if you like and suggest! Later.


	10. Flower Crown

Clarity

_**Theme: Perfect Blue**_

**_Title: Flower Crown  
_**

_**Pairing: Ino-Hinata**_

_**Warning: Some OOC-ness, shoujo-ai, romantic fluff.**_

_**Requested by: Randomly Yours**_

Thoughtlessly her fingers ruffled short vibrant blades of viridian plucking the occasional wild-child of a flower. This one was a bleeding red, causing the blond to flinch before tossing it aside.

Red was an all too common color. As a Jounin Ino often found herself wearing it in spatters so no…red just wouldn't do.

Besides red would clash with a pale complexion and dark indigo hair.

Tilting her head to the right, vision surrounded by the green of grass and the dotted color from flowers Ino thoughtfully eyed a yellow buttercup. Yellow would make a wonderful contrast to the hair, but Hinata just didn't strike her as a person who could pull of 'sunny' colors never mind that her name meant as much.

Orange? Like that rather exotic sunflower at the edge of the meadow that was straining and turning to the bright sunlight?

She made a face. Heavens no! Orange was a taboo color. Too loud of a color for someone so quiet. Too much like a certain loud, fellow blond, whom Ino always suspected that Hinata was still sneaking glances at; despite the fact that the other girl swore utter and complete loyalty.

Sitting up Ino frowned to herself. All of this time on her hands and here she was 'wasting' it on being nit-picky about flowers, colors, and so many different aspects of the quiet, shy, enigma.

She moved to walk away to do something more productive, like shopping, catching up on the local gossip, heck anything by laying about and being like a certain teammate of hers.

However in the corner of her eye Ino finally saw what she had unknowingly been looking for all along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small fingers gingerly touched on the sudden weight, though light as it was, that was placed atop her head.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes now," the female voice behind her whispered.

Slowly lavender eyes opened as Hinata found herself staring at her reflection. Pale eyes tinted with a hint of lavender, light complexion, dark hair and now a crown of delicate light blue flowers.

"Do you like it?" the blond behind her asked, her reflected expression torn between girlish pride at constructing a perfect flower crown and the undertones of adolescent uncertainty.

Her fingers touched on the flowers again, the fragrant delicate petals.

The girl in front of the mirror smile and nodded.

"It's beautiful," Hinata replied honestly before turning around to face Ino, bowing a little, "Thank you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled in response just before swooping in to catch her girlfriend unaware by brushing her strawberry tasting lip-glossed lips over Hinata's unadorned petal pink mouth.

Surprised for a moment, and a slightly breathless the Hyuuga backed into the vanity with a small 'bump'; but recovering from the collision quickly slender arms wound loosely around the blonde's graceful neck.

Hinata never did get the chance to tell Ino just why she liked the flower crown.

She loved it because the blue flowers looked so much like the eyes of her lover's.

However Ino did know one thing about the gift that Hinata might have been unaware of: only another girl could fully appreciate the simple majesty of a flower crown.

Just like Ino was proud to be the only one who could fully appricate Hinata's simple beauty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I am back in all my romantic luv-fluff-sappiness glory! I hope that this piece wasn't too candy coated though…I had a hard time writing this because there honestly isn't enough shoujo-ai in Naruto fan fiction and even less Hinata shoujo-ai pairings so I have no experience writing a Naruto shoujo-ai romantic one-shot.


	11. Drinking Buddies

Clarity

**_Theme: 10_**

_**Title: Drinking Buddies**_

_**Pairing: Genma-Hinata**_

**_Warning: drunk characters! OOC-ness, crack humor to go with the crack pairing. And Neji abuse…poor poor Neji-kun._**

_**Dedicated to: Sanoru who keeps spoon feeding me pairings that get my plot bunnies wired and ready to write**_

**_And to the wonderful juliagulia1017 who got me 'hooked' on Hinata crack pairings including Genma-Hinata. Hinata pimpage rules!_**

"I am telllin you…" the clank of a shot glass hit the surface of the bar, "there were eight!" Neji said, holding up five fingers, squinting his pale eyes for a moment before placing one finger back and holding up four instead.

"No…wait," said Hyuuga began, still squinting as he started to recount his finger getting lost somewhere between two and three before giving up.

Genma tried hard not to laugh, he had to admit though a drunk Hyuuga could easily provide hours of entertainment.

Hyuuga Neji was one of those 'stupid drunks' and it was the only reason that Genma _allowed _the otherwise anal and arrogant member of the ancient clan to sit by him at the bar.

Well there was one other reason… said 'reason' was sitting to Neji's right.

"Ano Neji-niisan," Hinata started to question in a soft tone of voice, "does it really matter if there were eight birds?"

Neji jerked to sit upright looking offended…well as 'offended' as a stupid drunk could be, "O-of course it matters! It's symbolic…it…it's…what were we talking about again?"

Hinata shook her head in dismay, but her gaze turned from her hopeless cousin when she heard someone laughing at her elder cousin.

"It's not very funny Genma-san," the young woman said with a sympathetic pout.

Smothering any and all remaining laughter Genma glanced beyond Neji, who was still drinking sake shots like water, to the heiress.

On the surface a bar should be the last place to see someone so…well reserved and child-like, yet at this moment Hinata seemed to be the saner one of the Hyuuga duo.

It had become almost a weekly ritual for the two, come to this particular tavern Saturday evenings, most of the time not leaving until Neji had to all but be carried by Hinata.

And almost without noticing Genma found himself gravitating toward them for two reasons. One, Neji was hilarious when he was sloshed. Two: …Hinata made for a cute-flirtatious when she was tipsy.

Not that Genma was hurting for female company mind you, he just thought that if given a full bottle of sake between them and then thrown onto some stage the two Hyuuga's could have a comedian routine, heck he'd pay to see that; but since Genma got to witness it up close for free…well why mess with a good thing?

Well that and Hinata-chan was rather cute in her own way. Not so much as 'sexy' as 'sweet and naïve' which was rather rare considering that most kunoichi he knew or had met in the past either used their looks or force of will to get what they wanted.

Hinata just didn't seem to fit into either of those categories.

At first Genma thought that her good breeding and upbringing had preventing Hinata from being like a 'typical' kunoichi; however that theory was instantly shot down as the young woman reached for the nearest sake bottle.

Tilting back her third shot of sake Hinata exhaled a little as the burning clear liquid was swallowed. Propping her head up in the palm of a right hand, elbow supported on the bar, Hinata glanced over the head of her cousin to look at Genma-san only to look away, blushing bright red as she fumbled for the nearest bottle to pour and down another shot.

He smirked in return before looking to Neji, who now had his chin resting on the wooden surface on the bar, clearly going down for the count.

It was surprising to say the least. Years ago, when Genma had monitored Neji and Naruto's Chunnin exam match; the Hyuuga prodigy didn't strike him as the over indulgent type, mostly Neji came off a strict and pompous ass not someone who would actually take time to loosen up enough to have a drink…let alone several.

'Maybe she had something to do with that,' Genma wondered as his gaze unconsciously drifted to Hinata who was on her…sixth or seventh cup. Genma found it a bit 'scary' that Hinata appeared to have a stronger tolerance for alcohol than Neji did.

Speaking of Neji…

The young man suddenly latched onto Genma's right arm, nuzzling it before glancing up with glassy pale eyes, "You know what?"

Genma winced, not really wanting to know 'what'; instead he tried to shake Neji off of his arm.

Not to be removed Neji purred and continued to rub his cheek against Genma's arm mumbling 'I luv you' over and over again.

Hinata nearly choked on the shot she had just drank, trying to withholding giggles and failing miserably as Genma kept trying to pry an amorous Neji off of his arm.

Genma looked to a snickering Hinata, "Don't just stand there! Help me get your leech of a cousin off of me."

Hinata nodded, sliding off her bar stool with a slight stumble before whispering something into Neji's ear.

Instantly the young man's grasp went slack on Genma's arm; however all was not well since Neji then took to clinging to his female cousin. Even as an embarrassed Hinata tried to steer Neji to his bar stool he would not be deterred, arms wrapped tightly around Hinata's waist as he nuzzled her soft raven hair.

Genma's right eye brow twitched and Hinata wasn't looking comfortable at all with Neji…um affections.

In fact the only one who seemed to be enjoying himself was Neji, but only because the poor guy was so drunk that he was oblivious to the world.

Finally becoming fed up with Neji, Genma 'lightly' tapped the younger man; however the tap ended up knocking Hyuuga prodigy out.

Hinata blinked, "Um…thank you?" she said weakly, torn between feeling relieved that Neji wasn't clinging and rubbing against her or being worried that Neji was unconscious.

Her attention was easily diverted back to the bar as Genma poured both him and her another shot.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes and about ten sake shots later Genma and Hinata had become a bit bored so of course boredom and booze leads to a drinking game of course:

"Um okay…what was the question again?" Hinata asked owlishly blinking her eyes, because for a moment she could have sworn that she had seen two Genma…which wouldn't be a bad thing…but still a bit troubling…

"What did you say to Neji to make him let me go?" Genma repeated the question, while holding Hinata's sake cup out of her reach.

Hinata frowned thoughtfully, her face turning increasing shades of red the longer she thought, until finally she sighed heavily, shaking her head from side to side.

"Nope…too embarrassing."

He grinned a little at that, "All the more reason I want to hear it…nuh-uh don't think so Hinata-chan." Genma scolded as he held the cup out of the young woman's reach.

Pouting Hinata still stubbornly shook her head; "I am sorry it's just too…" her sentence cut off in a small gasp as Genma leaned in closer.

"You're so stubborn," he teased a little, "or maybe…maybe you want to suffer the penalty hmm?"

Hinata's turned a darker shade of red, she would have shook her head for a third time but all the sake was going to her head making Hinata feel dizzy; or maybe it was the fact that Genma was so close…close enough to…

Another fraction of an inch and…

"Okay I'll tell you!" Hinata blurted out, but not before glancing around the gradually emptying bar, then leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

Genma's eyes widened as Hinata told him word for word what she had said to Neji earlier, mouth slightly agape and close to dropping the senbon needle that had endured valiantly through the evening of drinking.

Face burning tomato red Hinata pulled back, sitting uncomfortably on her stool while fanning her face down with one hand.

Silence stretched for a good minute or two before Genma uttered a small "Wow…I didn't know that someone like you would know how to do something like that."

Hinata's face flushed again before she 'stole' her sake cup back, saying "Your turn" around a sip.

Genma thoughtfully chewed on the end of the senbon needled for a moment, hands fitted behind his head, "Eh. I think I'll take the penalty this time."

Hinata nearly spewed what sake she had just swallowed.

"W-what…what did you just say?"

Genma pried one eye open, smirking a little, "I said that I'll pass on my turn, the penalty isn't so bad after all."

Hinata bit her lip, "You can't pass on your turn…that's against the rules…"

"Yeah, but only if I refuse to take the penalty. But since I agreed to take it then I am still playing by the rules."

"But…I…it's just that…" Hinata started to stutter, fingers fiddling with the sake cup before gulping and looking up.

"Just one okay?" Hinata said holding up two fingers only to retract it holding up the correct number via her right index finger. Apparently it was a Hyuuga trait to lose the ability to count after one has gone past their limit with alcohol.

Genma nodded, "Fine by me."

Hinata swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling as dry as a desert as she leaned to her right and planting a quick fluttering kiss on Genma's right cheek before pulling back face turning a bright fusion between crimson and salmon pink.

Genma blinked as his right hand went to his cheek, a part of him was surprised that she actually did it…the other part…

"That's it?"

Hinata shrugged, "Well…when you made up the rules of the game," she poured both of them another shot, "you didn't specify where the kiss should be…or for how long."

Genma smiled a little before taking his cup, "Smart girl, cheers."

Hinata smiled in kind, but was a bit sloppy with the toast.

She was so clueless; but Genma wasn't about to give up.

After all: there was always next Saturday evening to look forward to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: -starts to cry going into melodrama mode- I am sorry, Sanoru juliagulia1017…I…I've failed you both! I don't know why but I wasn't pleased with how this piece turned out so I might re-write it at a later date; but I did fulfill my promise to write a Genma-Hinata…so that should count right? –sigh- Anyway, if you liked please review! Later !


	12. Counting Sheep

Clarity

_**Theme: Excessive Chain**_

_**Title: Counting Sheep (Remember Me?)**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Dedicated to: Shukaku-chan who specifically requested this pairing; but this one also goes out to all of the other Sasuke-Hinata fans**_

_**Warning: Very slight AU-ish but more like a 'what if' but might as well be AU since most of the events are highly unlikely. Lot of OOC-ness and angst.**_

_Uchiha_

Eyes black as coal, a history that goes on for several generations, but more a deviant, or variation rather than an original. So it should be the lesser, the weaker, the submissive; yet that didn't seem to be the case. There were even murmurs and whispers that the Uchiha clan, through it's police force, might one day overpower the shadow politics of the…

_Hyuuga_

Ancient in both years and policies, two equal halves of the same whole, well that had been the ideal but if one were to listen to rumors the 'halves' were not so equal. In fact the branch family was supposedly submissive to the main family. Change was hoped for only to fail and fade as the elder of twins took over his position, already his eldest daughter named heir…

_Hinata…_

Tightly fisted a baby fist inside the lining of her father's robes, her sandaled feet crunching autumn leaves as the dazzling lights of a festival passed them by. A fleeting glance of fancy given to the goldfish catching pond only to be turned back when her hand nearly released the grasp on her father. They didn't have time to enjoy the festival he had said. They had someone important to meet.

_Sasuke…_

Had already been scolded twice for 'fidgeting' while the rest of the children of the clan had been very well behaved he for one couldn't sit still. Boredom was a dangerous thing for a five year old, so of course he couldn't help feeling restless especially since the taunting chatter and laughter of other people actually 'enjoying' the festival. Then he blinked, catching sight of two figures crossed the threshold. Both beings had…

_Ivory_

Eyes blinked curiously. Such strange people, such strange symbols those white-blue fans were. Such a strange little boy staring back at her with eyes black as…

_Ebony_

While the adults introduced themselves to the girl's father Sasuke found himself being herded toward the girl wrapped in a pale lavender kimono. As the adults pulled away to head inside, leaving the children the sole instructions of 'play nice', 'and don't leave the estate' Hinata and Sasuke honestly didn't know what to do…or what to say. Minutes ticked by, Sasuke becoming bored pulled out shuriken and started throwing them at the nearest wall.

Getting the prickling sensation of someone staring openly at him the boy turned his head ever so slightly; his gaze locked with the girl before she blushed pink and looked away.

For a moment Sasuke toyed with the shuriken, rather dangerous 'toys' but being a the child of and being a future shinobi Sasuke knew his way around such objects; perhaps not as well as his elder sibling, but he was learning.

"…do you…?" he began, holding out his right hand, a shuriken proffered.

The girl meekly shook her head before muttering, "I…I don't know h-how,"

Sasuke brightened, "I'll teach you!" readily grasping the girl's hand and making her stand and correcting her posture just like his father had taught him, only to correct both himself and her when Sasuke recalled how his brother had taught him how to throw better.

Itachi-niisama always knew how improve on things, after all his older brother was the smartest member of the clan…even more so than their father.

_Siblings_

At first Hinata didn't know what to think about her new sister. The squalling, perfectly pink thing, with wide white eyes didn't seem to like her very much.

Sasuke believed that no one could best his brother. Itachi was smart. Itachi was strong. Itachi was perfect.

Hinata found that she wanted to prove her sister how to be a good kunoichi; but that proved to be a very hard task since everyone kept pointing out what she was doing 'wrong', or kept comparing her to Neji-niisan.

Why was it so hard to be a good sister…or a good kunoichi for that matter?

Sasuke frowned sourly. Again Itachi-niisama was too busy to train with him. Dark eyes blinked.

Was he that much of a bother that his elder brother didn't want to train him?

_Academy_

Was where they meet again, only instead of being shoved and prodded toward the Hyuuga girl Sasuke actively sought her out, he found that if he hung around a girl, all of the other girls would 'go away'…well at least for a little while.

They would whisper and say mean things to Hinata, but not when he was around; so Hinata didn't tell Sasuke what the girls said.

Lunch together wasn't so bad, but Sasuke discovered that Hinata's mother was a horrible cook and more than once had to swat the heiress away from his more appealing bento box. Eventually he ended up sharing…after all there was too much for Sasuke to eat just by himself.

A few weeks and it became a habit. A comfortable routine were both benefited.

Sasuke didn't have to hide to eat his lunch in peace and away from pestering girls.

And Hinata had someone who was quiet like herself, so it wasn't necessary for them to talk if neither felt like.

But it was…rather nice to talk to another person, only when they both felt like it.

_Attention_

Hinata couldn't help but feel that she was steadily becoming invisible. Where her father would train with her for hours on end…Hanabi was now taking her 'place'.

'Am I not good enough anymore?'

After performing the fireball jutsu Sasuke found that the clan, his parents included, were now taking him seriously. Yet the one person he really wanted to take notice was too busy.

Itachi was an ANBU captain now so course he didn't have 'time' for his younger brother; but while it made sense but in the back of his mind Sasuke wondered just what it would take to get his elder brother to notice him.

At the academy Sasuke had more than enough attention. Teachers praised his progress and of course the girls in his class would follow him constantly.

Yet for all the people surrounding him Sasuke still felt 'alone'.

That is until Hinata held out a slender green sprig that held one pale white flower and one blue flower that was so dark it was almost black. She apologized because she couldn't find a 'black flower'.

He turned his nose up to the offering, and said that he was only pocketing the pesky flora until he could find a trashcan to throw them in.

Both knew that he would keep it though. It would be hidden and would most likely wither up and die since he was too proud to get a vase of water so that he could treasure it longer.

Both knew that despite feeling invisible or alone there was at least one other person who felt the same.

_Conflict_

The katana twisted deep inside before pulling back, blood flowing, blood dripping, a body dropping to the floor that resembled his father greatly. Every wrinkle on his high brow, every single graying hair…

Gray dull eyes followed her. Everywhere Hinata looked she could see them all watching. They were waiting for her to fall, to stumble to make the slightest mistake…

Red eyes to match the red red blood…as Itachi pulled the sword out of their father's corpse…

Strike for strike, she just couldn't keep up…and every fall…

Every drop of blood…

Felt like the end of the world was closing in faster than they could comprehend.

_Abandonment_

Nothing…absolutely nothing could draw him out.

Hinata noticed this so every morning before everyone arrived at the academy she would bring flowers to remind Sasuke that she existed and that she was there.

Every afternoon Hinata knew that the flowers were resting at the bottom of the classroom wastepaper basket.

Every morning girls would claim that they had left the flowers for Sasuke.

He never believed the imposters. They were liars since no one but Hinata knew the significance about the white and the bluish-sort-of-black flower.

He couldn't keep them though.

The flowers had been a promise, a 'at least you know that I am here'

But how could 'she' be there? How could 'she' possibly understand what he was going through?

He had no one.

She had an entire family so how could she feel 'lonely' or 'abandoned'.

One day he glared at her, hating, utterly loathing of the girl.

How dare she have a family and then flippantly say with two simple flowers 'I know, I understand'.

She caught his glare, shrinking underneath it, but even when she could tangibly feels his wrath she smiled sadly as if to say:

'Trust me…I understand what it feels like. Trust me; you don't have to have an empty home to empathize with someone who's lonely'

_Teammates_

He grew out of his hatred for her. There was no point in hating someone who would only solemnly smile back. There was no point calling her names and make her cry since it hurt him enough just to see her smile like that.

And…his mother had said that good boys don't hit girls.

He was tempted sometimes, but he never did hurt Hinata.

At twelve they were polar opposites, their silent natures the only thing reminiscent to what was once there.

In the back of his mind Sasuke had wondered…wondered not hoped, if she would end up on his team. On the surface that seemed like an obvious choice, they were both from old clans, both had abilities that could compliment as well as contrast…

"…Haruno Sakura and…Uzumaki Naruto,"

Ah, well life didn't always turned out as one planned.

Hinata was a bit intimidated by her teammates…well one of them at least, the other really didn't say much of anything but he was a bit...

Her gaze turned to Naruto who was yelling about how it was 'unfair' that he should be placed on Sasuke's team.

Hinata sighed a little, silently wishing that she was on Naruto's team. Sakura was so lucky, for Naruto might mess up but he did try hard…and she also had…

Their gazes clashed and Hinata was hit with a sudden inexplicable wave of guilt.

She had stopped giving Sasuke flowers over a year ago, having becoming discouraged by always finding them inside a trashcan and had taken to watching Naruto instead.

He noticed. No not Naruto, Sasuke noticed that now her eyes were always on the blond rather than her almost-not quite-childhood 'friend'.

The burning black eyes turned away and Hinata could finally breathe easy.

She naturally assumed that he didn't care. Perhaps…Sasuke was looking at someone else rather than herself.

_Envy_

He didn't care. Of course not. The flowers were stupid anyway. Why did she pick them for so long anyway?

Even when Hinata knew that he was just going to throw them out she kept giving them…only to suddenly stop.

He didn't care though.

'Then why am I following her?'

Her footsteps slowed and stopped, looking left and right, she really made for a poor ninja, or at least Sasuke thought until she spoke.

"A-ano, please come out…"

No answer, maybe if he didn't move then the girl would shrug it off thinking she had imagined things…

"I…I know that someone is there. P-please come out?"

Dropping from the tree above the girl gasped, hand flying to her mouth as she stepped back.

Sasuke resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes, this was stupid, she was stupid…the question he was about to ask was 'stupid'.

"Why did you stop?"

Hinata blinked, she knew what he was talking about but didn't believe her ears, "G-gomen…?"

"You heard me," Sasuke said, becoming more than a little bit annoyed, "why did you stop…bringing those flowers?"

That same small sad smile came to her lips, "B-because…Sasuke never accepted them, so there was no point. No reason to t-try."

She then bowed and walked on heading home.

No point. No reason.

He grudgingly admitted that it made sense; but did that make Naruto worthy and him unworthy?

Why give so much attention to such an idiot who didn't even acknowledge her?

So without thinking he walked, stretched out, reached and pulled her…

_Surprise_

Lavender eyes blinked as fingers coiled around Hinata's wrist. Slowly turning her head the girl bit back a gasp finding Sasuke staring at her yet again.

Fidgeting Hinata tried to pull away only to have him pull harder.

They just stared at each other for a moment, before Hinata spoke softly.

"If you want me to…" she began before he started walking away.

Early the next morning, first day the same 'black' and white flowers appeared, but this time on his doorstep.

_Caught_

He woke up earlier in the morning. For training purposes Sasuke excused and the fact that he 'scared' Hinata by catching her in the act of bringing the flowers was purely coincidental.

Hinata was 'strange'. Unlike other girls the Hyuuga didn't chase him, didn't squeal his name, or even referred to him as 'Sasuke-kun'. Every morning she would just leave the flowers, say 'good morning' and walk on as if nothing special or important occurred, as if the flowers and himself were just a daily chore for her to accomplish and nothing more.

Naruto however would have her full attention, a blush, the stuttering sentences and all the tenderness that had once he had only been privy too.

And Naruto was utterly clueless as to why Sasuke started giving him venomous stares.

_Flowers_

After the Chunnin exam Sasuke's focus was on two things, his recovery and then returning to his training. Walking up and down the hallway of the hospital to regain his strength Sasuke was surprised to see a familiar name on an unfamiliar door.

Kurenai and the boys of Team Eight were surprised to find strange white and 'black' flowers that would appear and accumulate in a vase of water. Since neither of them brought flowers with them when they visited the recovering Hyuuga girl Kiba made a snide remark about Hinata have either an admirer…or a stalker.

_Cage_

Konoha had nothing more to offer him. And Naruto was getting stronger. It annoyed Sasuke to no end. Wasn't he supposed to be an Avenger? Then what the hell was he doing wasting time here?

The offer made perfect sense. An offer to gain power.

But there was one more thing keeping him bound to this place.

She was home, but somehow it didn't feel like home. Her father was trying his best to mend fences; but so many things that were said, so many things done, and a mountain of other words and actions that never took place when they should have…

All of it left a bitter taste in her mouth and made the girl's heart feel heavy… unlike the soft taps at her window.

Surprised Hinata turned, staring back into ebony eyes only to look away. Even now it was difficult to look Sasuke in the eye, never mind that he was all but hanging off of her window with a large pack on his back.

For a fleeting second Hinata wondered if Team 7 had a mission, if so, what was he doing here? And if not…then what was he doing here?

The answer came in an offered hand…

_Choice_

"Come with me."

It wasn't a request or a question.

It was a simple 'yes' or 'no'. No 'why' or any second thoughts.

Staring at him with wide eyes, looking to a boy she barely knew…yet always felt such a strong connection with Hinata took one…two…three steps back.

He waited before starting to retract his hand…only to be shocked as he felt trembling fingers coil around his…

When her fingers fully clasped his Sasuke lightly brushed his lips over her curled fingers in a gentleman fashion before they both leapt down and disappeared into the night.

_Liberation_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Notes: Okay very very weird and very OOC one shot I know but I just can't write an IC Sasuke-Hinata romantic fic. If you like please review kay?


	13. Tinker Toy

Clarity

_**Theme: If Only I Could Make You Mine**_

_**Title: Tinker Toy**_

_**Pairing: Sasori-Hinata**_

_**Warning: Slightly AU, very dark, hints of gore, and not a 'happy' piece over all so if dark writing is not your thing then it might be best if you don't read this piece.**_

_**My sincere apologizes to Ninja of the Night Ryu, I know that I promised you that the Sai-Hinata piece would be submitted first but well…this pairing offered a lot of carrots to my plot bunnies so next time perhaps, but don't worry I will post the Sai-Hinata piece once it's finished.**_

_**Dedicated to: ToraHoshiWarai and tamaosonokokoro-Riza who requested this pairing**_

A full year has passed since the nine beasts were captured only to be unleashed on the world.

The beings holding the leash were the elitists of world wrought of the dark and the macabre.

The Akatsuki.

_I trust that you are aware of the age old adage…to the victor goes the spoils._

A delicate hand fitted around the handle of the whistling of an old clay teapot, the gas heat of the stove lowered then shut off with a small 'click'. The faintest glow came off the delicate pale skin, a thin thread of spun blue silk that crackled with chakra energy.

The strings migrated around the slender arm burrowing just underneath the skin with little more than a bothersome itch, kind of like a mosquito bite. Once the strands were under the flesh she moved, compelled and pulled by the source of the strings.

Eyes the color of new rust watched as the young woman knelt on the floor pillow across from the low sitting cherry wood table. Hand still fitted around the handle the tea was poured, green, aromatic, and expensive.

Only the best for him...only the best for his little doll

Taking the first sip, he inhaled softly, taking in the scent of jasmine with just a touch of honey. Pity that the sense of smell was one of the few senses that he could retain after flaying his own flesh and placing in mechanical parts.

Touch he did miss, taste not as much, but sight…oh Kami if he ever lost his sight and was unable to view astistic beauty, such as the one sitting across the table, then he might as well be dead.

Life, be it nearly immortal or not, held no meaning to him without something beautiful to gaze upon, to treasure, and in some cases corrupt and steal for your own.

She was a prime example.

The doe-eyed doll blinked before wordlessly lifting up the tea kettle once more, ready to pour him more only to have the master's hand stay her.

"Not right now koi. I am still finishing this cup," he said in a soft even tone.

With an even softer 'clank' the girl lowered the kettle down on the wrought iron potholder which kept the burning bottom from scorching the table.

Hands placed demurely in her lap she looked at him. In response his mouth curved into something that could be a smile if the eyes didn't look so lacking in spark.

He reached across, hand smoothing over soft skin he couldn't honestly feel yet he knew, just knew that it had to be the best feeling in the world. Locks of her long and inky indigo hair brushed along narrow shoulders.

She blinked again, it was such a simple human expression, such a wonder to him the master and crafter of pieces of art that both imitated and destroyed life. Tenderly he stroked fingers along the skin noting the flush of cheek and the parting of lips.

Yet no sound came. Pity, he would have loved to hear her call his name, even if it would be tainted with loathing and coupled with curses. She had such a pretty voice, it sounded something akin to melodious when she was holding back barely restrained screams.

Hyuuga Hinata without a doubt was his best work by far and what excited Sasori more was that he was far from finished with her.

She was still human, in some aspects, he kept her heart intact. He loved to listen to it, loved to hear it thud in apprehension when he pulled her dangerously close to his own mostly hallowed out chest.

Loved to whisper things while pressing her hands against the container, a smooth nubbin that contained his own beating heart.

He enjoyed watching the girl shake and shudder as he would mutter in her ear about what he was going to do next to further perfect his little toy.

Sasori had planed on doing some more work on her before they left Konoha and headed back to providence that was once Sunagagakure; but he was out of serum and both Leader and Deidara were demanding that he return so there wouldn't be time to pack up the mostly abandoned Hyuuga compound and work on his darling at the same time.

Pulling out a scroll he smiled a little.

"If you're not to busy Hinata-koi, can I read you some of Deidara's letter? It's quite humorous in some places, but mostly it's him whining about what an 'inconvience' it is to him that we took this little vacation."

She looked at him, eyes narrowing somewhat, but not a full on glare as it had been the first six months. But whether she didn't wish to stay or not Hinata remained seated since the strings coiled tightly around her waist, not enough to cut through the silk fabric of her orchid colored kimono, but enough to leave a biting mark of irritation.

So she nodded, like a good little girl, like a good little puppet should.

But then again before his claws sank into her, before the girl first tasted of his patented poison Sasori knew her to be a 'good girl', so maybe it was combination of his training and from her upbringing.

If so he would have to remember to thank her father, when they would visit the desecrated graves of the Hyuuga before leaving.

She had been trained well, first by Hiashi, then himself.

Unrolling the scroll Sasori wasted a good two minutes skimming over the bits of the blond-haired former Iwa nin bitching about this and that.

"Ah…here it is, Deidara told me that he was taunting the tanuki and…' the ungrateful bastard bit off my arm! The one with the ring on it! You would think that the damn raccoon could should show more respect for someone who could blow him up un'. Good thing he didn't like the taste of synthetic skin and clay because he spat it back out. I am going to need to you fix it though when you get back…'"

Sasori rolled up the scroll, pocketing it again, "Isn't that funny Hinata-chan? He calls Shukaku 'ungrateful' when it is him who should have known better than to taunt the demon in the first place."

A weak, wan smile appeared on her lips but she remained mute.

Suddenly the walls, the floor, even the tea cups started to shake as a tremor, followed by the echo of a roar of an enraged beast.

Without a thought of the strings under her skin, which constricted turning her skin blue due to lack of circulation, or cut in other places; the young woman hurried to the window.

Outside the sky was a light blue, sun streaked colors of orange, gold, and touches of pink as the fiery ball of yellow started to descend behind the ruined craggy carvings of the five Hokages, the former founders and heroes of Konoha.

It honestly didn't matter anymore if there was sunlight or not, for as of lately the village hidden in the leaves was constantly combating back the shadows that threaten to swallow it whole only to spit it back out come morning.

Sasori watched as the girl's eyes widened, watching the nine-tailed beast arise from his dais, the chains rattling as it stood on four feet. Flickers of long orange-furred tails tickled air. Eyes wide and wild like fire glared back to the beings who dared to stare and gawk from the open screen door.

The chains rattled louder, the beast came closer, in a panic and flurry of flash of white teeth Hinata slammed the open door.

An inky black shadow of long pointed ears lurked, the outline of canine teeth as drops of salvia fell on the already rotting floorboards.

Her heart, such a tiny fluttering thing, pounded under his palms, yet Sasori didn't feel a thing. He knew her to be warm, frightened creature as the beast paced outside the door. The chains were holding him in place so they were safe.

"Fear not the monster outdoors Hinata-koi. You're safe here."

He withheld a chuckle at the shiver.

Her lips kept moving, 'Not safe,' yet no words came.

Sasori honestly regretted that he had to remove her voice box and had to scar that delicate neck, but it was for the best. And he did make amends by 'fixing' her neck with synthetic skin so that if looked as good, if not better, than it had before.

She had nearly worn that voice of hers raw and rough what with all the screaming.

Best preserve her voice in his own memory rather than have it raspy and ruin by her foolishness.

While the nerve endings in his fingers were dead Sasori could feel the vibrating of her form against his chest, each shudder sending a delicious chill down his own spine as arms tightened in an embrace.

"It' okay. He won't get you here. He won't touch you. Your precious Naruto-kun will stay on his leash in his own shadow, and you'll stay with me," he began, fingers running through her hair, watching as each single silk strand filtered through his fingers.

"You'll stay with me forever," he repeated, face buried against her long locks, lips moving to kiss.

She started to waver on weak knees as the beast outside started to rumble and growl. Eyes wide, lips quivering as moisture gathering and falling.

"Forever," mouth pressed to her neck, but she couldn't feel a thing. The nerves of her old skin there had to be killed and peeled off in order for the new to replace the old, for partial immortality to replace the perishable.

"… and ever…" his lips touched on hers, hand cupping Hinata's jaw so that she could kiss in return.

Squeezing her eyes shut to the stalking shadow that moved and breathed against the rice paper door, Hinata found herself unwillingly surrendering to the touch of the master.

A heart that shouldn't be alive, for most of her other organs had been 'replaced' there was a distinct ache as her lips moved against Sasori's but not in a kiss, instead she formed words.

'Kill me…please just kill me,'

Sasori pulled back, a look of puzzlement.

"Kill you?" he asked, silent before his shoulders shook with mirth.

"Not yet. There is still so much work to be done."

She cried.

Sasori shook his head leaning to lap up each tear with his pseudo-tongue, not tasting of the heat or the salt on his tongue, yet swallowing her embittered expression all the same.

"Don't cry Hinata-koi, you'll rust. Never cry because I don't have the parts to put you back together if you break."

Hinata's fingers curled, but didn't fist, into his dark brown-reddish hair. She had learned a long time ago that if she hurt the 'master' in turn she would be hurt.

Not because he would strike her, no he was too 'kind' for that. Instead the connection between puppet and crafter was so strong that Hinata would actually feel whatever pain he suffered.

He rewarded trust, praised touch, and treated her like a queen.

Sasori had even brought her to this hell-ravished place known as Konoha when she had been feeling 'homesick'.

Yes he treated her very well. Like a…beautiful doll to sit upon his crowded self, high and exalted among his other projects.

She was his treasure, he often told her so…but all Hinata really wanted…was to cut the strings loose.

This was a mockery at life! She was in some sort of hellish plane of existence between life, the heart still beat and the lungs still drew in air; and death, her skin always felt cold and she was slowly losing sensation in her fingers and toes.

And it frightened her to realize just how many 'improvements' he could make on her.

Just how much could he strip away of her humanity?

Yet even when the 'master' slept with her form spooned and bare around his, Hinata remained motionless. She had freewill, control of her limbs though it was limited, and should she turn over and reach under the bed right now…while he slept 'peacefully' and silently she could pull out a kunai and stab him in the 'chest'.

She could dig into him and impale that selfish, narcissistic heart of his and end it all.

But then…she would die too either through vicarious pain or from abandonment; for a puppet was just wood and string without the master to manipulate it.

Shivering Hinata tuned out the sound of another agitated growl, the wolf…or rather the fox, was still outside their door. But since Sasori had control over the kitsune and it was of the midnight hour the beast was an overgrown guard animal.

Rather she moved closer, making him express pleasure through a small sigh, arms fitted around his toy.

Squeezing her prized and well-bred eyes closed, willing for sleep-or death- to come and steal her away Hinata found herself keenly aware that her breathing matched that of her master's.

In.

Out.

In…

Out…

Hinata found herself falling asleep to the sound of the steady ticking of his and her mechanical parts rather than being soothed by the sound of breathing.

Tick- tock

Tick…tock

Tick…

_Time is eternal… and thank Kami that humans are not…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: -shudders- Gah! Well that is my twisted Sasori-Hinata now I can understand that this is not for everyone but I did follow through with my promise eh? Just…didn't turn out well romantic –sweat drop- any who until next one shot later!


	14. Painted Expression

Clarity

_**Theme: The Road Home**_

**_Title; Painted Expression_**

_**Pairing: Sai-Hinata**_

_**Rating: T**_

**_Warning: A bit of angst in places, minor spoilers for the second arc of the manga- character death. And it would help if you at least knew who Sai was._**

_**Dedicated to: Ninja of the Night Ryu: Thank you for being so very patient with me!**_

_**Side Note: This piece is inspired by 'Make this go on forever' by Snow Patrol. I've been listening to it nonstop and suddenly it clicked in my brain, 'Hmm this could almost be a Sai-Hinata theme or something' so viola instant inspiration in a can…or rather a cd.**_

A slender charcoal pencil sketched yet another picture, already several stacks of paper of completed works neatly organized at his right elbow. Now that his book for his 'brother' had been completed, Sai had found himself gravitating to a different project.

Rather than drawing the past, the heroic deeds in memory of someone long gone, now his pen, his inks, and paper was put to use by depicting people who were living and breathing.

This proved to be a challenge. Memories can be altered, sweetened, or soured to ones' liking in order to make a good piece of art, yet the present could not be changed to fit into his artistic mold. Living human beings could not hide their true feelings…not from him, the one who studied the slightest twitch of lips, and the most miniscule look that crossed over a face.

Oh sure most of his unknowing subjects thought that they were good, perhaps even masters, of disguise but Sai knew better.

Surprisingly his first picture had been of a 'couple' he had seen sitting down at a bench a few weeks ago. From memory he had seen a man in his late twenties leaning back, smoke rising in wispy shapes before vanishing, right hand placed discreetly over the woman's slender shoulders. To this right the woman was giving a knowing glance that was part glare- part exasperation, her crimson eyes sparked with the look of indignation.

He had walked past without so much a word or a look, yet somehow he knew what was going on just by the looks, by the 'discreet' placement of hands, and the way she had said, "One of these days those cigarettes are going to kill you."

Once he arrived home, Sai had instantly taken out a new fresh and blank sketchpad, his pencil already scratching out the outline for the picture before he even realized just what he was drawing.

The picture had turned out just as he remembered with only a few differences. The hands of the two had been loosely clasped on the bench rather than her hands in her lap and his arm inches away from resting over her shoulder, a true expression of something they did not want others to know.

But everyone did find out eventually…just at the most inappropriate time.

This work, and what occurred after it had been completed, had compelled his impulses to move on to his next subject. The Nara, who pretended to be calm, casually composed and relatively nonpulsed, yet Sai had seen right through the façade.

So again the sketch was relatively the same; however, the bored expression was tainted by tinges of regret, shadows, and something else that could not quite be touched upon by mere pencil strokes. The best he could do was drop hints with certain shadings of the charcoal.

He would have drawn the female Sand nin next, somewhere, somehow she was connected to the pervious sketch; yet Sai had only seen her in passing once and she had been walking the opposite direction, so he didn't get a good enough look at her face to draw it from memory.

So for a few weeks Sai was without subjects to draw, that is until his next meeting with his team, then it seemed that there was so much to cover and not enough time-or paper.

Surprisingly the pink-haired one was the most difficult subject to tackle so Sai started her portrait first. There was that small warm smile, yet again it was ruined by true emotion, that which lied just under the surface. The stray drop of tear coursing down a cheek.

Yet the green eyes still held hope despite the despair and now instead of holding a look of longing, a gaze that glanced out helplessly into some unknown point in the distance…it was focused on the person next to her.

Sorrow for what was lost, hope that it would be regained, and the stirring of something…something he could recognize, but as of yet could not touch upon with his meager tools of an artist.

At first Hatake seemed to be a rather dull and straight forward subject yet with the more lines he drew Sai found his original depiction of the 'Copy Cat Nin' to be completely off. There was so many layers, most of which he had to give an educated guess to, and it complicated matters that no matter how hard he tried, the mask refused to be left off the face.

Naruto…ah now he was complex in his simplicity. The foolish boy wore his heart on his sleeve, and then absentmindly forget that his jacket was orange: an easy target hanging out in the open where anyone could tease, torment, ignore, or tear him apart. Yet that smile, that damnable wide grin that seemed to take up his entire face hide so much that again, Sai slaved for hours on that single picture, and even then he felt that something was missing.

Another surprise had been the subject he had taken to drawing. The long lines of her dark hair. The wide pale eyes that held more expression than it concealed. The trembling hands, the thin long sleeved jacket and dark pants, the small stature…the…

He frowned. No that was wrong. Moodily Sai tore off the top page, moving to start the sketch over, this time starting with the face rather than the hair.

The delicate nose, the lips parted to speak in hesitant soft tones, the eyes looking to the side rather than to the artist or even to the one she admired and held close to her heart…

No no, that was wrong too!

Ripping apart the second page Sai turned to the next page, only to glance up at the clock. It was well past midnight, yet he was stubborn. He had started a project and he wanted to complete it.

Hours, and many pieces of torn-crumbled pages later, Sai was becoming increasingly frustrated.

He had only seen the girl once or twice. Always she would first look to Naruto, her eyes lingering on the blonde-haired person for a second longer than they should, just before she greeted the rest of the 'new' Team 7. Sometimes her and Sakura would talk about the pink-haired one's progress in her medical training, which always ended with Sakura encouraging Hinata to train to be a medic as well.

"…You're so good a making medicine this might be a good way to make use of your talent," Sakura had once said.

So Sai had tried the angle of making the girl look like a kind, sincere, and caring person…but something was wrong…something was missing from the picture.

Next, he tried to depict her as Naruto's admirer. He had the look in her eyes right, the nervous twiddling of fingers just before they were caught in the act and hastily placed behind the back, yet the lips that should be stammering a confession of some sort were stilled. Ruining the overall image.

He had been heard, second hand from Ino, that in the past Hinata was stigmatized by her own family for being 'weak', for being 'less' than her cousin Neji.

So…rather than drawing Hinata, Sai turned his attention to Neji.

He was, amusingly enough, one of his more simple subjects. Then Tenten, then Lee, and of course their sensei...and so on and so on.

It was almost six months into this little project. Even the rouge Uchiha, who had been brought back kicking and screaming, had been added to his 'collection' of true portraits. He even had some civilians included, and with each picture Sai found himself, unwillingly mind you, opening up more to those around him.

He did not smile quite as much as he use to, but when he did, there was a bit more honesty behind them. It was a slow process but at least now, he was making a conscious effort to be more sincere.

Drawing and depicting those around him on paper had forced Sai to forge a connection with others…well others save for one.

Sitting down and staring at the blank slate, or rather the blank sketch pad, Sai knew that he could waste hours drawing her the way he saw everyone else. He could dig and search for days on end for hidden motivation, concealed emotion.

He could look her in the eye and question Hyuuga Hinata about what her dreams were, how she felt, and what she desired the most…and still he could never complete a 'true' portrait of her.

Everyone was so 'good' at keeping secrets that it came as a shock to Sai that all of it, everything that she was the girl wore on the outside.

There was no secret. Nothing hidden underneath the hesitant gazes, the soft spoken words, and the well-meaning manners.

She was not hiding anything from the rest of the word, even her admiration for Naruto was out in the open, it was just that the blond was too ignorant to notice it.

There were no deceptions, no lies, only the emotions that Sai could never bring himself to draw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…you have a visitor Hyuuga-sama."

The young woman looked up from the newly penned documents. She was in the process of wording out a new law within the Hyuuga. It concerned the mark that Neji received when he was a child. In addition, it was the very mark that Hinata herself received just before taking the title and now wore without it being hidden behind long length of bandages.

Sitting upright she nodded, "Send them in then."

The servant nodded and retreated behind the screen door while Hinata busied herself with 'hiding' the documents.

She had just been declared the rightful leader to the Hyuuga clan just three months after the death of her father so Hinata was still very uncertain if the elders would listen to what she had to say…

The door opened again as the servant muttered to the visitor.

"Hyuuga-sama will see you now."

Hinata was so busy with her document that she didn't look up until the guest had already seated in front of her desk. Finally take glance up from her papers Hinata was more than a little bit surprised to see Sai staring back at her.

She knew very little about him and only had been in contact with the mysterious dark-haired youth when she would run into Team 7.

"Um…good morning Sai-san." Hinata began softly, thoughtfully biting her lip only to correct herself, "is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

Clearing his throat Sai pulled out a small handheld sketch book, "No. Actually, Hyuuga-sama I have something that I would like to present to you."

He saw the small green seal mark on her forehead, close to retracting the sketchbook page. It had proven to be inaccurate, but now it was too late for him to correct it.

Curious about the offering Hinata reached over and took the paper. Her eyes widened as she saw a sketch of herself, dressed in her usual training outfit of a light weight-thin jacket, dark pants, her long hair unbound, a shy lip-bitten smile on her lips and wide pale eyes.

It was a pretty picture, rather ordinary, but still good in how much detail and precision that Sai had used.

"I…I really don't know what to say," Hinata said, her face turning hints of pink.

"It's very flattering," she began.

"Thank you so much Sai-san," Hinata said, however Sai didn't seem to be pleased by the compliment.

Rather he looked at her thoughtfully. Then shocked her by leaning in planting a feather-light kiss on Hinata's cheek.

Pulling back Sai grinned, "No need to thank me Hyuuga-sama. It was my pleasure. You were after all one of the most complex subjects that I've ever drawn. So thank you."

With that, and without Hinata dismissing him, Sai stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the rather shell-shocked, and still blushing, clan leader to look at the picture.

A pale hand pressed fondly against the cheek he had kissed.

Sai figured that if this was the sort of reaction he could gain by drawing pictures of her, he would need to go out and buy a new sketch book fairly soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Sorry if this piece was well…rather weird, I find it difficult to write Sai, he's almost as bad as Sasuke when it comes to moody-aloofness. Anyway thanks for reading, until next time!


	15. Faux Redemption

Clarity

_**Theme: Red**_

**_Title: Faux Redemption _**

_**Pairing: Itachi Hinata**_

**_Rating: M-just to be safe-_**

**_Dedicated to: Julia Burn, puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic, tamaosonkokoro-Riza, Ninja of the Night Ryu and of course other ItaHina fans_**

**_Warning: What if plot. Dark-twisted context, hints of blood, gore. And some citrus bits, but nothing too graphic._**

_Luxuria_

Finger nails, clipped and manicured to be short and even, raked over skin sliding down lower with the aid of a thin sheen of sweat.

Honeyed breath panted in the shell of his ear barely managing to say more than his name, yes, more, faster, and incoherent moans.

Lips seeking out each other, drawing, stealing, and seeping heat from each other sealed hungrily as his hands pressed on the wall above her head.

"Stand…up straight," he mumbled around her lips, it was hard for him to support both their weight with each thrust.

Nodding in agreement, Hinata's pale eyes opened, slightly tainted to looking grayer than lavender-tinted pearl, as the young woman forced her form to rest fully against the wall.

Her pale fingers, from nail to knuckles, were coated in crimson. A shade of color rather similar to the nail polish that was fashionable with girls…no women her age.

Gasping the heiress allowed her eyes to follow the small hints of motion of those still alive-just barely-that remained obscured by the same shadows that concealed their copulation.

Come morning there would be murder…no massacre to report.

But as of tonight, as Hinata leaves her mark on the backside of an all-too friendly foe, all she feels about this 'tragedy' is detachment.

She doesn't even seem to care that Itachi's name, a name forbidden within the walls of Konoha let alone within the Hyuuga compound, is coaxed from her throat and echoes down the hallway that is now filled with ghosts and dying white eyes.

Pulling back just enough to gauge her reaction Itachi takes pleasure in the almost manic grin of sinister pleasure on her face before bringing it their tryst to its end with one last thrust.

Hinata mewls and shudders, clinging to him tightly, her spine curved and arched against the wall and underneath her fingers she can feel him shudder while inside she feels the slick and sticky aftermath as some of it dribbles down her pale and bare thigh.

A few moments pass before they finally separate. Hinata breathes easy after parting ways from the wall, her hands pressing against the solid surface, smearing a stain of red across the former pristine white while rearranging her yukata.

Securing his pants Itachi glances around the room, making a silent tally at the bodies.

"…thirty seven," he muttered, shrugging on his shirt and finding his cloak of black with the sporadic red 'clouds' draped neatly over a overturned chair.

Calmly Hinata twisted her long indigo hair into a bun, securing it with a sebon needle.

"Is that good?"

He knew the reason behind that statement, so he motioned her to come closer. She paused, securing the tie of her garment, before gingerly stepping over 'father': silly old man had to pick the most ridiculous place to take a nap and that pesky blood stain might never come out of the hem of her robe: before reaching Itachi.

He toyed with stray strand of her hair.

"You've done very well," he said smoothly, fingers gently touching on her parted lips, her pulse point then touching at the small starting swell of a secretly pregnant belly.

Three months out of nine, so far so good

Three months of this hellish waiting for the right time.

Had they attacked too soon he would have been caught.

Had it been too late Hinata's condition would have been noticed and she would be declared a disgrace among her own long before the fraternity of the child was ever confirmed.

The prime opportunity had presented itself.

Hinata's hands joined his before she took his hands, which still held the faint remains of Hiashi-sama and Neji-niisan's blood. Opening her mouth she sucked off his right index finger, until Itachi impatiently drew it from her mouth with a small audible 'pop'.

"Not now Hinata," he discouraged: never mind that he wouldn't have minded one more 'distraction' before they abandoned this place for good: knowing that they wouldn't want to risk being caught.

Where Itachi once had nothing to lose in the past, now if he got caught there was everything to lose, so safety of both mother and baby where of the utmost importance to him.

Taking her hand Itachi gingerly lead Hinata over the bodies of her fallen family, but sometimes a wayward hand or obtrusive foot had to be trampled on, what an inconvenience they all were even in death.

Come morning the ANBU would be dispatched, but they would never be found or at least not until they 'wanted' to be found.

However that would be the next morning, and years hereafter.

At the present moment Itachi silently appreciated how beautiful her porcelain skin looked when it wore blood smears like messy applied war paint.

Or the way she still managed to smile like an innocent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Rather short I know, but that's the way the muse bounces. Oh and _Luxuria_ is Latin for lust. I was going to make this one shot longer and add all of the seven deadly sins but again my plot bunnies demanded that this one shot be short and open ended, why I have no idea, but hey I don't argue with the bunnies!

Side Note: Since I am halfway through my 'thirty kisses' themes I am torn between ending these Hinata pairing one shots and drabbles at thirty or whether I should keep going. I am willing to do either so it's hard to choose either way.

What do you guys think? Should I stop at thirty or keep going? Oh and always pairing suggestions are welcomed!


	16. Cruifix

Clarity

_**Theme: Kiss**_

_**Title: Crucifix **_

_**Pairing: Hidan-Hinata**_

_**Rating: T- slight lime content but nothing to warrant M-**_

**_Side Notes: AU setting, mentions of religious- and perhaps some sacrilegious themes. Minor character spoilers for the manga, you have to at least know who Hiden and Kakuzu. I recommend the Naruto- Akatsuki article at Wikipedia if you don't know these characters._**

_**Dedicated to: Angst for getting my plot bunnies to work overtime, both with this plot, the pairings, and the 'it sounds like a adult movie' thing. Thank you!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God the father…God the Son…God the Holy Spirit…_

"…A-amen."

Even after the softly spoken confirmation she remained rooted to the pew, despite the disconcerting murmurs from her fellow sisters. Eyes squeezed tightly Hinata didn't want to think ill of the sisters, but it was difficult when waspy words reached her ears.

"…just look at her,"

"She's trying to look good for…"

Her fingers gripped tightly to the cheery wooden back of the pew to support her weak knees and to keep her fingers from shaking. However her grip was so tight that her knuckles were turning pale. A sliver of a slender pink tongue tried to moisten her dry lips, whereas her eyes suddenly seemed to have found a reservoir of moisture.

"…Sister Hinata…" one of the elder nuns began.

She refused to answer. Rather the withdrawn and silent woman repetitively ran a thumb over the peal rosary that had long ago belonged to her saintly mother.

_He laughed at her when she had first referred to her mother in such a reverent manner. A deep rich sound that was wonderful yet terrifying, she loved the sound true but what if someone heard his laughter from the opening of the nun's refectory?_

_"No one is a saint Hina-chan," he had said smoothly, gently cupping her chin with those warm fingers._

"…_Not even God is saintly or 'perfect'…"_

"Sister Hinata," the elder nun prodded again, a gentle hand, puffy with the onset of arthritis and more than its fair share of wrinkles touched on her shoulder.

"I…I am fine Sister," she muttered.

Unconsciously her thumb ran over yet another rosary bead, already offering a prayer of forgiveness as she had just sinned by lying.

"Are you sure?"

The question was answered with a rub on the rosary and a nod from the shell of a woman, "I am sure sister," Hinata assured in a soft tone of voice.

"I'll join you and the others at confessions in a moment."

_…He had cornered her again. This time her back was to the outside of the confessional rather than being inside of it. The moonlight that streamed through the stained glass window made his white hair looked like slicked back liquid silver. Hesitant and shaking fingers moved up to touch, to caress, but he smiled while penning the hands above her head. The next second he swallowed all of her prayers with an ever open and overzealous mouth. He tasted her embittered attempt a piety with each sweep of a probing tongue…_

Standing, the last in a long line, Hinata clutched tightly to her rosary. No longer was she stroking and keeping a tally for every sin, this week alone there were too many to count. Rather she waited, wondered, worried, dreaded, hoped that the priest in charge of confessions was not the very one who already knew her sins since he committed every single one of them by her side.

"_Why do you blush so much?" Again her face pinked, words came to her mouth yet her tongue was tied when he smirked-smiled. "Maybe because you don't believe me when I say that you are 'beautiful' eh Sister Hinata, is that the reason?"_

_Lowering her head Hinata started to shake her head, only to gasp as Father Hidan gently coaxed her chin up, his lips brushing ever so slightly against hers…_

It took years. It took only a few painfully short minutes. It was miles away yet forgiveness was also within reach of her fingertips as well. Wrapping her hand around the door to the confessional Hinata took in a shivering breath, the beads of her rosary lightly tapping against the wooden surface.

Once inside, and sealed away from the knowing stares from the other nuns, Hinata finally breathed a sigh of relief.

However she jumped slightly as golden eyes, eyes that shone like golden coins, greeted her.

"What troubles you my child?"

_Hinata had almost cut her hand with the scissors, rather the sprig of rosemary she was gathering from the garden herself and the other nuns tended._

_"W-what did you just say Father Hidan?"_

_Leaning casually against the white column, with as much poise and complacence as a lazy cat, "I asked you if you honestly believed half of this bullshit they're feeding you."_

_Hinata bit her lip. Surely it was 'improper' for a priest to speak of such things. Let alone in such vulgar tongue. Instead she turned to cut another sprig, not caring now if it was weed or herb._

_"I…I believe that God loves those who are faithful to him."_

_Snip_

"_That he…rewards those who are kind, charitable, do what is right…"_

_"And…and he punishes," snip, "those who goes against his will."_

_What followed was the first incident where she had heard him laugh, and the second time he had kissed her. _

_"You really are a wonder Sister," he mused softly, his fingers lingering a bit too long on the strands of her outgrowing indigo hair._

_"Don't worry, you'll be able to see with wide and open eyes soon enough."_

Closing her eyes as a fresh set of tears washed over her. She felt so…_filthy_ and even though the eyes from the other side- which were thankfully not Father Hidan's- neither convicted or condemned her Hinata knew…just knew that he was aware of all the horrible things she had done.

Tearfully she began, "F-forgive me Father for I have sinned."

_Somewhere between her kneeling before the intricately carved, and beautifully pure, statue of the Virgin, to finding herself bared, prostrate, and spread out in front of the equally bared priest did she realize just how 'wrong' it was._

'Tell me, come come child you can trust me,' the golden eyes from the other end of the screen silently urged. Yet stubbornly Hinata shook her head.

No one was to ever know. Even though Hinata knew, or at least had been taught, that she couldn't hide her all seeing eyes from God she wanted to at least make an attempt.

"I…I lied to Sister Naomi this morning…right after vespers," Hinata stuttered listing the latest, and the least, of her sins first.

He nodded, not urging her to go on, yet Hinata, in her all her guilty paranoia _knew_ that he knew what she had done.

"P-please…please don't tell anyone else Father…but I…"

She halted in mid sentence. She couldn't tell him about Hidan. Hidan would get in trouble then; he could be denounced from the priesthood. And although he had told her once that he had long since stopped believing that there was a God Hinata also knew that the church was his life.

For his own reasons Hidan was connected to his disillusioned religion.

Nervously Hinata tucked a long strand of indigo hair behind her ear, "I-I've been having impure thoughts…about someone…"

_A soft open-mouth moan came from parted pink lips as Hinata squirmed against the cool bed linens. Egyptian cotton…funny why did he have such fine luxuries…_

_However all of her wonderment ceased and philosophy seemed to matter little as Hidan gently pried her bared legs open. At first she shook her head no. Such an improper thing shouldn't be done…_

_Yet protests died quickly as her eyes rolled back in bliss as a deft tongue licked over the smooth inside of her thighs, over the small curve where belly met hip then down between her thighs. His tongue was touching, licking, and twirling around in the most secret, and most sinfully erotic, of places…_

"And have you acted on those impure thoughts my child?"

Hinata was now visibly trembling. God would never forgive her if she said 'no'. Hidan would never look at her, and may never even see her again, if she said 'yes'.

_"Do you believe in God?"_

_Hiden smirked, picking up an apple, taking a quick bite before tossing it over to the young woman  
_

_"Of course I do," he said shortly, yet to Hinata it lacked conviction._

_But then again what did she know about religion, about God, or about anything for that matter?_

_Which is why she was so intrigued by this man of the cloth, Father Hidan seemed to have all the answers…_

"Sister Hinata…have you or have you not acted on your impure thoughts?"

"_D-do you honestly believe in God?"_

_He answered yet again. However she no longer believed him, even half way._

_Almost choked by tears she cried, "Then you know that we will be punished for doing this!"_

_Quietly he crawled over the bed, at first Hinata jerked away from his feather light touches, yet not to be denied Hidan first kissed her forehead, her nose, her parted lips, pushing her back to the too soft feather bed._

_Laying compliant and soft underneath him Hiden honestly murmured, "Why would God punish those who love? Why punish two of his children for something so wonderful…"_

_She shivered in response, feeling the familiar warm emptiness that only he seemed to be able to fill._

_He grinned as she easily, and hungrily responded, rising up from the bed to touch and mold her sweaty and aroused form to his._

"N-no Father Kakuzu, I haven't acted on my impure thoughts." Hinata 'confessed'.

"Very well then. I shall lift up your immortal soul in prayer to our Lord."

Hinata bowed her head, "Thank you Father," she whispered before standing and leaving the confessional being sure to leave her share of golden coins to pay for her penitence.

Since she had been the last nun to go into the confessional Hinata found the inner sanctum of the cathedral. Her eyes wandered the stain glass window, past the statue of the haughty white virgin, who had once looked down at her with mother affection now also shot stony accusatory glances, just like the other nuns.

But right now she didn't care. Even if her confession was not complete her conscious felt clear enough to return back to her sin.

Her shoes clapped against the winding stone staircase, the lit candles flicking orange-yellow and lighting her way, higher, higher, until finally her hand rested on the doorknob.

Before she could fully step inside two strong hands pulled her inside and Hinata blinked, staring up into light lavender eyes.

He grinned in response, unashamed, almost vulgarly so, before reaching around into the folds of her long black garment as she reached for the tie of his robe.

_Why did Eve bite into the forbidden fruit?_

His clever mouth nibble circles around her own, making Hinata breathless and finding it difficult to keep up.

_Was she framed by Adam?_

Her small pale hands smoothed over the leanly muscular planes of his chest, secretly-shyly delighting in the fact that when touched in certain placed he twitched.

_Was she too weak willed to avoid temptation?_

Freed of her garment she stood before him, bared, smoothly pale, perfect. From the topmost tips of her dark hair to the nervously curled toes, she was Venus de Milo wrapped in a nun's habit.

He desired her almost from the very moment the young woman had 'appeared' at the doorstep to the church almost five years ago.

And of course Hidan wasn't about to let a little thing such as 'God' to stop him from getting what he wanted.

_Or perhaps she had tasted of the fruit before…_

They collapsed into a heap on his too expensive, too soft, and too luxierious bedding. She smiled shyly to match his shameless smirk just before their mouths meet again in a hungrered and almost frenzied act…

_And rather than getting caught the first time…Eve had gotten caught on her second try…the third…or perhaps the fourth…or maybe…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Weird, overly religious overtones, and just plain strange I know but this is what came to mind when Angst offered up that plot to me, thanks again Angst!


	17. Santa Baby and the Tenth Reindeer

Clarity

_**Theme: Halloween (okay that wasn't one of the thirty kisses themes but go with me on this)**_

**_Title: Santa Baby and the Tenth Reindeer_**

_**Pairing: Shikamaru-Hinata**_

_**Notes: Crack pairing and that's about it so if crack and OOC-ness are not your thing than beware…**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_**  
**_

"…Nope. I am not going."

Looking disheartened the young woman seemed to shrink, yet she tried to plead again.

"Please Shikamaru. I really want to go and Ino-san said that she wouldn't let anyone into her party unless they were dressed up…"

"Why don't you just go by yourself then?" he asked, pretending to look busy by shuffling papers that still needed to be graded.

Rather than swinging fists, whining, or even sulking Hinata sighed softly in reluctant resignation, it was quite obvious that she wasn't going to change his mind, or at least not in time to make it to the party.

"Okay…" the young woman muttered softly, placing the pieces of the 'costume' back into the shopping bag ever so slowly.

Ah, the unintentional guilt trip. He was use to it by now…it didn't make it easier to stand his ground against her when Hinata really wanted something, but at least Shikamaru knew how to defend against it:

Just ignore it and it will blow over

She nodded, "I just need to get ready. I'll be back downstairs to say goodbye before leaving."

He responded with an 'alright', before leaning back in the chair, black ink pen poised to mark and circle the wrong answers on the test papers.

From upstairs he could hear the light patter of footsteps as she moved around bedroom. Most likely getting changed into the costume that she hadn't allowed him to so much as take a peek at when Hinata had first brought it home.

Shikamaru would never admit it aloud, but he was a bit curious as to why she wanted to go to Ino's party in the first place- Hinata and 'parties' just weren't words that you found together in the same paragraph, of course that could be said for any Hyuuga-

He picked up the sound of the door closing followed by footsteps going down the staircase. The young white-eyed woman peered into the living room.

"U-um I am going now. I won't be gone for too long,"

Uh-huh," he answered, however Shikamaru did a double take when he saw Hinata heading to the door, covered in his long sleeved winter coat.

"Hinata…"

Turning her head, hand on the door Hinata glanced back, "Um yes?"

Shikamaru tilted his head, "Get back in here for a second."

Abandoning her place at the door Hinata ventured closer to the living room however didn't move past the doorframe.

"I thought that you said that you bought a costume last week."

Hinata nodded, "Hai I did."

"…so why are you wearing my coat?"

Her face turned a slight hue of pink, "Uh…" Hinata began, searching for a plausible excuse, "It's suppose to be cold outside."

He raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her. They lived in Konoha, not Antarctica.

For a good half-minute he stared at her- and his thick winter coat- before saying, "I am drawing a blank here so you might as well tell me what you're going dressed as, because right now you look like a female flasher."

Hinata blushed, "No! Of course not! I…I just don't want everyone to see my costume…" she muttered.

…Okay.

Now while everyone claimed him to be a 'genius' Shikamaru was a bit lost when it came to Hinata-logic.

"Let me get this straight. You bought a costume, and you're going to wear said costume to Ino's Halloween party correct?"

Hinata confirmed with a small nod.

"So what's the point of even going to the party if no one is going to see your costume?"

Hinata bit her lower lip, a tinge of blush tainting her pale cheeks.

"I just want to go," she excused softly.

"Alright, I can understand that, but what I am trying to figure out is why you feel that you have to 'hide' your costume underneath my coat."

Steeling her will Hinata undid the knot of the coat tie and opened the coat just enough for Shikamaru to see the full costume then quickly closed it.

Bemused for a moment he blinked.

"What…the…?"

Hinata blush went from pink to red, about as red as her costume in fact.

"S-Sakura-san was in the costume store the same time I was and 'suggested' that I try something uh a little bit 'different'," the Hyuuga sheepishly admitted.

He blinked again, "Let me see that again. I think I missed it the first time."

Reluctantly Hinata pulled open the coat. Her face turned cherry red as Shikamaru looked over her 'costume' waiting for his verdict.

There was a long pause before he reached for the bag where she had placed his 'costume' inside.

Shikamaru curiously eyed the fake reindeer antlers that he had pulled out of the bag.

"Well at least now I know what these are for," he mused before asking her to help him tie to antlers on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino openly blanched while standing in the doorway of her house. Her gaze first went to Shikamaru, who at first looked normal/boring, dressed in a green Chunnin vest, dark pants, all in all typical attire for Shikamaru.

However normalcy ceased to exist when Ino glanced up to see two six point antlers attached to his head offset by his usual ponytail. Oh and the red collar, decorated with tiny golden sleigh bells, and the small plastic red nose completed the overall outfit.

Staring back with a look that was torn between boredom and amusement at her speechless expression Shikamaru spoke to the hostess of the party.

"Nice to see you too Ino…are you going to let us inside or not?"

"Us…?" Ino questioned, adjusting her wide brimmed black hat a little before peered over Shikamaru's shoulder to see a shy female Santa Clause trying to hide behind him.

Ino's face brightened, "Oh! So you did get 'that' costume Hinata. Sakura told me all about it," the blond gushed as she reached over to grab Hinata by the hand pulling her towards the door to get a better look at the assemble.

The blushing and fidgeting young woman stepped into the light, her small fingers fiddling with the white fur trimmed edge of her red cap. The jacket was small and snugly fitted around her upper torso, the hem of the fleecy red shirt stopping just half an inch short of where the skirt began. The lower half in question was a red mini-skirt trimmed in white fur just like the hat, underneath the skirt was the start of sheer stockings ending in slender leather boots.

Oh and the fact that Hinata was holding the 'leash' end to Shikamaru's reindeer collar was a plus in Ino's opinion.

Holding back a slight snicker Ino stepped back to let Hinata and Shikamaru inside, however she detained Hinata a second longer whispering into her ear, making the young woman lose her grip on the leash.

"See…what did I tell you? You can get even a guy as lazy as Shikamaru to do what you want…so long as you provide the right motivation," the witch-y blond said with a conspirator wink.

Hinata flushed before muttering a 'thank you Ino-san,' before moving further into the house to catch up with Shikamaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However the female Santa found that searching for her infamously lethargic reindeer was complicated by wolf whistles, cat calls, and a few "Hey baby I've been good all year so why don't you come this way!"

For his part Shikamaru had hauled off to a secluded corner of the house, keeping out of people's way and certainly not partying, basically trying to become invisible.

However when people can spot you sporting antlers apparently that marks you as a target. Thankfully though it wasn't deer hunting season nor was anyone toting guns.

Yet Kiba and Naruto almost made Shikamaru wish that someone would come in and shoot him just to end his misery.

"So snicker, what's with the horns anyway 'Shika'?" Kiba teased.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He knew that someone was going to make a jab at the not so coincidental connection between his name and his costume. He just hadn't expected it to be that soon.

Naruto, who was wearing two orange fox ears and at least three fake fox tails, spoke up next.

"I can't believe that Hinata talked you into wearing something so stupid."

Shikamaru snorted in response, his gaze wandering away from Kiba, who was 'cosplaying' as some guy with a red outfit, white dog ears and an enormous plastic sword, and the foxed Naruto.

"Actually," he caught sight of Hinata and motioned her to come over, "this costume actually has some advantages."

Both Naruto and Kiba gave him an incredulous look before the fox interjected.

"Yeah like what?"

"Well for starters…" Shikamaru began only to be interrupted when Hinata approached them.

The young woman blushed slightly as she noticed how openly Kiba and Naruto gawked at her attire.

"There you are Shikamaru-kun. I've been looking all over for you…epp!" the young squeaked in surprise as her boyfriend lightly grasped her wrist, pulling Hinata to sit on his knee.

Smirking slightly the renown laziest ninja looked at over at Kiba and Naruto before snaking a arm around Hinata's slender waist.

"As I was saying, one of the advantages of this," Shikamaru said this time pointing up to the antlers with his free hand, "is that I get to have Santa sit on my lap."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Pointless I know but this one shot just wouldn't leave me alone. I was inspired by well it being close to Halloween and…I've always wanted to either see a picture- or read a fic- where Shikamaru was dressed up as a reindeer. Shameless I know. Anyway please forgive this bit of quirky-cute-fluffiness for my fav Hinata crack pairing. Later!


	18. Marrow

Clarity

_**Theme: Wada Calcium CD3**_

**_Title: Marrow_**

**_Pairing: Temari Hinata _**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Notes: AU setting, shoujo-ai and expect some angst, not a lot just a little itty bit. Also this will might be continued later on _**

**_Dedicated to: Ceriene who requested this pairing_**

Her expression was flawlessly schooled from the moment of the kiss, the look faltered ever so slightly as fingers tickled up the inside of her bared thigh, yet she remained composed from the beginning to the end; right down to the last second that she made the kill. Callous indigo eyes narrowed as the corners of her lips twitched in a slight smirk, speckles of crimson decorating her heart-shaped face.

"Oops, I am sorry. Did I hurt you with my little toy _'mister'_?" the blond-bombshell asked coyly, even as she closed her 'decorative' fan with a snap.

The accessory sent blood droplets flying from its stainless steel edges when the wielder carelessly flicked it. The young man, her escort for the evening, laid pressed against the wall his jugular slit with blood flowing freely. Dark ebony eyes watched as she wiped blood from her cheek.

Seeing him stare she laughed, licking the tip of her thumb to wipe off a small smear of blood, "Do you want a taste?" she asked.

He gasped for air, trying to form words, but there was too much blood. So rather than speaking the young man groaned while slumping back against the wall, sinking lower and lower until finally the bloodied body was on the floor.

Gingerly she stepped around the growing pool of blood; careful to keep her stiletto heels immaculate, just because her profession was messy didn't mean that she had to be.

The black satin fabric train of her gown whisked softly from left to right as the blond assassin climbed up the crimson carpeted staircase, climbing higher and higher until reaching the third floor.

Dark blue eyes squinted slightly when she caught the sight of an outlined shadow restlessly shift.

"Hinata?" she questioned.

A soft stuttering voice arose from the darkness, "Hai Temari-senpai."

She squinted into the darkness again, this time just barely catching sight of the pale, almost luminescent eyes, of her partner in crime.

Temari bit the inside of her cheek to keep from sighing in exasperation, "Hinata…Hinata stop shaking so much. The ability to see great distances isn't going to help you if you drop the gun or misfire."

The 'gun' in question was not your typical hand size fire arm. Rather it was a small sleek silver instrument shaped like a smoothly-slender stylized cigarette holder. However the body of the piece was hallowed out leaving room for at least six poisoned needles triggered to be launched by a simple flick of mechanism.

Slowly, but surely, the pale hand stilled its quivering fingers before squeezing tightly, pressing hard on the mechanism. The hallowed piece opened and two needles shot out. The people milling and dancing circles around the ballroom below were none the wisher of the kill, thinking nothing as their elderly benefactor-host slumped to his left.

In fact it was the joke of the hour that the party had 'tired' him out. However it ceased being funny when the hostess of the party tried to wake up him, only to find him deceased and two tiny needles protruding from the side of his neck.

There was a panic, near hysteria when the hostess of the party screamed, security rushed about trying to get the guests to safety, the police was called, and together both bands searched the house from rooftop to basement; but the two culprits who had taken out both the president of the firm and his eldest son who was to succeed him were long gone by then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The steam on the mirror was wiped away with a single swipe of a hand. Dark blue eyes stared face to face with her twin of glass. Blonde hair freed of the strict ties of her four pigtails Temari took in the brief selfish and silly self-indulgence of admiring herself.

Hands fisted on either hip the blond stared intently as if picking apart herself from the other side of the mirror. Temari didn't see it as 'arrogant' to admit to herself that she was an attractive young woman in her early twenties. She was actually a lot of things: a born and bred assassin, only daughter and eldest child out of three, perhaps the sanest of the brood if her brother's 'hobbies' were any indication, and pride and personal hit man…or rather hit woman for her father.

Two more political enemies have bitten the dust. She had long since stopped caring about the people; they were just names on a list.

And the irony of it all was that she was training a girl with a bleeding heart complex to be a ruthless and callous killer like herself.

Said 'bleeding heart' tapped on the door, quietly intrusive as always.

Flicking open the lock Temari opened the bathroom door wide open, nonplused to see the blushing girl standing there, holding a towel around her nude form…and staring with open embarrassment that Temari wore nothing save her skin.

She couldn't help but smirk; shrugging her shoulders back just enough to make her breasts look a bit larger before leaning over, "Like what you see Hyuuga hmm?"

Hinata blinked wide lavender-tinted eyes before closing said eyes and stubbornly shaking her head, still blushing even when Temari teasingly blew on the girl's indigo bangs.

"Don't take it so seriously Hyuuga, it was just a joke." Temari said casually as she brushed past Hinata, "Bathroom is all yours now."

The girl nodded meekly before slipping inside, closing the door behind her and locking it tightly.

Wandering the length of the living room, which only consisted of a beaten up sofa and a small TV that almost, almost, could qualify for an old 'rabbit ears' black and white set, it didn't matter though since they really didn't have time to sit down and watch the boob tube.

The rumble of a pleading stomach lead her into the kitchen, but rather than pulling together a full out meal she rummaged about for a snack. Besides cooking and the domestic was more of Hinata's area of expertise…well that and the stove still hasn't forgiven her since that last fire she accidentally started.

Instead Temari reached for a bright red apple, Eve be dammed, she took a great big crunchy bite, whipping a bit of apple 'meat' and juice from her cheek with the back of a hand, never mind that she still naked. Temari was rather quite comfortable with it and it wasn't like anyone was looking or rather gawking at her.

However the room was starting to get cold and rather uncomfortable so Temari strode into the single bedroom, pulling on underwear, a tank top and a pair of pajama pants as she went, only to shuck the pants off again when she realized that it was a size too small for- Hinata's size which would make since it was her pants she had stepped into.

With an apple in one hand Temari opened up the top drawer, pulling out a pair of comfortable shorts to sleep in.

Stepping into the shorts Temari found it odd that the bedroom was still mess from this morning. Hinata was such a neat freak; she often said that cleaning helped her 'relax', so Temari knew that a messy bedroom was equivalent to something going wrong.

'She must have gotten a call from her old man…again,' Temari mused as she walked out of the bedroom just as Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, steam from the shower following her out as the girl towel dried her long dark hair.

Temari peered down the hallway, still nibbling on the apple. Pale eyes stared back before the blond asked.

"Okay…who kicked your kitten Hinata?"

The Hyuuga blinked in question, "Nani?"

"You know what I am talking about. You've been in a funny mood all day."

Hinata started to shake her head, but the look that Temari gave her the 'I am here to bring up a confrontation so don't spoil it for me' look- so rather than completing the denial Hinata even denied the lying admission by not completing, instead she rubbed her right cheek with the edge of the terry cloth.

"I…Father talked to me this afternoon. H-he wanted to know how I was…progressing."

'Ah," Temari uttered while in the back of her mind wondering just why she had a strong craving for nicotine when Hinata's father was mentioned.

Yeah the craving for the habit forming 'bad stuff', it was better and easier than giving into the impulse to draw the shivering girl close and telling her everything was okay, so Temari chose to give into the unhealthy habit.

"So what did you tell him?" the blond asked as both of them migrated to the bedroom, Temari for her stash of cigs and Hinata for proper night time attire.

There was a soft mumble, which made blue eyes roll as Temari blindly reached for the carton, getting pissed off that it was half empty already.

"Speak up girlie." Temari scolded, alright flicking on the lighter, bringing the white cylinder to her lips and leaning in just enough to ignite the end.

"I told Father that you said I am improving."

A wisp of smoke arose, aww sweet toxicity, "And you are, but that didn't answer my question. What did you tell him about yourself…about your progress?"

There was a hesitant pause as Hinata tied on the pajama pants, the ones Temari had accidentally tried on, and then turned to face the blond who was sitting on the edge of the bed smoking on the cigarette.

"I believe that I could do better."

"That's," Temari reached over to tap the end of the cig to brush off the ashes into the ceramic tray, "is what you always say. When will enough be enough Hinata?"

The bed dipped slightly as more weight was added, yet no verbal answer came.

Becoming frustrated by the silence Temari abruptly stubbed out the unfinished cig and turned her dark narrowed eyes on the Hyuuga.

"For the love of God Hinata, grow a fucking spine."

The girl flinched slightly, "I…I am trying…"

"No. Don't say 'I am trying', or 'I will'. It's getting old. Just say what's on your mind for once…"

"I hate it!" the timid girl blurted out, "I…don't want to do this. I don't…I don't want to hurt people."

Temari was shocked by the tone of voice Hinata used and the fact that she said the dreaded four letter word of 'hate'.

Teardrops were sliding down the girl's face, her pale skin becoming pink then red from distress.

"Oh god, don't cry," Temari started, "You're not going to gain my sympathy by turning on the water works."

"I am sorry. I can't help it, I am sorry."

Temari bit her tongue about 'stop apologizing' too.

She knew that it was difficult for Hinata. The girl was a gentle soul and not cut out for being an assassin. However that didn't stop her family, her father, from expecting it of her.

The Hyuuga's were well known for their ruthlessness, so Hiashi was rather 'disappointed' to find that his eldest daughter didn't have a drop of the killer instinct within her. And with this disappointment came the birth of the contract between the Hyuuga clan and Temari that she would train their heiress.

She was too soft, now on occasion the girl had a rigid and iron will underneath all of that softness; but for the most part Hinata was soft skinned and bleed easily both due to her own grief or for the grievances of others.

And while Temari was the farthest thing from a mother hen and all compassion had been pulled from her heart the older girl hooked an arm around Hinata's middle, pulling her close.

"Stop crying okay. Leaking salt water is not going to solve anything."

Reluctantly the girl nodded, swallowing a sob, as Temari brushed off the stray tear drops as Hinata's head found a resting place on the other woman's shoulder.

The blond waited for a minute or two, shivering slightly as warm breath from Hinata caressed the side of her neck.

Dark blue eyes closed. She was **not** thinking about this, not right now when the other was nothing more than a quivering mass of sobs and nerves.

Opening her eyes again Temari looked to the cigarettes that were well out of reach. Right now she would more rather stuff all of those in her mouth and lit them in order to quicken the pace of the poisoning. Substance addiction kicked the pants off this growing desire for the 'wrong' person. And while nicotine harmed the body, it didn't make her feel 'bad' like holding the crying girl did.

It always tore Temari to pieces to see Hinata collapse into itty bitty shards just because of what her father said. True that Hinata was gifted at picking up the pieces and building up from scratch to build a better Hyuuga…but it was the twilight hours between the breaking and the fixing that was the most difficult.

Her fingers shook slightly. How ironic that now was when she felt unsure, when her hands shook, never mind that not long ago Temari held the life of another human being in her hands.

Temari's throat clenched when she realized that she was holding something more fragile than life in her hands now.

Hinata lightly nuzzled her neck, her breathing evening out and slowing now that the sobbing had stopped.

"G-gomen," she whispered, causing Temari to shudder yet again as the warmth spread from her neck, to her chest, right down to her core.

It was 'wrong' to enjoy the feeling of holding someone so soft.

It was made worse by kissing her on the temple.

Hinata gasped as the lips lightly pressed on her forehead. Looking up, her eyes still blurry from tears, "Temari-senpai?" she questioned.

The blond quickly dropped Hinata on the bed, took the cigarettes off the nightstand, and walked out of the room and to the balcony.

Left behind in the room Hinata stared bemusedly at the closed door, her face slowly cooling from the dying blush only to have it flare up again as her fingers moved to the lips that Temari had kissed a split second before she had stormed out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Temari…sometimes you are a 'genius'," the girl said mockingly to herself before lighting her third…perchance fourth, cigarette. The dull glow of orange came from the tip as wisps of smoke rose as the blond leaned her frame against the iron railing of the balcony.

The feel of the paper cylinder between her fingers didn't lessen the lingering sensation of that soft mouth pressed against hers.

Everything about Hinata, from her skin, her heart, and now her mouth, was far too soft for her liking. Yet at the same time Temari couldn't bring herself to strip Hinata of that softness. The world was difficult enough, it needed more people who were kind, compassionate, and who cared…not another murderer for hire.

Temari took another hit. Maybe one day Hinata could be marginally 'good' at killing people, but she would always hate it. Methods for killing, the emotionless façade, even lying could be taught; but the thrill that came with the pump of adrenaline corrupted by the will to kill…that could not be taught.

There was a thought, a wanton desire to become Hinata's 'spine' the support that the girl lacked.

But, that couldn't be.

Or maybe…just perhaps,

Temari shook her head taking another drag, "No. Never," she tapped the cigarette, turning her head slightly as the glass pane door opened.

She shivered slightly from the cold, yet bare feet padded across from the door to the corner of the balcony that Temari occupied.

Silence reigned before Temari spoke, "About that…it was an accident."

"…Of course it was,' Hinata agreed, her soft voice seeming to carry and echo.

Temari smirked, "You don't believe me do you?"

A pause, then a shake of Hinata's head, "N-no,"

She bit back a laugh, "Good," Temari said after expelling smoke; "you're learning how to tell when someone's lying. That's…good."

Silently Hinata slid to Temari's side, again her head on the shoulders that seemed so much stronger than her own.

"You will still teach me won't you?" Hinata asked.

Temari froze for a moment. She had just kissed the girl and that's all she had to ask about that was if she was still going to train her?

Temari tilted her head back slightly, "I guess. Unless your father tells me when to stop or when you tell me that you've learned enough I'll still teach you."

That sweet soft smile curled on Hinata's mouth before shyly brushing her lips over Temari's right cheek, whispering a 'thank you' before heading back inside.

Temari violently stubbed out the cigarette. She hated it, but it was her job after all, turning the mousey, the meek, and the tender into killers. She hated it…that rather than Hinata's bastard of a father doing the honors…she would have to be the one to break Hinata.

Because only when the soft shell was in so many pieces that Hinata couldn't salvage them then could the real work of instilling a spine, thicker skin, and a calloused lump formerly known as a heart could begin.

And a part of her whispered said that she was going to have a place reserved in Hell for breaking one of the few human-angels on Earth.

Just one more cig

Just one more hit of her old addiction in order to forget the growing of a new fixation.

Just one more minute was all it would take for her to complete 'forget' that they had kissed at all and that she wanted to kiss and be kissed again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Okay I know you guys are tired of hearing me whine about how disappointed I am; but I really think that I could have done this better. Temari is such a hard female character for me to write for because she is one of my faves but I find it hard to write strong-collected-badass female characters especially where romance is concerned so please forgive me if this piece stunk, I promise to do better next time. Later.


	19. Femme Boyfriend

_**Theme: In a Good Mood**_

_**Title: Femme Boyfriend**_

_**Pairing: HakuHina  
**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Dedicated to: tamaosonokokoro-Riza**_

_**Notes: Another AU ficlet oh and this has a slight holiday theme to it.**_

_**Warning: Slight OOC-ness, and very very vague mention of shoujo-ai**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fidgeting slightly in her chair Hyuuga Hinata felt very uncomfortable what with her so-called "friends" taking her aside for interrogation.

Blue and green eyes stared at the restless young woman, the steam from no less than three café lattés signaling they otherwise bustling and seemingly endless shopping trip, tis the season after all to shop until one dropped after all.

"So…what's she like?" the blond asked trying to sound casual, but was actually very uncomfortable with broaching this rather delicate subject.

After all Ino was still thunderstruck to find out that Hinata was not quite as "straight" as the girl's youth of chasing after a certain golden-haired boy implied.

"Ano…Ino-san Haku isn't…"

Sakura gave a small dismissive snort, which caused blue eye to turn on her.

"What's the matter forehead girl? Got a frog in your throat or something?" Ino snipped.

Jade colored eyes rolled, "Hardly," the pink-haired one muttered, absently smoothing out her mid-thigh skirt, "I just think that you're being a bit too blunt…"

"Blunt? Ha! This coming from the girl who freaked out and accused Hinata of dating a transvestite, oh you really are so **_amusing_** Sakura." Ino retorted.

"Um excuse me…" the meek woman tried to interrupt.

"Well at least I went about it in a tactful way, but of course I expect that such bluntness should be expected of an uncultured boar," Sakura said placing direct emphasis on Ino's pun of a name.

Gritting her teeth and displaying an amazing sense of self-control…well for her at least, Ino turned to Hinata smiling; however, with her teeth clenched it looked like a cross between a frightful snarl and an overly fake grin.

"Just when did you decide to play for the other team any way Hinata?" Ino asked sweetly.

Feeling a flush creep along her cheeks Hinata restlessly fiddled with the fuzzy pompom decorations of her wool scarf, "Well…uh," Hinata began.

"Weren't you listening Ino-pig! I said quit asking Hinata such direct questions. For all you know she has just recently accepted the fact that she's a lesbian…"

"Oh and you are so Miss Prim and Proper Sakura," Ino shot back sarcastically, "I'm just making conversation with our old high school chum and here you are barking at both of us…"

"I'm not a lesbian." Hinata muttered quietly, yet loud enough that both young women stopped bickering long enough to look at the Hyuuga just as she took a long sip of her steaming coffee.

Glances were exchanged between Ino and Sakura before the blond cleared her throat as she began her 'tolerance speech' in a soothing and thoughtful tone.

"Now Hinata, its okay with us if you like other girls. We are not here to judge you. We're still your friends after all…right Sakura?" the blond asked.

Sakura nodded in response, "Of course we are. We're here to support you."

Hinata withheld a small sigh, her friends really were very nice, and understanding; however they were rather clueless.

"…and besides it's not like this sort of situation is new to us," Ino began, causing Sakura's face to turn pale before flushing pink.

"Ino…" the pink haired woman snarled softly in warning.

"I mean Sakura and I did experiment a little…once mind you, just once, to well you know see what it's like on the other side."

Hinata nearly choked to death on an intake of scalding hot coffee. Deciding that death by coffee was not a very good way to go so at the last second the Hyuuga sputtered and coughed so that she could live another day before seeing those fabled pearly gates.

However, Hinata had to admit…that was more information about the Sasuke-kun fan club duo than she had ever wanted to know about.

"How could you tell her about that?" Sakura all but howled, causing more than a few customers in the coffee shop to turn their heads.

"Calm down Sakura," Ino said trying to quell the unpredictable temper of her best friend.

"Calm down? Clam down?! No one else was supposed to know about that "incident"! You crossed the line Ino-pig; I ought to knock out a few of your teeth just for that statement…"

"How will knocking me toothless help Hinata-chan any?" Ino snapped in response.

"…I don't need help," Hinata softly protested yet again, "and Haku…Haku is my boyfriend…not my girlfriend."

The bickering duo ceased shortly in their combat, two sets of eyes blinked before both Sakura and Ino started cracking up.

"Whoo, that's a good one Hinata," Sakura said catching her breath.

The lavender-eyed woman frowned in response, "B-but it's the truth! Haku is not a girl."

Ino casually flipped her long blond ponytail over a shoulder, "Hinata-chan you can't fool me. I have seen my share of pretty boys. Your cousin," Ino began holding up one finger.

"Oh don't forget Sasuke-kun." Sakura interjected with a small grin, her cheeks blushing as pink as her hair.

"Oh how could I forget him," Ino said grinning in response before counting her countdown of the list Ino liked to call 'The Top Twenty Hottest Guys' actually it was whittled down to nineteen since Sasuke 'accidentally' ended up on the list twice.

"The point I'm trying to make Hinata is that I for one **_know_** the difference between a male hottie and one of our own gender and face it Hinata…Haku is a girl…"

"He isn't," Hinata said softly, "He…Haku…" her face kept turning redder but for the life of her Hinata could not get out the words.

"She Hinata, she. For crying out loud you don't even know the gender of the person you're shacked up with." Ino said bluntly.

Finally unable to take it any longer Hinata stood up, "You two honestly don't believe me…do you?" she asked.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and nodded.

"Well…" Hinata gulped slightly, "I-I'll just have to prove it to you then." the woman said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing a familiar set of keys jingle and insert themselves into the lock an ambiguous figure turned to face the door, crouching back on its haunches slightly, ready to pounce.

"…Haku I'm home and…oh…oh my." Hinata exclaimed as she was pounced on, just barely able to balance the weight of her lover and the shopping bags.

Haku smiled before placing a soft kiss on Hinata's blushing cheek, "Glad you're back Hinata. We still have time to exchange gifts tonight before I have to pack for my flight…" the light sounding ramble slowed to a stop when soft brown eyes noticed that they had company.

"…hello? And you two are?"

Ino and Sakura awkwardly glanced to one another before the blond spoke up, "We're Hinata's friends from high school."

Haku's brown eyes squinted slightly and Sakura had to deny to herself that her heart skipped a beat.

Haku was extremely pretty after all so it was rather difficult to avoid being captivated by that all of the beauty and charm.

"Ah! Now I remember. Hina-chan told me of you two once," Haku said while still draped over Hinata.

Haku smiled warmly, "You both are more than welcome to come in then, any friend of Hinata is a friend of mine. My name is Haku by the way."

"We know. Hinata told us all about you; she even showed us the picture of you that she had in her purse." Sakura said with a small sheepish grin.

"You did?" Haku gushed, causing the girlfriend to 'squeak' as Haku lavished Hinata with neck nuzzles.

Ino and Sakura sweat dropped…they will say this for Haku…she was a very –cough- affectionate woman when it came to Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the mountain of shopping bags had been place aside and Ino and Sakura's shoes were discarded in favor to guest slippers the two women had to admit, it was good to see Hinata so happy.

When the three of them had attended high school together, the poor Hyuuga girl had been so shy that it took a lot of effort from both Ino and Sakura to coax Hinata out of her shell. In addition, Hinata never did go after the boy she had a crush on for ages on end.

Therefore, it did both women good to see that their meek friend was happy with her lover, and from what Ino could tell Haku was very good to Hinata.

Still…that couldn't help but raise questions in the blond's mind. If Hinata was so reluctant to admit that her lover was a woman? Was it because she was still having family issues?

Ino seriously frowned, she hoped not. Hinata didn't have a very good family life and it did seem rather unfair that such a sweet girl had to endure so much crap from her relatives.

"…Yen for your thoughts Ino-san?" asked the owner of dark brown eyes.

Blinking Ino realized that she had indeed been staring at Haku while Sakura and Hinata were cleaning up the plates from the spontaneous yet satisfying dinner for four.

"Oh uh…it's nothing," Ino excused.

Haku's amber eyes narrowed slightly, "Are you sure that there isn't something you want to ask me?"

Ino fidgeted slightly, she hated being put on the spot, "Well actually…yes there is something I wanted to ask."

Haku nodded for Ino to continue while pulling back long raven hair into a ponytail with a hair tie that had been fished out from a jeans pocket.

"It's rather silly actually but uh…" Ino began flounder for a way to get the embarrassing question over and done with.

"Sakura wanted to know about your gender," she blurted out, yes when in doubt use Sakura as a scapegoat.

As if she had been gifted with supersonic hearing a pink-head of hair peered out from the kitchen, "Don't place all of the blame on me Ino! You wanted to ask about it too!"

"Shut up forehead!" Ino snarled before turning to Haku.

"Is there any particular reason that Hinata won't come out and tell us that you're a girl?" Ino asked bluntly.

Dark brown eyes blinked slowly before Haku said, "…that might be because I'm not a girl."

Blue eyes rolled; sometimes it didn't pay to be so kind and understanding.

"Okay Haku, this has long since stopped being funny. It's pretty obvious that you're a woman, and this kind of denial is unhealthy especially if you plan on to continue your relationship with Hinata."

Haku frowned thoughtfully, brown eyes turning to look at a fretful Hinata. She knew better than anyone how offended Haku could be when it came to questions about gender…namely questions about Haku's gender.

"So…you both want to know why I keep denying that I'm female." Haku asked softly.

Both women nodded.

Pushing back the chair a little Haku stood up and grasped the hem of the t-shirt slowly pulling it over and draping it over the back of the chair to reveal a lean and lightly toned muscular **flat** chest.

"Uhhh…." Sakura stated eloquently, Haku was better built than Sasuke!

Ino found that she couldn't say anything; rather she had to reach forward and stuff her nose with a napkin since it had taken to gushing blood.

Good lord did Hinata really have rights to claw her nails on that chest…and those shoulders…Ino and Sakura were close to 'dying' as both were turned on by the handsome/pretty Adonis of a man.

However their fantasy ended rather abruptly as Haku pulled his shirt back on, "Is that all the proof you need to prove that I am a guy?" he asked with a smile that held a mischievous gleam as his hands reached for the fly of his pants, "or do I need to…"

"Hell yea…"

"No! No…Haku, n-none of that!" Hinata blurted out just as Ino clasped a hand over Sakura's traitorous mouth.

Haku smiled innocently before kissing his girlfriend on the forehead, "I was only joking koi."

Ino and Sakura frowned at that admission,

'Well at least I can keep my dollar bills to myself.' Ino couldn't help but think to herself.

Still she had to admit…Hinata was one damn lucky woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the door in the wake of her friend's departure Hinata gave a subtle squeak as Haku loosely wrapped him arms around her middle.

Pouting slightly Hinata lightly skimmed her fingertips over the stray inky-black strands of Haku's silken hair.

"I'm still mad at you," she said softly.

"Oh?" Haku said in questioning tone yet Hinata could all but hear the smile as she shivered while his breath caressed the side of her neck.

The Hyuuga nodded before wiggling in his embrace just enough to face Haku, "You're going to be gone for Christmas. I'll be all by myself…so of course I'm mad at you."

Haku frowned cutely, "Hopefully not mad enough to take back the present I got you. And, I'm sorry that I won't be here…" he began only to have Hinata gently quell his apology.

"Shh it's okay I forgive you." Hinata said as she leaned in to kiss her boy/ boyfriend soundly on the lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Ack! I'm so sorry, I almost feel ashamed at this oneshot because it seems so very OOC of Haku (is a proud ZabuzaHaku shipper), but I did try at least…so that should count for something right? –pouts- Anyway thanks for reading.


	20. Trophy

Clarity

_**Theme: Dash**_

_**Title: Trophy**_

_**Pairing: Kakashi-Hinata**_

_**Rating: T (or at least I think so, I could be wrong)**_

**_Dedicated to: Ninja of the Night Ryu , tamaosonokokoro-Riza, Ceriene, and any other Kakashi-Hina fan that I might have missed._**

_**Warning: Slight OOC-ness especially from Hinata (sorry)**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well. Look at what I caught." Kakashi mused as his brindle colored dog nin sat faithfully at his right heel. Said dog was rather pleased that he had lead his master to the shinobi who had been foolish enough to get caught up in a trap.

Hinata cringed, she could all but "hear" her captor smirk. Despite being caught and found the Hyuuga woman still tried to struggle against the tight binding of the rope secured around her right ankle. However the effort was futile since the extra motion trigged a dizzying sway motion.

Clucking his tongue in disapproval Kakashi tried not to laugh at the poor girl.

'Well not quite "girl" anymore,' he couldn't help but muse as his normal dark eye "accidentally" caught sight of the bountiful cleavage only to quickly look away.

At age eighteen Hyuuga Hinata had decided to take the Jounin examination, along with some of the other members of the infamous "Rookie Nine".

However, this was a rather interesting situation, what with said Hyuuga getting caught in a simple leg trap during the practice sessions in preparation for the exam.

He would admit this, Hinata did try; however trying might not be quite enough to get her to the Jounin rank.

And never one to mince words Kakashi told her so.

"You have to admit, this is rather disappointing Hinata-san. You are after all a Hyuuga, you should have been able to spot this trap from a mile away and taken precaution to avoid it." Kakashi began, taking out a small kunai to help cut her loose.

A noticeable flinch came across Hinata's delicate features, "I'm sorr…"

"Don't apologize to me." Kakashi said bluntly, all the while wondering if and when the girl would learn that not everything was her fault.

"If there is anyone," the first strand of the rope had been sawed through, snapping under the strain, Hinata giving a small scared 'squeak' as she was abruptly lowered a half a foot, the ground coming closer.

"…you need to apologize to," Kakashi continued as he cut through the second rope strand, "it should be to yourself and whatever team you're apart of. Being careless and falling for even the most simple and obvious of traps can kill you and put your team and mission as risk."

Hinata would have nodded in agreement, however her head felt very light, what with all the blood rushing to it thanks to her upside down position.

Just as the final strand was cut Hinata gasped as she began to free fall from the high tree limb. Closing her eyes Hinata fully expected to hit the ground, only to be pleasantly surprised that a pair of strong arms had caught her form, scooping her up bridal style.

Blinking open pale lavender eyes Hinata found herself staring up at Kakashi.

Smirking behind his mask, well at least she thought it was a smirk since his eyebrow arched in an amused manner, but again it was difficult to read his expressions.

"Hmm, funny. Now that's I've caught my first Hyuuga…I have no earthly idea what to do with her," Kakashi mused.

"Um…you could …let me go?" Hinata said/asked her pale face turning a shade of red, once more embarrassed beyond belief, first she fell for an obvious trap and now was being held in the arms of a man.

"…I could, couldn't I." Kakashi said to his "trophy" while gently easing Hinata out of his arms and to stand on her own two feet.

"But first," Kakashi interjected, that same amused crinkle of his visible eye should have tipped Hinata off that he was up to something.

Yet she wasn't given enough time to properly think for within a flash Hinata blinked as her lips were claimed the unmasked mouth of Kakashi.

Pale eyes became wider than thought humanly impossible.

Gradually, after the initial shock had worn off, Hinata found herself kissing him back. A part of her was utterly mollified at herself, scolding that this was not 'proper' behavior.

Her kisses were light and inexperienced at best, so the "teacher" in Kakashi demanded that Hinata needed to be properly schooled in the art of kissing.

So ever so slowly and teasingly Kakashi taught the basics- by example of course.

Thankfully Hinata proved to be a sharp-minded student.

With her soft lips following and mimicking ever soft caress and even advancing a step or two by very lightly licking his lips with the tip of a pink tongue Kakashi decided that perhaps they should move on to his favorite part of the lesson…

However as with all good things, it came to a very abrupt- not to mention loud- end.

"Hinata! Hinata where are you?" a voice echoed through the wooded training ground followed by the gruff bark of a large dog.

Hinata gasped, easily snapping back to reality once she realized that Kiba and Akamaru were looking for her.

Pulling away Hinata moved to meet up with them, then slowed to pause, turning to face Kakashi who waved back in response.

"You'd better go meet up with him," Kakashi insisted, yet there was a unmistakable smirk on the unmasked face just before it was quickly covered up once more.

"Later Hinata-san," he said, thought the way it sounded made Hinata wonder if that was merely a farewell…or some sort of vague promise of them indeed meeting again.

With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Left behind Hinata face turned a dark hue of red.

Heart hammering inside her chest, Hinata thought that she wouldn't exactly mind being caught by Kakashi as second time…should the opportunity ever arise again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Ack! Sorry that it was so short. I did want to write more…but with all the stuff I wanted to include I would have to bump up the rating of this particular drabble and it would have ended up being longer than what I like my one-shots to be.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and happy holidays everyone!


	21. Baroque

Clarity

Notes: Squee! Thank you very much-ly everyone for your generous reviews! Oddly enough a lot of you have requested this pairing from me…I have to admit even I, an advocate of Hinata crack pairings, that I was a bit nervous about touching this pairing, so I hope it turns out well.

Dedicated to: cabbitqueen, lone-wolf987, miko78, and for anyone else I might I missed 'sweat drop'

_Title: Baroque (In the eyes of the Master)_

_Rating: M_

_Warning: A lot of OOC-ness. Sexual themes, language, a bit of masochism/sadism and voyeurism also if you don't like the pairing don't read it just to flame me!_

_Pairing: Orochimaru/Hinata and one-sided Sasuke-Hinata_

_Theme: Release of the Evils (theme borrowed from 30 Nights)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He had an eye for detail.

For example, her hair was soft, silken actually. The smooth strands of black could easily filter through his fingers. When in sunlight her hair looked violet in color, but here in the darkness it looked like spilled ink.

An almost inaudible purr came from the young woman, head tilted leaving an oh so pale and delicious looking neckline exposed, the smooth skin already dotted with tiny nibble marks.

With a smirk curled on his lips Orochimaru bent forward, a long pink forked tongue casually flicked over a right earlobe, invoking a shocked gasp from the girl.

Skimming teeth along the shell of her ear, shivers of pleasure rippling down her frame, ending at the base of her spine, right where his hand pressed against bare flesh covered with only a thin cotton yukata.

The violet binds holding the cloth close to her small yet pleasing frame loosened until the cloth fell away, leaving her utterly bare before his amber gaze.

_It was always the good and saintly girls who were the first to fall sway to powerful men_.

A hand curled around a bared breast, a thumb flicking a pert and erect nipple. Another gasp turned moan came from her. The moan became louder as fingernails dug into her oh so virgin white skin, leaving red angry welts.

_Good girls fail because their clumsy fathers abandon them to the wayside. Never knowing what treasures their wives, nature, and some higher power had allotted, had blessed them with. Fathers were such cruel unforgiving creatures, or so he said, whispering sweetly into a attentive ear._

The nail marks raked down flesh as the girl arched and moan, pleasure and pain were interchangeable after all. The marks of red contrasted her skin, yet blended in well with the binds of silk ribbons he fitted around her wrists.

With just the slightest pull or tug and she would come. This broken little pet would get down on her knees and crawl to him if only he, Orochimaru-sama, commanded it of her.

Shame, shame. Once so proud and stubborn but now lacking in self-respect to the point of it being beautifully pathetic.

Coal-colored eyelashes fluttered, brushing against his cold cheek like the pitter-patter of butterfly feet, dolling out lip-less kisses as the girl- obedient to a fault- straddled her master's lap while onyx eyes drank in the sight.

_And good boys are never good to begin with. They are just waiting for the right opportunity to be corrupted and twisted._

Like his despised sensei…Sasuke had a keen eye for detail.

As of the moment he could see with glaring lucidity Hinata's nude form as her shapely hips rolled and bucked forward, her sublime firm ass clearly visible.

He loved the way her pale back arched at an awkward angle as Orochimaru thrust his hips forward, his member intruding into her soft intimate folds.

How her head tilted back, indigo hair spilling, close to touching the floor as the girl was bent over backward. And how tightly the silken binds turned her pale wrists red, purple, and blue due to lack of circulation.

Or how…Orochimaru would sometimes turn her so that Hinata was gazing right at him. Her milky "pure" white eyes looking at him and only him even as she panted and writhed underneath their "master's" touch.

A dark chuckle arose from Orochimaru as he fondled Hinata between her legs, right where they were carnally joined.

Taking out a finger he proudly displayed the arouse slick juices of the female.

"Jealous…Sasuke-kun?" he asked in a mocking tone before swirling his tongue over the finger to lick up the moisture.

Grounding his teeth while remaining hidden, Sasuke had to bite down the overwhelming urge to tell the old man to fuck himself and leave Hinata there for himself and only for him.

Rather he stayed in his hiding place, taking great and painful shame as to how hard he had become by watching something so sick and despicable.

Shouldn't he have more self-control than this? Isn't that why he came to Orochimaru to become stronger and gain more control over his emotions rather than feelings ruling him?

A rapturous cry, a plea for release from the Hyuuga woman, was all it took to cause his so called 'self-control' to snap cleanly in two.

Roughly grasping her hips Orochimaru grunted as one final thrust into the soft and supple body straddling his waist finally led to a long awaited climax.

A soft sigh escaped Hinata as she sank against the lean pale chest of her master, fingers reaching up to lightly touch and tweak male nipples. Purring in contentment, sedate after sex, his golden silted eyes looked to Sasuke, who gave a angry glare in response.

But despite the glowering the boy could not hide the obvious tent inside the front of his dark pants.

Another chuckle escaped Orochimaru.

Sasuke would stick around a few more years, if he truly desired power…and now with the added incentive of a beautiful woman who was broken past the point of caring who bedded her, so long as her master had her first, then Sasuke would have all he would ever need here in Oto.

As for Hinata…well she would have all she would ever need as well.

No one would dare to call her weak ever again since he would personally take interest in her teaching the little Hyuuga all she would ever need to know.

And with men to pleasure, Hinata would never be without company or pseudo-affection.

And who knows…perhaps Sasuke might love her…in his own morbid-fatalistic way.

No correction, Sasuke 'could' love her, that is if Orochimaru ever felt inclined to discard his precious new toy.

_Good girls and good boys…are still susceptible to a tempting apple and a soothsaying serpent. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:…eh I feel kind of embarrassed by this piece. Again I had to tip-toe around the subject since I didn't want it to be grossly sexual, but I wanted to go into just enough detail to fit the mood of the piece and depending on the feedback I receive I might type a companion portion later. Anyway thanks for reading!


	22. Renaissance

_Title: Renaissance (A reawakening of two lost souls)_

_Rating: M_

_Warning: Language, some OOC-ness, sexual and dark themes abound, sadism/masochism, angst- come on Sasuke is in this piece the guy is like a factory of angst- and some spoilers for those who haven't reached the end of the first manga arc and moved on to the second._

_Pairing: Sasuke-Hinata, mentions of OrochiSasu, OrochiHina, and KabutoHina. Also a micro-mention of onesided NaruHina, blink and you'll miss it!  
_

_Connected to: Baroque_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot and embittered specks of liquid squeezed from the corners of her eyes as skull connected with an unforgiving wall.

Mouth assaulted by open mouth kisses, a clumsy display that lacked affection, from a clumsy "genius" of a boy who starved for human contact even if he had to strip her of the will to move or the motivation live in order to have it.

With a cry, eyes still sealed tightly shut in order to keep him out, Hinata blindly reached for the wandering hands, fingers coiling and twisting in hopes of breaking- or at the very least spraining- either one of his or her fingers.

To break his fingers would be to divert Sasuke's attention elsewhere and ensure a temporary escape, and if she were to break one of her own…well at least Hinata would have to throb of pain to turn her mind away from what was about to occur.

However, Sasuke roughly slammed her back against the wall, jarring Hinata's senses enough so that her hands limply released his fingers.

A sob came from the young woman, milky lavender eyes sealed off from his view until Sasuke roughly grasped her chin, causing the optical orbs to fly open.

She was looking at him now. Her eyes were so soft and pure with just a hint speaking of tainted corruption, so pleasingly weak and helpless before him.

"…better. That's much better." Sasuke replied with a diabolical smirk, his mouth closing in, strong teeth clamped on a bottom lip turning it red.

Hinata struggled, whimpered, and fought back in vain.

Sasuke leaned in closer, his right hand reaching into the low opening of the front of her black yukata, fondling a covered breast before wandering fingers trickled down to velvety soft flesh of her stomach.

"S-stop…" came a hoarse whisper that was pressed against his mouth, only to have breath stolen and swallowed in a single gulp as a tongue wound around hers.

At first Hinata twisted her head this way and that trying to force the tongue out of her mouth, but Sasuke was adamant.

She was going to taste him.

She was going to have to touch every inch of him.

He had to fill his senses with her and her only; if only to rid him of the feeling of intrusive hands, of a snake tongue, and the taste of ancient ash, bitterness, and red hot blood.

Hinata served as the perfect remedy for his weakness.

After all, someone who was weak needs only to find someone who was worse off than himself in order to regain a sense of pride.

And she was weak. So beautifully broken that all he had to do was pen her to a wall and take what he wished.

And what he wished…

The yukata was more difficult to untie than he had assumed. The butterfly knot of the violet-colored obi was complicated to someone who refused to turn his gaze away from her eyes.

She reminded him so much of when things were good. When he had a family, a home, and a purpose, and fueled him with so much desire and hatred at the same time.

All at once Hinata made him want to preserve her as a monument to what was lost and at the same time break her down even lower than what depths she had already sunken to.

Sasuke wanted her…because she was there, something white and innocent despite being nothing more than a pair of legs to spread wide, invade, and impale into.

Finally the cloth was pulled away from her body. The silken dark fabric falling to the dirty floor leaving only white bandages wrapping her breasts and wound tightly around her thighs.

Pressing another kiss against her resisting mouth Sasuke ground his still clothed erection against her covered pelvis.

A cry of unwarranted ecstasy escaped her cherry bruised mouth so he thrust forward again, taking pleasure in her loud moan and milking it for all it was worth.

"You are…such a faithless little slut…" he breathed, his breath warm and slick against her throat.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled back, he scowled in distaste at the fading bite marks left by their "master" along the alabaster column of skin. So rather than mingling his marks with that of Orochimaru's, Sasuke bent his neck lower to her breastbone, his hands uncoiling the bandages uncovering her breasts as he went.

Shaking her head Hinata tried to slap his hands away only to forcibly being pushed up against the wall, while the white strips of cloth was peeled away from globes of flesh.

Hungrily Sasuke supported one breast, his mouth descending down to roll a ripe nipple with his tongue before suckling on it, turning the beading bud red and puckered.

Now giving up on fighting him Hinata's pale digits crawled up, massaging his scalp in an almost tender gesture, however around a sob she whispered.

"…you're…you're one to talk."

Glowering at the implication Sasuke roughly jabbed two fingers at the apex of the girl's thighs, pressing in an unforgivably rough manner against her sensitive folds which was still partially concealed by steadily unraveling bandages.

"Tell me then," Sasuke whispered against her chest pausing to elect a shiver from the woman by blowing a warm puff of air over her aroused nipple, "does Orochimaru even bother to get you wet…" his fingers toyed with the inside of her thigh creeping up to touch and fondle her until Hinata shifted and whimpered against his fingers.

"Before he takes you?" Sasuke finished with his questions, drawing fingers out and half tempted to lick the arousal fluids off as a desire to know what she tasted like overtook him.

Yet he stopped, recalling with clear disgust that Orochimaru would have done the same thing, so rather than licking his fingers Sasuke smeared the juices along her pale thighs.

Sinking to his knees Sasuke nibbled and licked a trail down her contracting stomach muscles, his member twitching, struggling against the tight confines of his pants, as she moaned and reached hands down to stroke his dark hair.

"And I doubt that…" he paused both to regain his composure and for effect, "Kabuto-teme can eat you out like I can." Sasuke said, but rather than waiting for a reply he hooked Hinata's right leg over his shoulder.

Leaning against the wall, sweat collected on her brow before crawling down the side of her face and neck pale eyes rolled back as slender- if harshly calloused- fingers parted her allowing just enough room for a tongue to lick the insides.

Hinata squirmed under his tongue, hips giving sharp yet shallow motions in order to feel more, to have him taste more, to come closer to a sinister sense of completion.

A groan of desperate longing and grievous disappointment escaped her as a grimly pleased Uchiha pulled back sitting on his haunches.

Then Hinata reached down and roughly pulled him up, this time it was her mouth invading, her teeth clashing against his, and her tongue drawing out his taste.

Without preamble Sasuke fumbled to loosen the ties of his pants, allowing the cloth to fall from his slender- narrowly-thin and bony- hips, parted her legs just enough to give himself leverage just before he thrust deep inside of her.

Her battered shoulders rocked against the hard stone wall, jagged pieces cutting into flesh as Hinata was jostled against Sasuke's lean and hard-lined body. Trembling Hinata lifted her legs up to coil around his bare waist, spreading herself wider much to his delight.

They rocked, moaned, and dug nails and teeth into any spot of available bit of pale face until both of them were marked and bloodied, mementos of yet another wanton, desperate, and pathetic coupling between the two of them.

Just as Hinata could "feel" the burning white edges of a heated climax she looked Sasuke in the eye and mouthed the name he despised the most; her mouth barely forming the "o" before he forcibly slammed her against the wall causing her head to spin.

Clasping down hands hard on her neck Sasuke hissed between his teeth, "Don't…" he thrust forward hard and unforgiving.

"Ever…" he panted eyes close to rolling back as he was coming close as her inner muscles squeezed him deliciously tight.

"Say…" Hinata moaned loudly drowning out Sasuke's words as she clamped down hard on him, the height of her pleasure washing over the pain.

"That name…" Sasuke warned even as he groaned, releasing hard inside of her to the point that when it was over his forehead rested against hers as he collapsed listlessly against her.

Working his clenched jaw around his anger Sasuke spat out, "Don't you ever say "that name" to me…ever again," he warned before abruptly pulling out of her, pulling on his pants then moved on to walk away.

However her quiet tremble, the voice that instigated him to passion fueled by a combination of wrath and desire reached his ears.

"I can't help it though. Every time I look at you…" Hinata began, her voice choked around a sob, "I can only see Konoha…and…" she swallowed, "I can only think of him."

Pretending that he had not heard her Sasuke walked on, allowing the dark and enshrouded corridor to swallow him whole, and leaving her naked and open to the hungry and lusty wolves.

Yet…once he was out of sight Sasuke caved, his tightly clenched fist, pounding against the wall to his right.

That was the same reason that he always sought her out.

Hinata reminded him of home.

What was lost, what he could have had, and what he could never return to he could easily see in her pale lavender eyes.

Hinata reminded him of innocence lost.

And damn her, for reminding him of that secret and deeply buried longing for hope…for home…

Notes: Whew. Eh I'm a bit worried about the sexual content, as vague as it was, so I have nothing more to say other than don't report me because you were warned in advanced that this was going to have sexual content. I might make a third piece to this collection- later though- depending on the response I receive to this piece.

Until next time, later!


	23. Impressionism

Clarity

Notes: Wahhh! I'm so sorry that it has taken me quite awhile to get back to my Hinata pairing drabbles/one shots- along with updating several other fan fics- 'winces' consider me chasten and rebuked neh?

This is the third and final installment of the "Baroque" mini-series- sorry Hihothedariyo this is the last one I swear!- Though it is not as 'dark' or sexually charged as the latter ones were.

Thank you to: Dani-chan for beta-reading this one shot. Platonic fan fic love Dani!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Title: Impressionism (The Flawless Phony)**_

_**Theme: 4 Darkness in my Heart**_

_**Rating: M(for dark themes, violence, blood, and a 'hint' of sexuality) Also look out for OOC-ness- i.e. I warn in advance and you don't flame m'kay?-**_

_**Pairing: Sau(Orochi)Hina, mention of one sided NaruHina**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hollow sound of footsteps reverberated as shadows lined up against the wall, spilling over into the floor below. The dark tendrils seemed to reach out, nipping at the heels of sandals as silver keys on a circular chain rattled in protest, a hand flipping through the sister and brother objects until it ran across the perfect match to the padlock.

Dark, fathomless eyes blinked at the intrusion of light just before the door closed behind the intruder, once more blocking out all source of illumination.

The prisoner's mouth first split into a smirk, then it stretched into an insane appearing grin.

"Come to gloat, eh?" He spat out, soundly embittered and as poisonous as the snakes once under his command.

"…Iie," A soft voice replied from behind the boldly crimson-painted ANBU mask depicting the face of a steel-beaked hawk.

The man sneered. "Your disguise is horrible. A bird? Honestly, you Hyuuga's have no imagination what so…ever…"

The sentence was abruptly cut off because the ANBU drew out a hilt-less, short katana and cut a sliver of pale skin while cold, blank-looking white eyes stared from behind the thin eye slots of the mask.

"You forget…that I can see right through your disguise as well." The young woman said, as she twisted the blade down, blood rising up then coursing down the sleek and pristine silver surface.

Some red flecks landed on her hand and another twist had her fingers bathed in fresh crimson as skin was painstakingly peeled away.

The katana shaved and pulled back a layer of skin, revealing yet another skin underneath. This skin was even more pale, a chalky sort of pallor in fact, than the flesh which covered it.

A golden serpentine blinked, a tear of red running to leave a bloodied trail down the otherwise flawless skin.

The grin subsided as one face showed the "last" Uchiha of Konoha, whereas the other half of the skin had been broken to the point that the serpent in boy's clothing was revealed.

A chuckle escaped the young-formerly old- man.

"My, my. Hinata-chan has a new toy, does she?"

A clammy hand reached up to cup a closed fist, bringing the knuckles up to his mouth, and licking off the bloody digits. "Hinata-chan should know better than to play with such sharp toys. Little girls can get hurt very, very easily."

"I'm not a little girl…" Hinata said, her voice steeled with much more conviction than would have been expected from her…or from any Konoha kuniochi at that.

Another rumble of mirth escaped the horrific combination of merging snake and his hapless-nearly insane- victim.

"Such an impertinent tongue. If I…we…were in our right mind, we would carve it right out of your pretty little head. But…"

Orochimaru then forced Sasuke's shackled wrist to snap and rise, quickly cupping the back of Hinata's head so that the woman gasped, ANBU mask carelessly knocked away.

Too shocked to move, Hinata could only stare frozen as a blood-coated tongue darted out from behind thin lips.

He coaxed her own open with such flawless finesse that it frightened Hinata that he still had so much control over her senses.

After licking and suckling on her bottom lip, Orochimaru pulled away a mere fraction of an inch, hot breath tickling along Hinata's partly open mouth.

"But, he wouldn't like that. Sasuke…adores his little Hina-chan, oh sure, he left bruises and scars on you…but oh, how he loved you." Hinata winced as fingernails drove into the skin of her slender arms.

"He hated you so much. Sasuke hated…or rather still does hate, a lot of things; but what can you expect from such a disturbed little boy, hmm? Ah, you were different though."

Hinata trembled slightly as she looked at both snake and boy directly in their mismatched eyes.

"For you see…Hinata-chan. Sasuke loved you so much…because you despised him, because you loved Naruto-kun. He wanted to destroy, kill, and break you down by depriving you of what you loved the most."

"So…" Orochimaru's tongue briefly brushed along the underside of Hinata's earlobe, pale eyes widening as the girl listened intently. "Grant a God's dying request. Give an immortal a chance to redeem himself before his execution."

More warm air. An indication of pleasure clashed with utter disgusted loathing as shivers rippled down the Hyuuga's spine.

Leaning in close to her ear, Orochimaru whispered, "Take good care…of our child, Hinata-chan, for I can promise you,"

A cold hand reached up underneath her shirt, a thumb pressing the protruding navel as the other four fingers rubbed a rounding pregnant belly.

"Because…I can promise you, Hinata-chan. He will be born, he will grow up, and one day, no matter how hard you try to train him other wise, the child will be just like me…and just like his sire. He will have unstable desire for power, and will stop at nothing to achieve it."

Hinata could almost feel the smirk that curled on Orochimaru's lips. "But then again…maybe that is exactly the way you want it. You seem to have a fatal attraction to powerful men after all."

The entire room seemed oh so cold as Orochimaru's laughed echoed, bouncing off the walls, drilling right through Hinata, before she finally gritted her teeth and picked up the katana once more.

This time Hinata ruthlessly impaled the laughing mad-man in through his chest. One push and blood spurted out, coating her hands. More twists, insertions, and spurts of crimson before Hinata was finally satisfied.

Pulling her weapon out, a solemn and grim expression overtook the woman's face when she realized that her rounded stomach bore the marks of red, bloodstained fingerprints.

Sheathing her weapon, Hinata picked up her mask before turning around to the door.

Once she stepped outside, Tsunade-sama was leaning against the wall.

Getting down on one knee Hinata muttered, "Mission complete, Hokage-sama."

The blonde-haired woman smiled. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. I know it took you a long time to complete."

Hinata kept her gaze level to the ground, her free hand shifted to grasp her stomach.

Sighing heavily, Tsunade actually looked remorseful. "I need to come up with a way to explain this to Naruto and Sakura-chan. They both wanted Sasuke…" Another heavy sigh. "but he was too far gone."

An ironic smile fitted along the older woman's lips. "You should feel proud, Hinata-chan. You brought down the last of the Uchiha clan and the legendary Sannin…all in one afternoon."

At the words 'last Uchiha' and 'Sannin', Hinata's fingers tightened around her pregnant stomach.

'Not quite…' She silently mused.

Tsunade nodded curtly. "You are dismissed, and I have changed your status from missing in action back to active Nin. Your family will be glad to hear that at least."

Hinata's smile was tight and controlled. Maybe her family would be glad to know she was alive…maybe they wouldn't be so glad or relieved though when they found out about her current condition…

But, Orochimaru was right about one thing at least.

Her son was going to be born. He will grow up. However, Hinata was determined to fight against the serpent's prophecy.

This was her and Sasuke's child…and there was perhaps enough "good" within both murderers for their son to deviate from the path of his sire…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: …Freaky and abrupt ending I know, but eh…plot bunnies willed it so! Anyway, that's the last of this fan fic mini-series so I will go back to fulfilling requests.

Notice please read: I'm starting the pairing requests with a clean slate, meaning that I'm willing to re-do old pairings and some new ones as well.

If you would like me to do a pairing I have yet to write about or to re-suggest a pairing I've already done please leave the suggestion via a review or author PM, which ever works better for ya!

Thanks for reading!


	24. Standing on the Bridges

Clarity

_**Title: Standing on the Bridges yet to be burned**_

_**Theme: 25- Fence (from 30 kisses)**_

_**Dedicated to: Hihothedairyo, who specifically requested this triangle- sorry it took me so long to finally get around to posting this chapter 'sweat drop' forgive moi…please?**_

_**Pairing-NejiHinaGaara triangle- minor mention of ShikaTem**_

_**Warnings: Mild OOC-ness in some places**_

_**Side note: Though this is dedicated to Hihothedairyo (who requested this little love triangle) I like to think of it as a companion piece to 'Bridging the Gap' with a bitter-sweet aftertaste…don't know though that's just my opinion of this piece.**_

_**Special thanks to my beta-reader Dani-chan: luvs you Dani and thank you!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For months now, there had been whispers, murmurs, and half-baked promises of Sunagakure being the host of the upcoming Chuunin exam. But even Hinata, the eternal optimist that she was, did not hold much stock in those promises.

After all, similar agreements had been made in the past only to gloriously fall through at the last minute. The Chuunin exam was held in Konohagakure and as of this moment it looked like that fact would remain true for quite awhile.

True, things were different since the alliance between the Leaf and the Sand had all but been cemented two years ago, but relations were still strained and to be frank, Konoha wanted to keep the stream of diplomats, rulers, and Kages- and their deep pockets- all to themselves.

Cynical?

…Perhaps, but it was the truth, or at least the political truth.

Inadvertently, Hinata found that there were a lot of things she had learned throughout the two years she had been betrothed and subsequently married to Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One thing that Hinata had learned was Temari's innate talent with all things green…

Both young women were currently knee-deep in greenhouse soil, tilling and overturning a fresh, thin plot of dirt, getting the ground ready for a new batch of flower seeds.

The blonde wiped beaded sweat drops off her brow as blue eyes once again took in Hinata's plump…yet seemingly shapeless form.

A small thoughtful frown tugged her lips downward before the fan-wielder boldly asked, "So…when is it due?"

Pearl-pale eyes blinked. "It?" Hinata questioned aloud.

Temari's frown became more pronounced. "The baby." She said bluntly.

Hinata's face flushed pink. "A-ano Temari-neesan, not for seven more months at best."

Chewing her bottom lip, Temari tilted her head to the side to see if she could catch a glimmer of the slightest hint of curve to Hinata's covered stomach as if she wasn't sure if she should believe the claims that her brother's wife was pregnant or not.

Hinata and Gaara's…relationship, if one could call it that, had many strikes against it almost from the start.

And rarely were the couple affectionate, as when they were, it looked so phony and staged that Temari often came close to gagging.

Rather, it seemed that Hinata was off into her own little world what with the hothouse orchids and vibrant plants she nurtured within the greenhouse.

Whereas Gaara was shackled to the massive responsibilities and paperwork that came with being the Kazekage.

On occasion, outside of publicity of course, the couple would be alone from others and just in the company of one another.

But Temari would hardly call these "romantic rendezvous", for even in private, Gaara was distant and Hinata seemed to be unsure as to what to do with herself. Plus, the girl was utterly clueless as to how to relate and talk to her own husband.

So how could such a pathetically fractured relationship congeal long enough to create offspring?

But Temari had to admit, if it was a lie, a cover-up, it was a damn good one, because every medic she asked, Hinata, Gaara, even Kankuro confirmed that the mousy, pale faced girl was pregnant.

'Maybe it was like the pollination of flowers. Both of them…well, doing it because they have to, not because they wanted to.' Temari mused. Most likely the council was bothering Gaara and Hinata to do something useful with their matrimony and produce an heir.

If that was the case, Temari couldn't help but wonder…did she, Hinata, fight her brother, or did she go to bed willingly?

The woman frowned to herself, disgusted with her own sarcastic and borderline perverse thoughts.

'It's his fault that I'm even thinking about this. He was the one that brought up doubts about this in the first place.' Temari thought, growling under her breath. Never mind that she hadn't seen 'him' in months…

Both women turned their heads as a loud tapping sound resounded from the glass door leading into the greenhouse.

A small, knowing smirk appeared on Temari's lips. Despite the surprise, the blond couldn't help but think, 'Well, well speak of the devil.'

Standing up, Temari brushed the dirt off her knees and unconsciously straightened out the wrinkles in her outfit before turning to Hinata.

"Are you going to be okay in here by yourself?" Temari asked, though more concerned about the planting being completed properly more so than she was for Hinata.

The girl nodded. "Hai." Hinata replied as she curiously leaned forward and gave a half-hearted wave to the lazy Nara- who had been tapping on the glass door a moment ago.

Shikamaru weakly returned the gesture, but it was obvious as to who he was there for so Hinata quickly turned her attention back to her plants.

However, there was something else that caught her eye so the young woman did a delayed double take.

Slowly turning her head, Hinata could see that a short distance away- walking on to the Kazekage's office- was a familiar face.

Heartbeats stalled then started yet again, this time rapidly racing inside her chest. She recognized those robes, knew that long brown and unbound hair, and…knew that face as well as she knew her own.

'Neji…niisan.' Hinata thought, suddenly feeling oh so cold even while standing inside a greenhouse in the middle of a desert.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sea-green eyes skimmed over the scroll unfurled before him.

This was lunacy…and Gaara for one should know, yet he couldn't say what was on his mind…oh how he wanted to though. Years as a Kazekage had instilled- rather drilled- unimportant things like double-talk and niceties into the young man's skull to the point that the headaches it gave just didn't seem 'worth' it.

But this…this was a joke. It had to be.

Rolling up the scroll with quiet ease, Gaara then placed it to the side without a thought.

At this silent dismissal, eyes the color of frosted glass narrowed into slivers of ill approval. "You haven't even finished the scroll, Kazekage…have you made a decision as to its contents already?"

An ink pen was withheld from its jet-black well, a quick 'X' mark scribbled across the scroll before he passed it back to the intruding Hyuuga.

Neji glared down at the marking, but pocketed the scroll nevertheless. He did however, linger, quietly defiant this time against a foreign leader rather than against the traditions of his own clan.

This time it was Gaara's eyes that became narrowed. "Your request to return Hinata to Konoha and back to your clan has been declined, so I suggest that you not waste anymore of my time, Hyuuga Neji."

At first, Neji looked as if he was about to turn around and leave, but instead- as if no afterthought was required- rigidly stood his ground.

Gaara merely stared at the upstart Hyuuga, waiting, yet at the same time willing the intruder to leave.

"There was a conditional clause within the marriage contract." Neji began, his tone of voice calm and nonplussed, as if it mattered little to him one way or another as to where Hinata lived.

But Gaara could tell, it was almost like a underlining instinct actually, that not only was the scroll a 'sham', so was the request penned inside it and signed by a false leader.

Still, rather than call Neji out as a liar- which he would very much like to- Gaara tolerated the Hyuuga prodigy, and his impertinence, a bit longer.

Neji, despite knowing that he was being patronized, continued onward. "The clause stated that if Hinata-sama was not with child within the first three years of your marriage than she was to be returned home."

Gaara nodded curtly. "I remember."

Neji's gaze narrowed even more. 'He's hiding something.'

Slender and sun-tanned fingers tapped once against the surface of the desk before Gaara busied himself with other paperwork, dismissing the Hyuuga with one final comment.

"Talk with your cousin. She'll tell you herself that the 'clause' you mentioned no longer applies."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-sama…"

At first, she ignored the knock against the wooden door leading into her bathroom. Rather, the woman took in a deep breath and sunk her head under the cool water, washing away planting soil, irritating grains of sand, and sweat that had accumulated from working inside the greenhouse.

Rising to the surface, Hinata gasped softly for air, long strands of damp dark hair sticking to the side of her face, while a small hand reached out to blindly reach for the long white towel to cover herself.

At that moment, the servant opened the door and walked in, gaze averted as Hinata dried off and dressed.

"Yes?" She asked quietly while adjusting a silken lavender sleeve to sling over her right shoulder.

"A visitor has requested to speak with you."

Full lips pursed together, the bottom one quivering ever so slightly because deep down, right into her core, Hinata knew who that visitor was.

----------------------------------------------------------

A cool gaze observed as the servant shuffled out of the main chamber and just barely squeaked behind the door before pressing her ear against it, ready to listen in as to what was going on.

Neji scowled.

Had these people nothing better to do than to pry into the private lives of others?

A sort of ironic smirk fitted along the young man's mouth. If that was the case, then the Hyuuga household wasn't as dissimilar from this place as Neji originally believed.

It was another minute or two before Hinata finally emerged from the bathroom. It was…surprising to see her dressed in wispy, thin, and silk fabrics, not a hooded parka in sight and her skirt looked more akin to grayish-blue tissue paper.

Dressed like that, Hinata looked like some sort of gypsy, a female desert vagabond, rather than the prestigious lady of the Kazekage.

At that thought, Neji frowned once more, to which Hinata offered a small, simpering smile.

"Neji-niisan…welcome." She said softly, thought it was evident- as was Gaara's dismissal- that Hinata was not there to welcome him.

Her milky eyes held so many questions, all of which Neji wanted to avoid answering.

Rather, he slowly walked the short distance between them and before Hinata could turn away, a hand was in her hair and lips were a hair's breath away from her own.

Shivering, the inward debate going through the young woman's mind first flittered through her pale vision, then, as the eyes dropped, as if to close, it looked like she had already given in.

But then something…something inside shifted and moved ever so slightly.

The new life inside of her was giving its mother a light reprimand.

Hinata, heeding the scolding, pulled away so that Neji's lips caressed along her still damp hair.

Both pulled away, Hinata's smile had dissolved into a look of pained remorse whereas Neji looked utterly bemused at the rejection.

Then, he recalled Gaara's rather cryptic advice.

Veins knotted along the side of Neji's face, as he literally looked right through Hinata.

The young woman squirmed in protest at Neji's scrutiny, which thankfully didn't last too long, because soon the answer became clear.

As the veins fueled by chakra receded Neji glared with great resentment at the unborn infant, its own chakra system just beginning to form.

"…Neji," Hinata began softly.

"I must go."

"No!" Hinata said, only to clamp down on her own lips, teeth impressing into the soft skin, turning her mouth red.

"Please don't go. I have missed you…"

"Obviously you haven't missed me too much, Hinata-sama." Neji said coldly, his back still turned to Hinata.

A trembling hand reached forward, her own skin having gone from a pasty pallor familiar to that of the well-bred Hyuuga's to a light tan from spending hours underneath sunlight.

"Don't go, niisan," Hinata asked, now on the verge of pleading. "We can talk."

A dry noise escaped Neji. It was not quite a laugh or a sarcastic snort but rather something in between.

"Talk? Talk of what, Hinata-sama? You have already made your choice so nothing I have to say could convince you otherwise."

Hinata rushed a few steps forward only to have Neji walk to the door, open it, shoving past the eavesdropping maid in the process, and close it in Hinata's face.

A small and shaking hand reached up to press against the door as salt-water collected behind closed eyelids.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata whispered as her nails dug into the grooves of the wood. "Neji…I'm so very sorry."

But, despite her honest apology, Hinata knew that this was for the best.

Certain ties had to be severed so that newer and stronger bonds could be forged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well after midnight before tired footsteps trudged across the bedroom floor.

A broad, cone-shaped hat was propped upon the end of a chair followed closely by the long trailing white and blue robe. Before the footsteps walked on, they faded away as a door was opened and closed behind the figure.

Lavender hued eyes blinked as the bed dipped slightly under added weight. The smell of sandalwood greeted Hinata as she crawled over from her 'side' of the bed, edging closer to Gaara.

Nervous ripples fluttered along Gaara's skin as soft and still calloused fingertips smoothed along his shoulders and neck, but eventually, the tension melted to the point that he allowed Hinata to come closer.

"…Rough day?" She asked.

A slight ironic sneer appeared on thin lips, before the red-head inclined his head slightly, but Gaara didn't answer that question aloud.

Reading his expression, Hinata's tone turned thoughtful. "Ah…one of 'those' days then." She said before releasing him.

Gaara, however, didn't seem to pull away, rather he turned over in bed and it was Hinata who shivered as warm fingers ghosted along her exposed belly.

"Did you see your cousin?"

The question sounded simple, but Hinata could hear the unreadable inflection in Gaara's voice.

"Hai, I did," She began, but then shifted uncomfortably. "But he had to leave quickly…clan business I suppose."

Silence filtered in between the couple before Hinata gingerly took Gaara's hand, bringing the knuckles up to her lips.

As if she was reading his mind, Hinata said truthfully, "Don't worry, please. I meant it when I said that I would never hurt you, Gaara."

He wanted to believe her, but Gaara and trust were two words that didn't go together.

His fingers coiled tightly in tension, intertwining between Hinata's digits, reluctant to release her. Realizing that she would be sleeping in the center of their bed tonight, Hinata smiled, a gracious and soft expression, before lightly kissing her husband on the lips and guiding Gaara's hand back to her stomach.

"I know you can't feel it kicking yet," Hinata said softly. "But that…" She raised Gaara's hand a half inch higher. "Is our child."

A slight shudder rolled down Gaara's spine. If he had been afraid of harming Hinata at the beginning of their marriage, the red-head wondered just how on earth he would handle a delicate infant.

Sleepily, Hinata spoke. "You'll do fine…we'll be fine." She finished, lightly curling her fingers within Gaara's, both of their palms resting against her belly.

Once Hinata had drifted off to sleep, Gaara leaned in and gently returned her earlier kiss by pressing his lips against her parted mouth, then moving his and her hands from Hinata's soft stomach and up to the red kanji tattoo on his forehead.

The quiet hours after his wife was already asleep were the only times that Gaara trusted himself to actually return her sentiments.

Maybe…someday in the distant future, he would actually show or say what was really on his mind when she was awake. But for now, the twilight hours would have to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Sorry if it wasn't 'dark' or 'sensual' but I just thought that this triangle would work better with a sweet-sort of angle, but …eh sorry if it was too OOC or sugary-sweet. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm still taking requests so keep 'em coming kay?

Later!


End file.
